Awesome presence
by Hutcchy
Summary: England has always been able to see things that others haven't. One of those things is ghosts. Now the Brit has an albino ghost following him as he is the only one that the ghost can talk to . When the world is under threat can they work together. Rated T for England's bad mouth and for futre fight sences. Also there is some humor and angst in this. cover image is not mine
1. Chapter 1

**This story idea came from a dream I had, I'm not sure if this has been done already but oh well. I hope you enjoy it**

**I do not own hetalia**

* * *

It shouldn't really have been a surprise.

There were plenty of signs, everyone just seemed to not notice them, or just ignored them. Granted they were subtle, but those close should have defiantly of notice something. Or maybe they did but just didn't know what to do.

What could they have done?

That silent question swirled around everyone's minds that were currently present at the memorial service.

The beautiful summer's day and the chirping of birds in the distance could do nothing to cheer up those that were clad in black clothing, huddled around the grave stone. Tears were rolling freely down broken faces, those that were not crying either had no more tears to shed or were locking up their emotions inside.

Yes, despite knowing that it was inevitable for the ex-nation to finally fade away, it still crushed those close to him. It still surprised people that it didn't happen sooner considering how long Prussia wasn't classed as a nation, but he was just too stubborn to let go.

It was this stubbornness that gave the others this false hope that he would hang on forever and wouldn't fade away. That is what probably hurt them the most, the fact that they were given this false hope.

Germany had just finished delivering his speech on his brother, his skin pale and eyes blood shot. Prussia had been lying in bed for a few days so he went up to check on him. He witnessed his brother turn into golden dust in front of his eyes; he remembered the smile that Prussia kept on his face before he disappeared completely.

Prussia was expecting it to happen, as he made sure to visit all his friends beforehand. He made sure that he had taken a lot of photos with everyone. He: went out drinking; had a fight with Hungary; stole all of Austria's underwear and hid them; annoyed Romano; ate pasta with Italy and of course hung out with the two other members of the Bad Touch trio, all of them working together to prank England.

He knew he was going, so he left a message for his brother to read out at his funeral for the other nations. Unfortunately Germany couldn't bring himself to read the note that was written in surprisingly neat hand writing, and passed the task to a nation who had managed to keep their emotions under control.

So Japan took to the podium, coughing politely to grab everyone's attention. Once all the eyes were on him, he apologised for what he might say which could offend some present; having read the note beforehand.

_"Dear losers_

_If you are reading this or hearing this, the Awesome me is no longer gracing you with my awesome presence. _

_I have known that my time was coming for a while now, I could feel it. Stupid kids these days are thick pieces of shit as they don't know anything that is the awesomness of which is Prussia. What are they teaching kids these days?_

_As you all know I haven't been a nation for a while. Thank you very much Allies. I kid, you guys are alright, some of you helped tear down that fucking wall. Except Russia he is a crazy bastard that can go and die for all I care. Fick, that'll mean he'll be with me, but then what happens to our souls once we die. _

_Well I'm awesome, so I'll be fine._

_Where the fick was the Awesome me? Ah, as you know I am no longer a nation, and once the world's people forget about you, you cease to exist. So this wasn't a surprise._

_So stop crying about the awesome me death, I know that losing this much awesomeness is difficult but you just have to deal with it. I will not rest peacefully unless you all stop being pussys and grow some balls like Liz, Keseseseseseseese_

_Why did I write my awesome laugh down?_

_So suck it up losers, Prussia out."_

Japan silently laid down the piece of paper onto the wooden podium, looking up to face the rest of the nation emotion shimmering in his usually empty eyes.

Germany was sniffing quietly, laying a white lily on the grave. One by one the other nations followed all of them muttering some words to their fallen friend.

Italy could barely stand from crying so hard, his brother helped him place their flowers down. Romano, didn't even deny that he had shed a few tears.

Hungary's eyes were red and puffy, tears streaming down her checks as she scolded the marble stone for saying she was a man. Placing a gentle hand on her back, Austria escorted her away from the grave, not before muttering some words to his annoying 'friend'.

France and Spain looked completely lost. They had been the Bad Touch Trio for so long, and now that it was just the two of them, they wasn't sure as to what they should do. They had already cried all they could, leaving them empty shells of what they formally were.

Once everyone had laid down their flower onto the cold stone, they all slowly started to disperse. Everyone said their words of condolences to Germany before they left, the blonde giving them all a stiff nod in thanks.

Italy and Japan were the last to leave besides England. The sandy blonde apologised to Germany and fully meant it, which the German was thankful for, the Briton hardly ever apologised let alone actually meaning it.

Before he left, England handed Germany a small gift. The taller nation gave the Briton a confused look, England gave him a small smile and told him to look at it in private. Without another word the English man walked away from the former Axis keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

"Ve~ What did Mr England give you?" Italy tried to peak at the neatly wrapped box in Germany's hands, his curiosity momentarily overpowering his grief. The blonde shock his head, grazing his finger over the gold wrapping paper then the red bow. He had no idea what could be inside, the Englishman was always an odd nation.

"England san is a very complicated person, the gift could be anything. Though I must admit that I am curious as to why he gave you something and as to what it is."

Germany sighed heavily rubbing the back of his neck. "Ja, we best be off to the party. Mein bruder wouldn't want good beer to go to waste." He said sadly before walking off, Italy hot on his heels.

Japan hesitated for a few seconds staring at the Briton who was standing by a nearby tree. England had been edgy the entire service, somewhat distracted. His shoulders were hunched up, collars of his trench coat were up making him seem more closed off than usual.

He was also heading off in the opposite direction to wear the wake was being held. The Japanese nation knew that he had much better sense of direction than what Austria did, and that England liked to drink. Something was off with the nation, but then he wasn't one to prey into other nation's business, so decided to leave the European nation be.

* * *

England tried to walk quickly way from the others not wanting the others to notice his unease. He hated coming to cemeteries. A lot of people did, but nations normally didn't. Except England, he had good reason to, as he could see ghosts.

Seeing ghosts was a normal thing for the island nation as he saw them where ever he went, it's just ghosts that tended to stay at graveyards were usually new ghosts. People that have only recently died, these ghosts were the ones that have a habit of being depressed. Granted, they weren't all young ghosts a lot of them were old, but were too depressed to leave.

England could stand depressed people but not on such a large scale. There were too many spirits sobbing about their life being over, their regrets. The young ghosts also didn't have full control of their new bodies yet, so they looked the same way as when they died. A lot of them had gruesome deaths.

He was walking quickly, looking down at his shoes until he heard a familiar voice. "Scheiße! What the fick happened to all of these people?" England immediately halted and spun round on his foot to face a tree. Leaning up against the trunk was a translucent Prussia.

"They died." The blonde answered flatly, looking up to see the horrific ghosts that plagued his view. Even though he had seen many wars, he could never get used to seeing fatal wounds on someone that seemed to be walking around; maybe floating was a better term to use.

Crimson eyes widened , the albino ghost spun round to look at the source of the voice, already knowing who it was from the accent. "Brows? You can hear me?" he asked the tired looking blonde tentatively.

"Yes, I can also see you…and them. They are all ghosts Prussia, that's what they looked like when they died. Over time they will be able to regain their original form somewhat, but that may be some time."

"They're dead? That explains a lot, I know that the awesome me is dead. I've been trying to get mein bruder to see me, but he looks right through me. So unawesome… You don't seem surprised about seeing the awesome me?"

The smaller nation sighed, ruffling his already scruffy hair, making it more so. Prussia studied the Englishman's face, taking in just how weary he looked. "I was expecting to see you actually. I have always been able to see and hear things that others cannot. Ghosts being one of them."

"You've been seeing this Scheiße ever since you were just a kid?" Prussia was starting to feel a bit guilty about teasing the Brit now. Maybe swapping his shampoo with neon pick hair dye wasn't the best thing they could have done for him, especially as it was a world meeting the next day.

It was hilarious though.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I will never get used to seeing young ghosts that had terrible deaths. Ghosts can also be extremely distracting, but can be good company. Except the possessive ones, they can be quite a handful." The Briton rather nonchalantly, waving the Prussian ghost off.

The albino ghost frowned taking in what had just been said, and thinking about other things. He was stumped as to what to do next. He thought that his world would just end, or he would be on some island somewhere with never ending supply of beer. Becoming a ghost was something that he did not think would happen.

"So Brows am I gonna be like this forever? It's so not awesome if it is just you that can see me. I mean no offense Brows, but there is only so much 'Britishness' I can handle."

England looked thoughtful for a moment. He got on with the Prussian, but he didn't want him to be around him constantly. Maybe there was something that he could do, but he would need help.

"Normally yes ,you would be like this forever, but I will see if there is something that I can do. Also you can converse with other ghosts, not just me. That chap that you call Old Fritz used to follow you from time to time, maybe you can have a chat to him."

"You talk to Old Fritz!? Awesome!" The albino jumped up and down in excitement hearing about the old man. He couldn't wait to see him. The English nation nodded his head, a whisper of a smile graced his face.

"I assume that you are going to stay round my house whether I like it or not, just give me some bloody space. Also, just so you know, you can use people not being able to see you to your advantage, I'll just have to give you a charm that will make you more solid. I bet that you have been unable to touch anything?"

The Prussian slowly nodded as he thought back as to how he tried to catch his brother's attention. As soon as he gave up yelling in Germany's face he tried to throw things, to find out that it had no effect considering he couldn't lift anything.

England smirked as he started to walk out of the cemetery, Prussia strolled (yet his feet didn't make contact with the floor)after the island nation. "I'll only do it if you prank the frog."

"Prank Francy pants? Ja, I can do that."

* * *

**And there's the first chapter. sorry it's slow**

**it will speed up as Prussia speds time with England, going off to do what ever the hell he wants and learn things about the Brit.**

**I know that its a bit odd how Prussia just took everything in his stride, but he just doesn't really care and it probably has all sunk in yet.**

**Germany's gift i'm not 100% sure as to what it is yet, but i know it's function.**

**bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter.**

**Err not much to say, but I just wanted to point out that New Zealand made an appearance in Beautiful world. He(she)was in the back ground, behind Spain and England.**

**Anyway on with the chapter, I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"I hate those places, they're always so depressing." England muttered to himself as he finally exited the cemetery, closely followed by the Prussian ghost.

Turning into an empty alley, the Brit came to a stop and faced his albino companion who looked at him in confusion at their new setting. Before the ex-nation could voice his confusion, however, the Englishman continued. "Right, come here Prussia. Now I can no longer hear their cries I will be able to concentrate." The blonde didn't wait for the ghost to come any closer before he took a hold of his translucent wrist.

The Prussian gasped and stared at his wrist in shock. The see-through joint had become opaque under the island nation's touch, a touch he was able to feel. For the first time since his death, he was actually able to feel something.

Shaking his head to clear it of the slightly depressing thought, Prussia went to ask the Briton what the hell was going on but was effectively shut up when he felt England's vice like grip squeeze his wrist even tighter.

Muttering some words the albino didn't recognise under his breath, the blonde's fingertips began to glow green. Less than a second later, a stream of glittering green lights poured from the Brit's fingers and started to circle the pair, trapping them in a magical twister. A loud pop echoed around the alley and the pair vanished into thin air.

A much softer pop accompanied the two nations' appearance in the hallway of England's house, England landing gracefully on his feet, whereas Prussia immediately fell, landing sprawled out on the floor. The island nation let go of the Prussian's wrist, causing the latter to turn translucent once again.

Without hesitating, England left the stunned ghost, who was yet to even attempt to get up, and headed for the kitchen where he started to make himself a tea.

* * *

Once Prussia entered the room, having eventually picked himself up from the floor, the blonde nation was sitting at the breakfast table, sipping his tea. "What the hell was that!?" Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs, which he didn't use any more.

England raised an eyebrow at the ghost, looking at him from over the top of his tea cup. "You may need to elaborate, but I'm assuming you mean the teleporting and the fact that I can touch you. Simple really, I just used a teleportation spell to get us from Germany to my house. You wouldn't be able to get into a car or plane, not being solid and all, and I wasn't going to hold your hand the whole trip.

"The fact that I am able to touch you, making you solid is actually a mystery to me. I am not entirely sure how I am able to make contact with ghosts. I think it has something to do with me being able to see them and the magic in me enabling me to do so, but then I'm not certain, that's just a hypothesis." England stated simply, taking another sip of his tea.

The Prussian ghost stood with his mouth hanging open, gawking at the Englishman. So the Limey really could use magic and see things. The realisation of everything that had happened was slowly starting to sink in, causing the Prussian to freak out.

"Holy fick! It's all true. I'm a ghost, but I can't be, they don't exist. They must do, the awesome me is still here and I know that I died. Bruder couldn't see me, I haven't eaten in days but I'm not hungry. My hands are see-through, I can't feel anything, I float. Fick, Fick, Fick!"

The ghost started to pace, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. Emerald eyes silently watched the albino walk up and down, finding the situation vaguely amusing.

Prussia suddenly halted and spun round, pointing a finger accusingly at England. "You! You can see the awesome me. You're a freak! You can see ghosts and do magic. France was right, you are the black sheep of Europe. Nien, you're the black sheep of the world." Prussia screeched.

Hurt flashed across England's face at the ex-nation's words, but only briefly. Not being one to show his emotions, England gently placed his cup down and tried to remain calm, knowing that this was a lot of the ghost to take in. Hopefully, what the Prussian had said wasn't what he believed but just the shock talking. Yes, England was odd compared to most of the nations but he wasn't the only one.

The island nation remained silent as Prussia continued to insult him, his frame beginning to shake. He was going to snap if this continued for much longer, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I don't know who you think you are but stop talking about Arthur like that right now!" a yellow glow shouted at the Prussian, causing the ghost to stop immediately and stumble backwards.

The little fairy, who had been sitting on England's head, had had enough and was going to put a stop to this. She continued to scream at the shocked albino.

Prussia had seen the soft yellow glow on the sandy blonde's head, but hadn't taken any notice of it as his mind was too busy trying to figure out all that was going on. He did not think that it was a fairy, he didn't even think they existed.

"From what Arthur has told me, he is trying to help you get your body back and become solid! This is how you repay him? By insulting him? Arthur is not a freak, he is unique. There are only a handful of nations that can see mythical creatures and ghosts, you should be glad that one of them is willing to help you! Let alone one that can actually do magic!" The fairy huffed.

The Englishman reached out for the fairy, softly, stroking her cheek with his finger to calm her down. He then held out his palm, inviting the Fae to sit down, she did so hesitantly, looking up at England with wide amber eyes.

"It's ok Sunbeam, no need to get angry." England spoke softly, aiming to soothe the miniature girl in his palm.

She moved her golden hair out of her eyes before pointing at Prussia furiously, a scowl etched on her normally angelic face. "But he said such horrible things about you Arthur. He made you mad, I can tell. You were hurt and sad, I couldn't sit and watch." The fairy whined, much like a child, causing England to smile. It was strange to think that she was in fact older than him and used to help care for him when he was a child.

"Yes, he did, but he has a lot to take in. Give him time and he will calm down. Actually, I think the git already has." The blonde spoke calmly, looking up from his palm to the ghost. He was still breathing rapidly but looked more relaxed.

"Look Brows, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, but this is a lot for the awesome me to take in… So what other nations can see ghosts?" Prussia said with a sigh, it was difficult to spot the apologetic look, but it was definitely there.

Sunbeam fluttered out of England's hand, giving Prussia the 'I'm watching you' look, before leaving the room. The island nation rolled his eyes at the fairy's antics and took another sip of his tea before answering. "Don't mind her, she's just protective of me. She still sees me as a child who needs defending. What was your question again? Ah right, who else can see ghosts? I believe my brothers can see them, Belarus as well. Ghosts tend to stay away from the girl but she takes great interest in 'hunting' them.

"Norway and Romania can see mythical creatures but I am unaware if they can see ghosts. They have never informed me so. Belarus cannot see Sunbeam or any other mythical creatures, so some who can see ghosts may not be able to see mythical creatures and vice versa."

Prussia closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. There didn't seem to be a lot of choice for the ghost. He hardly ever spoke to any of the other nations England had just mentioned, and Belarus was just plain insane.

The fairy was right. He should be grateful that the Briton was willing to put up with him. He needed to smooth things over with the island nation, especially as the words he'd said to the Englishman before began to sink in.

"That's why that bitch is crazy, seeing ghosts all the time." The ghost chuckled grinning at England, expecting to see him smile back. What the Brit did instead was raise an eyebrow, not looking too pleased.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm crazy? If that is the case, then sod off." England said flatly, glaring at the Prussian. The albino look slightly flustered trying to think of how to save this. Stupid brows being all touchy.

The blonde started to laugh at the increasingly flushed albino, causing the latter to become confused. The Englishman grinned behind his tea cup. "I was only joking Prussia. That could factor in to why Belarus is a bit odd, it's not easy. But enough of that, let's make you solid. I feel that I need to point out that, although you may be solid enough to hold items, people won't be able to see you.

They will most likely walk through you, but will feel cold if they do so. However you will be able to touch people. I'm not quite sure how it works, you will need to talk to another ghost. I wouldn't know what it feels like for a ghost to phase through you, as I can't walk through ghosts. I often get strange looks in the street when I have to walk around ghosts that other people can't see."

England set his now empty tea cup in the sink, making a note to wash it up later, before he strode out of the kitchen. The albino followed closely behind, not having a clue where England was leading him.

"You seem to be taking this all pretty well Brows?" Prussia asked after noticing how strangely calm England was about this whole ordeal, taking it all in his stride.

The blonde waved a hand at the ghost dismissively, walking down the hall. "I've have plenty experience dealing with young ghosts, a lot of them reacting in a similar fashion to you. The insults I've grown used to, I've heard some rather peculiar ones over the years - I think I wrote them down somewhere."

The sandy blonde came to a stop in front of an ordinary looking door, giving the albino a look that clearly said 'stay back'. He gently placed his hand on the door, a warm white glow growing from under his palm. The door flashed white for a split second before dissolving away to reveal a descending wooden staircase.

Without looking back to his companion, England casually walked through the doorway and headed down the steps. A few steps down, not sensing the ghost behind him, he turned around, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well hurry up, if I die from old age I won't be able to make you solid."

"What did you just do?!" Prussia tried to say as calmly as possible, not completely able to hide his shock. Despite his surprise he followed the Brit as he continued to make his way to the basement.

"Oh, I put a magical seal on the door to stop that Yank from keep bursting in and mucking up my spells. You are going to have to get used to seeing magic as I have many charms around the house. Usually when I have company I refrain from using them. However I am not certain how long you will be staying so I will keep using them, they are rather handy."

They reached the foot of the stairs to be greeted by yet another door, England flicked a switch by the door frame and turned the door handle, pushing it open. The blonde stepped through before holding the door open for his guest, even though Prussia could just walk through - he was a gentleman after all.

Prussia was about to say something about England not using magic to open the door but stopped himself once he stepped into the room. It was not what he was expecting of a 'wizard's basement.  
The walls were completely covered in shelves full of books and strange looking items in containers. That he expected, but the rest... The room was bright and had a warm, homely feel to it. The floor was polished oak, the parts of the wall which were visible covered in a cream coloured wallpaper.

A tidy desk sat under the shelves that had the containers perched on them, and was home to stacks of the Englishman's neat notes. By the bookshelves was a plush armchair, a deep chocolate colour. There was even a small vase of flowers sitting on the desk, causing the room to have a floral scent.

Prussia gave the Englishman a blank look. The Englishman raised an eyebrow, confused about what earned him such a look. Noticing that the crimson orbs kept darting around, he looked around the room. Clocking on to what the Prussian was thinking, he began to chuckle.

"The cauldron is in the next room." England smiled as he walked over to a set of books, his fingers gliding over the spines. A small 'Ah' escaped the blonde as he pulled out a large, ancient looking book and walked over to the desk. Placing the book on the desk, he opened it and started to scan the pages.

"I wasn't really expecting this for your magical basement Brows, it's so… normal." The ghost floated around the room, reading the titles of various books and inspecting containers .A snort came from the blonde by the desk, but the island nation did not look up from his book.

"Thought it'd be all dark and spooky, everything all damp and dusty. Not this Brows."

"Ah yes that does sound quite appealing, I should decorate my basement, which I spend a fair amount of time in, as a mediaeval dungeon. Thank you Prussia, I will arrange for it to be redecorated immediately." The blonde nation's tone oozed with sarcasm, causing Prussia to rethink what he should have expected from the Briton. Actually, the room really suited him.

"Here we are." The blonde suddenly announced, stepping away from the desk and disappearing through a small door the albino hadn't noticed before. The island nation appeared a few seconds later holding several candles and a piece of chalk.

Placing the candles on the desk, England wordlessly started to draw on his floor with the piece a chalk. Leaning on all fours, the blonde drew an intricate pentagram, taking up a third of the floor. Pentagram complete, the Briton stood up and walked back to the desk. Putting down the chalk, he picked up the candles and placed one on each point of the pentagram.

Feeling particularly lazy, England couldn't be bothered to find any matches so mumbled a few words and snapped his fingers. The snap echoed around the room and small flames started to burn away at the wicks of the candles.

"Stand there for a moment." The island nation instructed, pointing at the centre of the chalk drawing on the floor.

The ghost, who had been watching England carefully throughout the whole process, hesitantly stepped into the centre. The blonde then touched the albino on the shoulder, making him solid, and silently took ahold of Prussia's iron cross, removing it.

The Brit then let go of the Prussian, who returned to his translucent form, and approached his desk, now solid necklace in hand. Placing the cross on the table, he took off his coat, dusting it off, and straightened out his shirt.

"Why were you wearing a coat in Germany Brows? It was sunny, no one else was wearing coats." The Prussian asked, not really wanting to focus on what England was going to do to him.

"Oh, well I'm just so used to the weather changing constantly here that I always take a coat out with me. It can be beautiful outside one moment and chuck it down the next." England stated, sprinkling some golden dust on top of the necklace.

"Your country is insane Brows, I suppose the weather matches your mood swings." The ghost laughed, he hadn't looked outside since he had arrived in England but guessed it was raining outside.

"Thank you. Could you please refrain from calling me Brows, that's not my name."

Before Prussia had a chance to answer, England turned off the lights and stood inside the pentagram once again. He then draped the necklace back over the ghost's head, where it settled back into place.

The shorter looked up at the albino, the reflection of the amber flames flickering in his emerald eyes, causing the Prussian to stiffen. He was seriously considering the island nation's sanity, those eyes did not look like they belonged to a sane person.

"Does it need to be dark to do the spell?" The albino asked, avoiding the emerald orbs that were studying him.

"No, you were complaining earlier that my basement didn't meet your expectations, so I thought this would make things seem more authentic. Also this way is more fun." Prussia could just make out England's smirk in the dim light. Not that it mattered much as England started to chant a spell.

Emerald eyes glowed, the pentagram lighting up a dim red light, then the candles all blew out. There was a faint buzzing noise as Prussia's iron cross sparked red for a couple of seconds. The candles all relit, the glow died down and England's eyes returned to normal.

The blonde stepped out of the chalk drawing and switched the lights back on. "There you go, all done. You can now pick up items, eat and drink if you want and sleep, but you don't have to."

Prussia looked down to find himself no longer see-through. He didn't think the Brit had done anything, having expected a puff of smoke and a huge explosion, not a small lightshow. But he could feel that he was more solid and it felt awesome.

"Awesome! Didn't think you could actually do it Brows. I was sure it would backfire or something." The Prussian smiled like a maniac, jumping round the room and picking up different items.

"Backfire?! I have been doing magic for centuries and never has a spell gone wrong, except that time where I tried to summon a demon. Bloody Russia popped out of my floor, none of my curses seem to work on him as well the git. For the last time, stop calling me Brows. If you are going to be staying here a while, you might as well call me Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"Yes, it's my bloody human name you wanker."

"Yeah, I know that. Just not many nations have told the awesome me to call them by their human names. Fine, you can call me Gilbert the Awesome."

"I think Gilbert will be just fine."

* * *

**There we go, another chapter. Prussia had a bit of a freak out, but England remained unusually calm. His just used to this sort of crap. Anyway, he will shout and stuff at Prussia later if that makes anyone feel better.**

**There will be a few small OC's like sunbeam, but they wont do much, so don't worry, they have no important roles.**

**see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm back. this story is harder to write than my other one, I feel like it needs a fight scene. I will try and fit one in somewhere. Any way here you go**

**Oh, I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

After resealing the basement door, England headed towards his kitchen. The Prussian followed but at a much slower pace, preoccupied with touching random objects in the Briton's house, grinning to himself. It felt awesome to once again be able to interact with the world around him.

The smile quickly vanished on entering the kitchen and seeing the Englishman remove food from the cupboard and switch on the oven. "No Brows! If you die I won't get my awesome body back!" The ghost ran over to the Brit and caught his wrist.

The blonde spun round to face the Prussian, not looking at all pleased. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I was just going to cook some pasties." He snapped, snatching his hand back from the ghost's grip. Looking up only to find the albino's terrified expression, he continued in a slightly calmer tone. "I eat my own food all the time and I am perfectly healthy. What is it with all of you morons saying that I am unable to cook? My pastry based dishes and confectionary are top notch. And what did I say about calling me Brows?"

"Fine, **Arthur**, don't kill yourself. You put the awesome me into a coma last time I ate some of your food. You might be just one lethal dose of British food away from death." Prussia said with such conviction that England sighed in defeat. This was why he rarely got involved in arguments after using a lot of magic, the combination of the teleporting between countries and the spell had really tired him out, and now he just couldn't be bothered to argue with the stubborn ghost.

After turning off the oven and returning the food to its place in the cupboard, Arthur headed towards the front door, picking up his car keys and slipping on his coat on the way.

"Hey Arthur, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked as he floated after the Englishman down the hall and out the front door. He was immensely relieved that England wasn't going attempt to cook, but was confused by the Brit's actions, and since when did England ever give in to an argument so quickly.

"I'm going to get something to eat as I am clearly unable to cook for myself." The Brit huffed as he got into his car. He then leaned over to open the passenger door, raising an eyebrow when the ghost did nothing. "Are you coming or not?" Arthur asked impatiently. His hunger and fatigue were starting to make him grumpy. (more so than usual)

Gilbert continued to stare at the agitated Brit, still feeling slightly confused. Watching the blonde grow even more frustrated as the seconds passed, the lines of his scowl deepening, Prussia started to smile. "Chill Brows, the awesome me will accompany you and grace you with my awesome presence." Now grinning broadly, Prussia got into the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

Immediately, the albino reclined the car seat back and set his feet on the dashboard.  
"Get your feet off my dashboard you Teutonic Wanker, and put your seat belt on." England growled, turning the key in the ignition and checking his rear view mirror.

"I don't need a seat belt I'm dead, and there is nothing on my awesome sho-" Prussia's face fell, he had been about to argue that since he floated his feet never touched the ground and so wouldn't be dirty, but then he realised what the Brit had just called him. "Teutonic Wanker?" The Prussian stared at the Brit, not sure whether to laugh or be offended.

Arthur wasn't facing the gawking ghost, he was focusing on pulling out of his drive, but his cheeks were a faint pink. "W-well, since you keep insisting on calling me such a stupid and completely unoriginal nickname, I thought I should give you one." The blonde replied, still not facing his passenger as he pulled onto the main road.

"Nicknames are usually shorter than the actual name Brows." Reclining his seat back even further, Gilbert began to grin to himself. The stutter made it obvious that the island nation was embarrassed and hadn't intended to say the new nickname, just making the whole situation funny to the albino.

"Oh yes, because Iggy, Artie and my little rabbit, are so much quicker to say than England or Arthur. Also Teutonic Wanker is shorter than 'Gilbert the Awesome'. I honestly do not understand how I acquired so many nicknames, I mean China calls me Opuim. Even Romano calls me Tea Bastard , my brothers call me various things. Although they have on occasion called me Bunny, what is it about me that makes people think of a bloody bunny. I bet the bloody gits are in it together with the Frog, just to wind me up."

It took several minutes before England finally stopped rambling about all the various different nicknames he's been given and how the world were clearly working together just to annoy him. The Briton only stopped once Prussia could no longer hold back his laughter.

"Mein Gott, you really know how to rant, and over such small things. You should have had that as an event for the Olympics you just held, you would have won, hands down." Gilbert managed to say after his breathing calmed. It was strange that he could still struggle to breathe, even though he didn't actually need to breathe any more.

"Git. The only reason I'm not going to respond to that is that I'm still tired from the spells earlier, and I need to concentrate even more whilst driving. Anyway, the Olympics that I recently held were, as you would say, awesome." England smiled smugly to himself, he always felt incredibly proud whenever he thought back to the 2012 Olympics. His whole country was on such a high at that time that it took France trying to undress him to snap him out of his strangely upbeat mood.

"I'll give you that Brows, it was awesome, obviously not as awesome as me. And great party afterwards, I think. I can't remember much of it, so it must have been awesome." Gilbert's grin grew even wider as he remembered waking up in the Trafalgar Square fountain, with all of his clothes except his pants (underwear) missing.

France was being dragged away by the police for being completely naked, except for a rose being a certain place. Gilbert had often taken the mick out of his Eifel Tower, due to it being easily covered by a flower.

Spain had been with them at the start of the party, but somehow ended up by Tower Bridge wearing a bunny outfit riding a zebra. How he got ahold of the animal was later discovered on film: the Bad Touch Trio, with the addition of England, Scotland and Denmark, had broken into London Zoo.

"I'm afraid I have no better understanding to what happened that night. Although America did once tell me that I was 'Wicked cool bro, it was like the Hangover and shit.' (mimics America's voice scarily well)I would like to know how I ended up on top of Nelson's column, I was up there long enough to get over my hangover."

"Kesesesese! That was awesome. Scotty was the one that noticed he hadn't seen you all morning. Trying to remember where you were was hilarious. You still have that tattoo?" Prussia couldn't stop laughing at the memory, he just laughed even harder when England's face went bright red.

"Fick! You do! You have the tattoo still. It was the Olympic rings with '2012' in them right?"

"Oh fuck off, you got a tattoo of your face that says 'so awesome it hurts'." England's face was bright red, luckily he had pulled into a parking space and turned the car off - at the moment he was in danger of causing an accident.

He wordlessly got out of the car, not bothering to lock the door, and walked into an Indian takeaway. Slightly hunched forwards, the Brit was clearly irritated, his face, though straight enough to fool anyone who didn't know him, wasn't as impassive as usual.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Prussia got out of the car and followed the frustrated blonde. He was shocked to find a different England inside the restaurant compared to the one outside.

"Good evening Arthur. How are you, my friend? The same as usual?" An Indian man greeted the blonde with wide arms, striding up to the Brit as soon as he saw him, his chestnut eyes filling with joy at the sight of the island nation. Immediately the scowl on England's face disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile, it was small but it was definitely there.

Gilbert watched as the man firmly patted the blonde nation on the back, actually causing the small nation to jolt forward, but not a single sound of complaint came from the Englishman. Prussia couldn't help but wonder how this cheerful man knew the grumpy nation.

"I'm quite well thanks Raj. I would like double of my usual order if you will today. How are Anita and the kids? I haven't seen them in a while."

The restaurant owner, Raj, smiled even wider at England and gestured to a waitress to come over. "Priti, please get Arthur double of his usual order, our dear friend must be entertaining a guest this evening. A good choice my friend, we wouldn't want you to poison your guest Arthur." Raj laughed loudly, patting England hard on the back yet again. The Brit simply rolled his eyes having heard this all before.

"Anita is doing splendid, we are expecting again soon. A healthy baby boy according to the doctors. I just hope that my two daughters don't try to put him in too many dresses. The twins adored the dolls which you made them for their birthday."

Arthur's tiny smile grew at the news, looking really happy for his friend. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the ghost standing next to him. "That's great to hear Raj, you have wanted a son for some time now. My guest actually got terrified when he saw me go into my kitchen, so to save the hassle I came here. I have been in the mood for curry for a while and I can never seem to get it as your wife does, even after several cooking lessons with her."

"Your friend sounds very smart, I remember the first time I saw you cook something. You have been getting better though." The Indian laughed. England glanced sideways at Prussia, who was looking pleased with himself, and shook his head.

"I don't mean to be rude Raj, but roughly how long will it take. I left my friend in the car and he has a very short attention span, I fear that if I leave him for too long he may do something stupid." Arthur said politely, ignoring the Prussian ghost's obvious disagreement with the statement.

"Oh, no worries Arthur. It should be about twenty minutes, I will call you when it's ready. We can catch up again some other time." The two said a quick goodbye, before Raj turned back to work in the restaurant and England walked out of the door.

"What was up with that Brows? How do you know that guy?" Gilbert asked as soon as they were back outside, getting battered by the icy wind. The Prussian watched in confusion as England fumbled around in his pocket, appearing to ignore Prussia.

The blonde looked off into the distance as he adjusted his Bluetooth on to his ear. The Brit started to walk off in the opposite direction to the restaurant, locking his car as he passed.

"Met his grandfather during the war, saved him from a grenade. Met him again when he moved here. He remembered who I was and welcomed me into his family, his way of saying thank you for what I did for him in the war. I helped Raj's father start up the restaurant and I have watched Raj grow."

It took Gilbert several seconds to realise that Arthur was talking to him. Once he did, he couldn't help but think that it was a smart move England had just pulled - having the Bluetooth in his ear and not making eye contact with Prussia made it appear to any passers-by that he was just on the phone. All the nations thought he was crazy, he didn't really need his people to think the same as well.

"Does that mean that that guy knows who you are? I thought that we're not meant to tell anyone what we really are 'cept our bosses. Brows, you broke some rules? Awesome, never thought you had it in you."

"Shut up you git, I've never told him. They know that something is different, seeing as I haven't aged a day in all the time I've known them. They may have guessed who I am, but they've never asked me anything on the matter." England answered calmly stepping into a supermarket, picking up a basket.

"So what, your boss just lets you go round anyone's house?" As far as Prussia was aware, his brother didn't go round any normal human's house. France talked to some, yeah. But to actually go round their homes and send them birthday presents, Prussia wasn't sure if any other nations did that.

"Yes, well they are my people, I like to get to know who I am representing. I'm not the only one though, America, Australia and some of my other past colonies are fairly close to their people, even my brothers. If my boss doesn't like it they can shove it."

The Prussian laughed, watching the blonde weave in and out of his people in the, strangely crowded for this time, shop. It took the ex-nation a while to notice that most of these people were in fact ghosts.

The albino watched, feeling on edge as the ghosts gave England a hungry look. Whenever the blonde came into contact with one of them, the ghost would become solid, only to turn translucent again when he walked away. Some who were already solid watched the island nation as he passed with what could only be described as some kind of lust.

Prussia decided to walk closely by the Brit, acting as some sort of guard. His crimson eyes picked up on the confused looks the other ghosts shot him as the pair passed, but they did nothing to harm either of the nations. All of them knew who England was, and some of them had found out the hard way that he was not easily possessed.

"Arthur, I don't really like the look of these ghosts, they are staring at you unawesomely." Gilbert ignored the angered looks aimed at him. He even gave some the finger as they passed, the extremely pissed off ones that is.

"Don't mind them, they know who I am, and that I'm not a pushover. They won't try anything, most ghosts are pretty harmless. It's just when they make contact with me and they can feel again, they become, shall we say, hungry."

"They attack you Brows?!" Prussia asked, giving the passing ghosts an evil glare.

"Every now and then, but they're never successful. Some ghosts can be very dangerous, after spending several years in limbo, they can become violent. Most of the unsolved murders in the world's history were caused by ghosts. In fact one of America's presidents was assassinated by a ghost. Just don't tell America, the git would have a heart attack." England replied as he reached for several cans of beer, putting them into his basket alongside his cakes. He then started to head for the till but on the way something caught Prussia's eye.

"Hey Arthur, can you get me one of these?" The albino asked, gesturing to a display of journals.  
"Why do you want one of those git?"

"I've awesomely written in journals ever since I was a little kid and now I'm solid I can again. I need to document my awesomeness so that the world can know how awesome I am. C'mon Brows. It'd be awesome of you"

"Fine, but only because you'll never stop complaining if I don't." England gave in, picking up a plain black journal. Finally reaching the till, the blonde paid for the items.

When his phone buzzed in his pocket, the Brit smiled knowing that his takeaway was ready. The island nation casually left the store and crossed the street back to the restaurant. Prussia remained silent, watching the Englishman with a new sense of understanding.

Arthur unlocked the car, and tossed the albino a can of beer, before opening the door.  
"Hey Brows, let me drive."

"I don't think so. People will see a car with no driver and will freak out, which will ultimately cause an accident."

"Awwwwwhhhhh but that would be awesome, the looks on their faces. You are such a wet blanket."

"Oh fuck off and drink your beer, that's the only reason I got it, you Teutonic Wanker."

"Fine. Oh and thanks limey."

"You're welcome git."

* * *

**One day I might write that party. It would be like the hangover or something.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys I'm back**

**need to say thanks to Rosey, so thank you Rosey**

**I don't anything except my lap top called Fred and my car called Iggy but not Hetalia :(**

By the time that the pair had got back to the Englishman's house, Arthur was knackered. He wordlessly got out of the car and brought everything into the house, Prussia close behind, working on his third beer. The pair separated in the hallway, the ghost floating aimlessly into the living room while England headed into his kitchen. Tiredly, the blonde dished up their dinner and sat at the breakfast table.

Arthur was eating slowly, staring into space, when Gilbert entered the room. "Why'd you get some for me Brows? You said earlier that the awesome me doesn't need to eat. Not that I'm complaining, it's your money." Prussia asked as he sat down on the wooden chair opposite Arthur, his left arm slung over the back of the empty chair next to him, using his other hand to eat with. There was a look of mild disgust from the island nation at the ghost's table manners but it didn't linger due to his exhaustion.

"I thought you'd like something to eat, you ungrateful git, I'm presuming you haven't eaten since you died. I won't feed you again then, if you wish, or maybe I should just cook all the food in my house so you'll have to eat my cooking."

The blonde flashed a wicked smile when the ghost paled at his words, and continued to grin as he finished eating his food. Prussia honestly questioned whether England was a demon, he certainly showed some signs of being one.

"That is so not awesome Brows. Your cooking could be used as weapons of mass destruction. Is that how you became an empire?" The albino laughed, dodging the heated glare that had replaced the demon-like smirk.

"Of course not, you git. Unlike some people I am a skilled fighter, and have strong willed people to aid me in my conquests. I'm not French." England smiled, thinking back to the days when the mere mention of the name Arthur Kirkland would cause grown men to tremble in a corner. A frown soon set into his face, however, as he recalled some of his actions from back then. One of the burdens of having a long life was that it was plenty of time to acquire many regrets.

"Ja, I remember Brows, the awesome me has fought with you after all. We were awesome. Hey Brows, what's with the far off look? Brows? Arthur?" The albino waved his hand in front of the dazed Briton, who was staring off into the distance. It was worrying Gilbert a bit how Arthur's eyes had suddenly glazed over.

It was only when the Prussian tapped the blonde on the shoulder, did Arthur snap out of his daze and return to the present. He then turned his now focused gaze back to the ghost, a small, sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about the past. When I'm tired I have a bit of a habit of becoming completely engrossed in the memories. According to Minty, I once stared into space for an hour or so, not moving an inch. It was only when the little fellow tapped my hand that I snapped out of it. I'm not quite sure why I do it, or if any other nation suffers with the same problem - Wales may have mentioned it before." The Englishman rambled.

Prussia didn't know what to think. England must truly be tired if he was telling the ghost an apparent weakness of his. The albino wanted to ask more on the subject, but then again he didn't. The fact that the island nation was just rambling to himself, somehow he was now talking about umbrellas, made the situation seem even odder.

"You go into a daze for a whole hour? What the fick is going on in your head?"

The Briton jumped at the sudden question, realising that he had been rambling again - he really needed to sleep. He set his fork down on the plate, his food now cold (not that it really mattered, he wasn't that hungry any more) and ran a hand through his sandy locks. "It's like I'm having a livid dream about my past, but from a different person's perspective. It's a rather strange experience witnessing my own past from someone else's view. Enough of that though, if you don't mind, I'm going to turn in for the night."

The Englishman rose from his chair, plate in hand, and walked to the side. Opening a cupboard, he pulled out a small container and scraped his leftovers into it before placing the box in the fridge. The blonde then washed his plate and left the room, not even bothering to look at his guest.

Prussia wolfed down his food, now that Mr Gentleman couldn't scold him for doing so, and went after the Brit. Finding Arthur's room was relatively easy, as it was the only room that had a door slightly ajar with light seeping through. The ghost walked into the room unannounced to find an unimpressed England.

The blonde was wearing dark blue pyjama bottoms with the top in his hands. With the Brit shirtless, the Prussian could just make out the many scars on pale Englishman's skin. It wasn't an unusual thing for a nation to have scars, they have all been in many wars after all. Yet it was always strange to see another country's scars, especially if you could probably guess what caused them.

The Prussian could recognise one scar the Englishman had received during the Seven Years War, and some he might be responsible for. Some were from the Empire building days, though not as many as he would like, England was annoyingly skilled with a sword. Those scars though would be faint as they were caused by a nation and not something that actually affected the country. Unlike the large one across the nation's chest. Many seemed to forget how much the country of England had been through over its many years of existence, but looking at the nation in front of him made that impossible for the albino.

"It's not polite to stare Gilbert, I bet you didn't even wash your plate." The Englishman grumbled, pulling the top over his head. Arms crossed, he stared at the ghost, awaiting an answer. By how quickly the Prussian's face dropped, England knew that would need to wash the plate up in the morning. Or he could just use that spell, he was fond of that spell.

"The awesome me will get round to that later. What you up to Brows?" Even though it was obvious the island nation was getting dressed for bed, Gilbert couldn't imagine England going to sleep so early. It was only nine.

"Well seeing that I am in my bedroom, wearing my pyjamas, I must be flying to the moon." The blonde rolled his eyes, pulling down the covers. Prussia was one of the few nations that actually understood the island nation's sarcasm, so had to try to not smile at the Englishman's remark.

"Seriously Brows, who goes to bed at nine?"

"I do when I'm this exhausted. Teleporting to different countries is tiring and I was on constant guard at your funeral. That many countries amongst that many ghosts is dangerous, a very high risk of possession. I was casting a protective spell throughout the whole bloody thing as I couldn't set up one beforehand, so I'm bloody tired. And stop calling me Brows!"

"Possession?" Prussia had become slightly alarmed at that comment. Nations could be possessed? Is that what Arthur meant earlier about being attacked? Did any of the other nation's know about this? Gilbert was about to ask the Briton when he was cut off.

"Yes possession, I will explain everything to you in the morning if you wish, but right now I would like to sleep. I will start looking for a way to get your body back tomorrow, but please allow me to get some sleep." England's tone was rather flat but there was a slight plea hidden in it.

Surprisingly, Gilbert picked up on the Englishman's tone and took in the nation's appearance. He could see that the Brit was struggling to stay awake, even swaying slightly. The Englishman's appearance made Gilbert feel a bit guilty, which wasn't awesome.

"The awesome me will let you sleep, as you are clearly not awesome enough to put up with my sheer awesomeness. But I will be bored, there is nothing awesome to do in your house Art."

The blonde simply rolled his eyes and started to settle into his bed, not really caring if he fell asleep with the Prussian in his room. "I believe that America has left several games and films round my house which you may find entertaining. Japan also tends to give me various things to try out, admittedly not as much as he does to America, but he says that having a different review rather than just 'dude this is frigging awesome'," he impersonated America perfectly (making Prussia think that England should start talking like that to America, just to see what happens), "would be an advantage to him.

"I also have plenty of books which you could read, not that you would you uncultured prick. Also, just to point out to you, you are in fact a ghost. You can fly and visit another country if you are truly bored. From what I understand, all you have to do is think about flying and make conscious decisions about where you are going whilst up in the air, like going higher or even doing a loop-the-loop. Now bugger off and leave me alone."

Gilbert smiled as Arthur slowly closed his eyes, waving dismissively at the Prussian. It didn't take long until the Englishman started breathing softly, clearly asleep. Gilbert smiled yet again and left the room closing the door behind him with a whispered "Gute Nacht Brows."

Door closed, the albino headed towards the front door. He quite liked the idea of flying. After walking through the door, he didn't know where England had put his keys so this would save him locking to door behind himself, the ghost then thought about flying and found himself rising in the air.

Now where to go?

Numb, was the best way to describe how Germany felt as he walked into his empty house. He threw his keys to the side after locking the door and slumped into an arm chair. Slumping forward, with his elbows resting on his legs and his head cradled in his hands, he sighed heavily.

It was late when everyone finally decided to go home from Prussia's wake. Italy had offered to stay with the German, to keep him company, but the blonde politely refused. He needed to be alone.  
Ludwig dragged himself to the kitchen to get a beer and collapsed back into the chair. The blonde took a swig of the amber liquid, finding that it just didn't taste the same. Nothing was the same any more. A tear rolled down his cheek as thoughts plagued his mind about all the things that were now wrong with his life.

The house was eerily quiet, there was no loud laughter or exclamation of awesomeness. Germany couldn't even hear any chirping from the bird that seemed to follow his brother around, now that he thought about it he hadn't he even seen the bird since.

Working out didn't even feel the same without his brother. Prussia had always turned their sessions into competitions, making it more fun. Now, working out just seemed to be a chore.

He actually missed going to pick his drunken brother up from pubs, apologising for the trouble that he and his friends had caused. Not that he would ever admit it, but some of the things that Prussia had got up to were funny.

Prussia had just walked into his old house, wanting to prank his brother, when he found Germany crying silently. The sight had caused his non-beating heart to shatter. What the Fick had upset his little bruder?

The ghost ran to his brother's side and attempted to hug the blonde, only to find his arms went straight through the sobbing nation, causing said nation to shiver and look up, surveying the room. The German's puffy bloodshot eyes stared straight through the crimson eyed ghost. Germany then looked at his beer sadly, before setting it to the side, no longer feeling the need to drink.

Prussia felt empty. Here he was standing right in front of his younger brother who was crying and he couldn't do anything. He was completely useless. This was the worst he had ever seen his bruder, mien gott he wasn't even drinking beer, and he could do nothing.

"I'm sorry Bruder, it seems like I'm being a pussy." Germany tried to laugh but choked on his tears. What was he meant to do now, now that the one nation he had known for as long as he could remember was gone.

"I'm right here Bruder. Look at me. Mien gott! Pull yourself together, I told you to not cry for me!" The ghost screeched at the blonde, only to get more frustrated when the German didn't hear him.  
Germany felt a chill run down his spine, so got up to see if there was a window left open. As soon as the German rose from his chair a small box fell out of his pocket – he had put his coat on for the walk back from the hall, England's gift still in his large pocket.

He picked up the nicely wrapped gift and looked at it with curiosity. England did say to open it when he was alone. With that in mind, he slowly opened the gift, only to nearly drop it in shock.

Inside the box was a snow globe, that wasn't the unusual thing though. Inside the globe were two beautifully carved figures leaning up against a tree with red leaves. Instead of snow, red leaves would twirl around in the glass globe when shook. It was only on closer examination that the German noticed that the larger figure had white wispy hair and crimson eyes, while the boy sitting on its lap had blonde hair and blue eyes. It was Prussia and himself. He actually remembered doing this with his brother when he was younger. How did England know?

A note was at the bottom of the box. It simply read: _'It's best to focus on the good memories instead wallowing in self-pity. However, I know from experience that this is easier said than done, so I thought I would give you a hand. Shake the globe and find out.'_

Germany carefully placed the box down, and sat back down in the chair with the globe in his hands. He didn't really understand what the Briton meant, but he shook the ornament carefully, causing the red leaves to swirl.

Gasping, Germany was overcome with fond memories spent with Prussia and himself. The time when they had infiltrated an American base during WW2; the time when they had both dressed up for April Fools; Prussia teaching him how to fight and seeing each other again after the fall of the Berlin wall.

A small smile crept onto the German's face and more happy memories flooded his thoughts. Happy tears rolled down his cheeks. The pain he had felt before had subsided for a moment. He actually laughed when the sound of his brother's laugh invaded his mind, as the red leaves settled in the globe.

Ludwig placed the snow globe on the small coffee table next to him and picked up his beer, taking another swig. "Danke England." The blonde whispered between sips.

Prussia felt himself become lighter when his bruder actually smiled. Maybe he was going to be alright after all. Looking closer at the snow globe, the Prussian's grin grew. He remembered telling the Englishman about raising Germany before when they had gone out drinking. Although he thought England had drunk too much to be able to remember the conversation, but it looked like he was wrong.

"Looks like the awesome me needs to do something nice to the Limey. Maybe I should go and prank Francey pants."

* * *

**There you go. I hope it wasn't too much of a downer. Did you any of you think of a snow globe? yeah thats weird, and England did make it as I think he is good at art and carfts, with the sowing and making America's toys.**

**any way see you next time **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys I am back, and today I don't have much to say except sorry it's been a while.**

**Also, sorry if this seems slow so far, but it will pick up at some point. (I have planned a really sad scene)**

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Enjoys**

* * *

Prussia watched his brother finally drift off to sleep after finishing several cans of beer, though not before cleaning up after himself and feeding his dogs. Content that his brother would be ok now on his own, Prussia went to leave the house when the snow globe caught his attention.

He picked up the ornament carefully, admiring the carefully carved figures. They were so detailed. It was amazing the likeness between the smallest figure and Germany when he was younger was uncanny. Who knew that the former punk/pirate could do arts and crafts, he knew that he did sowing and stuff, but not sculpturing.

The ghost gave the orb a gentle shake, smiling as fond memories started to flood his conscience. Once the leaves settled and the memories faded, Gilbert decided that it was his mission to do something nice for the Brit.

The idea of pranking France was brought forward again, surely the Englishman would love that. The things that Prussia could do to the Frenchman, Gilbert was laughing at the thought of it. Oh this was going to be fun.

The albino grinned as he walked through the front door and headed to France.

* * *

The morning sun leaked through the small gap of the curtains, shining on a certain Brit, causing the nation to stir. The blonde rolled over trying to cling on to his sleep as he buried his face in his pillow. After several minutes passed, the Englishman begrudgingly rolled back on to his back and opened his eyes.

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, blinking a few times. He laid there silently, listening out for anything happening in his house, when he found that it was as quiet as it normally was, he concluded that Prussia wasn't in his house.

The English nation stretched out his limbs, a bit like a cat, and got out of bed. He then put on some slippers, before making his way to the kitchen. He decided that he wouldn't do anything unless he had his tea first.

Switching on the radio, the blonde hummed along with the song as he made his tea. Sipping his tea, he sat down at the breakfast table and listened to the news as it came on. The soft pita pata on the window alerted Arthur that it was raining, not really a surprise. It was relaxing to listen the rain blend with music that filled the kitchen, as he finished his drink.

Finishing his tea, England deposited the cup in the sink, muttering something under his breath as he left the room. The tap turned itself on as the sponge rose into the air, cleaning the cup and plate. The Briton smiled to himself, knowing that his house chores were being taken care of. It was the mild version of the spell, as he wasn't particular fussed how long it would take for the house to be cleaned.

The Briton made his way back upstairs and took a quick shower, lasting under ten minutes. The Briton stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and picked out some casual clothes, which just so happened to be a pair of dark fitted jeans and a baggy t-shirt with the phrase 'Keep calm and drink tea' across the front. On the back the crown was upside down with the words 'Freak out and drink alcohol'.

Feeling comfortable, England headed to his basement and picked out several books, placing them carefully on the floor by his arm chair. He picked up the thickest book before burying himself into it.

* * *

He honestly didn't know why he kept his mobile phone on him, he didn't want to be interrupted yet he still brought it with him. At the back of his mind, a voice kept telling him that it was so his bosses could get in contact with him if they needed to.

But then his bosses hardly ever contacted him via his mobile and tended to just send someone over. So again he questioned why he had his phone on him, and why the frog was ringing him. Of course he could just ignore the calls, but after hearing 'Another One Bites The Dust' four times, it became hard to do so. So he begrudgingly answered knowing that the Frenchman would just probably barge into his house uninvited otherwise.

"WHAT IS IT FROG!?" He snapped down the phone, sighing that he had lost where he was on the page. The text was so small as well, it was going to take a while to find his place again. "I'm currently in the process of researching something, which is becoming rather difficult to do with a certain shit beard constantly calling me."

"I do not care what research you are doing Angleterre. Whatever curse you have done, stop it right now. I have had enough with this nonsense Rosbif. What has the ever beautiful moi done to deserve this?"

England pulled the phone away from his ear, giving the device a puzzled look, as well as entertained. The Frenchman sounded panicked and annoyed, something was clearly wrong with France. England was actually a bit upset that he wasn't the cause of it.

"What is it that I have supposedly done Frog?" He didn't even attempt to hide the amusement in his tone. Apparently, France didn't take his tone well.

"You know exactly what you are doing Angleterre. Moving all my things while I turn my back. Where did you put all of my hair product mon cher? Just because your hair can't be as beautiful as moi, doesn't mean that my wonderful hair has to suffer."

England started to get bored so placed the phone down next to his chair on loud speaker, and attempted to find his place yet again, that was until another voice came through the phone.

**"Awwwwhhhhh Brows you are so missing out. Francy pants's face is awesome. He's freaking out. Mein got, he looks like he is going to cry."** England had to fight the urge to laugh at the Prussian, not really in the mood to deal with an enraged Frenchman.

The island nation took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke again to France, trying to be as civil as possible. "I'm not sorry to disappoint you France but this is not my doing. After the funeral, I retired straight away to my home, got something to eat then went to bed. As you should well know by now, I would happily confess to anything that would cause you any sort of displeasure if I indeed am the cause of it."

England could hear a frustrated sigh from the other end of the phone, France seemed to have actually paid attention to what Arthur had said, realising that the Englishman spoke the truth. "Very well Angleterre, I believe that you are not the one responsible for moving my things, but I know that you know something. Think whatever you want mon petite Lapin, but you cannot hide things from big brother France." There was a bit of a dark tone in the Frenchman's voice, but Arthur took no notice.

Finding once again where he was on the page, England decided to wrap up this conversation. "Cheers for informing me about your misfortune Frog, that really made my day, but I have work to do. Cheerio." Adding an extra cheerful tone, just to wind Francis up, England smiled to himself as he hung up the phone.

He turned his phone on silent before continuing with the task at hand. It was approximately fifteen minutes later that Arthur groaned in frustration, burying his head into his book. He had been reading for several hours now and hadn't found a single thing that could aid him in helping Gilbert. He knew that there was a way to make Prussia a nation again, which just made not finding anything more annoying. He really was in a good need of a cup of tea.

The island nation got up out of his chair, being careful not to trip over any of the books that had piled around him. Once out of the book blockade, England headed for his kitchen to make a tea and maybe have some biscuits (cookies).

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time that Prussia returned to England's house. He loudly proclaimed that he had returned, making the house more awesome, only to be met with silence. The ghost frowned, not really liking being ignored (who could ignore this much awesomeness?) and started to search around the house.

It was only after checking several rooms that he bumped into something that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Gilbert was face to face with a fuzzy green bunny with wings, which was hovering a few inches in front of him.

"Oh, there you are Gilbert. Arthur asked me to inform you of his whereabouts once you had returned, but you kept moving so I kept missing you. Arthur is currently in the basement doing some research. I should inform you, before you go in, that he is not in the best of moods, as he has found little information to help you with your predicament. I advise you to refrain from calling him Brows."

The rabbit gave the Prussian a polite smile, before flying off, leading the way to the basement. The ghost followed the faintly glowing creature, feeling only a little bit confused, he was sure he had met this creature before somewhere. He would have to ask Brows later, preferably when the bunny wasn't around.

Upon entering the basement, Prussia was met by a wall of books, the Englishman nowhere in sight. He glanced at the rabbit, which had disappeared, leaving a confused albino in the room. "Brows?" He asked hesitantly, heading towards the books.

"Don't call me Brows. Stupid Teutonic Wanker." Gilbert grinned at the slightly muffled voice coming from behind the book fortress, which grew even wider at the mumbled insult. England clearly wasn't in a good mood, it was a good thing then that Prussia was here, to cheer the nation up with his awesomeness.

The Prussian chuckled as he sat crossed legged into the air and floated over the book wall. The ghost then turned in the air, so that he was now upside down, a few inches in front of the island nation. Irritated emerald eyes looked up from his page, eye brow twitching.

"What do you want Gilbert?" Arthur asked through gritted his teeth, Prussia paid little attention to the frustrated Englishman, what could Arthur do anyway, he was dead? Prussia soon found out as England grabbed hold of his collar tightly, flipping him upright, actually causing the ghost some discomfort.

"Don't waste my time Gil, don't think that just because you're dead, I can't do anything, 'cause you will be sadly mistaken. How does passing on to the other side, sound?" The blonde growled causing the albino to gulp. He should learn when to not piss off the Englishman, usually the nation was fun to tease, but if he was in a certain mood it was best not to be near the Brit, outside a five mile radius was preferable.

"Just wanted to say danke for the gift you got mein bruder. It was awesome of you Arthur, you did what I couldn't." Crimson eyes clouded at the memory of not being able to comfort his brother when he needed it.

England let go of the ghost's collar at the sight of his face, his anger melted away instantly. "I'm sorry for my behaviour Gilbert. I'm just frustrated that I haven't found anything that can bloody help you. And don't mention it, I had some wood lying around the house and I wanted to do some carving, I also haven't used that charm for some time, I did it mainly for myself."

The ghost rolled his eyes at the Englishman, he could never admit to doing something nice. The Prussian quickly scanned his surroundings, finding the Brit was indeed surrounded by books, also that he had several unread messages on his phone.

"Chill brows, How about you call it quits for tonight? Also your phone is flashing. Answer them before the awesome me does, and you know that I'll read them Limey. The awesome me bets that you have loads of dirty texts tha-"

"Why does everyone think that I'm a pervert? That's the bloody Frog, I am a gentleman. For god sakes Gilbert call me Arthur, and no there isn't anything dirty on my phone, go ahead and read them if you want."

The blonde practically threw his phone at the ghost, he then abruptly stood up making sure not to drop his book on the floor. He muttered some words under his breath and the books started to float, before zipping across the room, landing in their spaces on the book shelf. He started to complain loudly to himself about those stupid sex ed tapes, watering his plant whilst doing so.

Shaking his head at the Englishman's ramblings, Prussia started to read the various messages. There were several angry texts from France, almost twenty from America asking stupid things, also that he might pop round at some point, not actually clarifying when. One from Japan inviting the Englishman to tea some time. One from Australia, which was just full of insults - Prussia checked the text history between the Australian and the Brit, and it turned out that they were in the middle of an insulting competition (war). Lastly there was one from Denmark which sparked the Prussian's interest.

"**Hey Eyebrows, why weren't you at the wake? I didn't have anyone to drink with now that, you know? You owe me, meet you tonight at the usual place at 7 and you're paying the first round."  
"Arthur get in the car, we're going out to get some awesome beer."** The ghost started to guide (shove) England out of his basement and out of the house. He grabbed the keys in the bowl beside the front door, he only just hear Flying Mint bunny call out after him saying that he'll lock the door.

By this time Arthur had had enough and spun round, causing the Prussian to fall flat on the floor. The Briton's face was bright red, his arms folded across his chest. He did not look pleased at all.

"You bloody git. I am not dressed to go out, you could have allowed me to actually get changed. What's so important that I have to leave my house at this instant?" As the blonde spoke, his body began to glow faintly, once gone he was changed ready to go out.

He was wearing the same fitted jeans as earlier, only know he had a thick white belt and a couple of chains hanging on his hips. His baggy t-shirt was now replaced with white one and a black leather jacket, a scarf around his neck with the British flag on it. He was also now wearing boots, instead of just slippers.

England didn't wait for the Prussian to answer, as he got into his car, turning it on. Once the Prussian was in the car, Gilbert explained that Denmark would be waiting for him. Feeling slightly guilty for leaving his drinking buddy on his lonesome, England didn't even argue about not going. It wasn't a particularly long drive, but it seemed to go quicker than usual, now that the island nation had someone to talk to.

"So what's with the green rabbit, the awesome me feels like I've seen it before?"

"Minty? I suppose you might have seen him before a long time ago, he looked rather different then. You know that many nations link to an animal for company?"

The Prussian nodded slowly trying to recollect the countries that had an animal companion. "Like mien awesome Gilbird? I haven't seen the little guy for a while." Prussia said sadly, staring out of the window.

England hesitated before he spoke, knowing how close the albino was with the bird. "I think he faded once you did Gilbert, but he should come back once you're alive again. Anyway, do you remember the rabbit I used to have when I was younger? It was some time ago, and I think that it was mainly the frog that visited me at that time, but I did meet you a few times when I was younger."

Prussia's eyebrows scrunched up in thought as he tried to remember the rabbit that England was speaking about. His eyes widened in realisation once he remembered. "Mien Gott! You were such a small squirt back then. But Brows, that rabbit was white."

"Yes, well it turns out that linking to a country that has magical powers causes them to … change. I didn't intend for it to happen. Imagine my surprise when I woke up in the wood one day and I couldn't find him in the grass, as he had turned green. I believe that it was during the Hundred Years War, that he grew wings and became invisible to people that don't have the 'sight'."

Prussia couldn't help but laugh picturing the tiny nation trying to find the green rabbit when it was by his feet. "Is your magic, why your colonies have eyebrows like you, after spending so much time with you, they began to change." The albino laughed causing the Englishman to scowl, maybe he should deactivate the charm keeping Prussia solid, and just let him walk to the pub.

* * *

**So there we go, Minty was a normal rabbit at one point but England's magical aura caused him to mutate or something. Maybe that's why his cooking isn't good, his magic plays up with it.**

**I also want England's t-shirt, not sure if it exists, but it needs to**

**Sorry if the prank seemed boring but Prussia will have his fun at a meeting. what's an hetalia story with out a crazy meeting?**

**any way see you later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I'm back. It's hot here on this little island, very odd.**

**Any way, this chapter is a bit ...odd, but I am odd so that's not really surprising.**

**I don't own hetalia and enjoy, also thank you Rosey.**

* * *

By the time England had pulled up outside the pub where the trio would usually meet up, he was seriously wondering how he had managed to not kick the albino out of his car. Do not let Prussia have control over the radio, as he will insist on turning up the volume as high as it will go and singing just as loud as it.

England could only hear a faint whistling noise as entered the pub but he was not worried as he has been to many concerts before and knew it would only last a few minutes. The song 'Friday', however, may be stuck in his head for some time. Bloody Teutonic Wanker.

At the furthest end of the room a tall blonde was waving energetically. He was clearly yelling at the Englishman and even though England couldn't hear him, he knew exactly what he was saying. Many nations were able to lip read, being alive for so long and battling in many wars, one learns certain skills - being able to communicate where it is too loud to hear anyone speak was one of them.

From what the Briton could make out, Denmark was saying (yelling) "Yo Eyebrows! Hey Eyebrows! Over here." It then became obvious that the Dane started laughing, clearly happy that England had come.

"Hey you actually showed up, didn't know if you were gonna, seeing that you didn't text back. I would have just flirted with some chicks or started a fight or something if you did a no show, but you're actually here. Awesome Art, so how are you doing?" Denmark said (roared) to England, a huge smile plastered onto his face.

The smaller blonde rolled his eyes, knowing full well that the Dane would have most likely just got completely wasted and talked to Gary, the pub owner, about a load of nonsense. The getting into the fight probably would have happened, but Gary had learnt from past experience that it was best if he tried to prevent any fight that the trio got into. He would also attempt to flirt, but when drunk the Dane usually just burst into fits of giggles.

"I'm quite alright. What about you though?" England spoke at his normal volume, just because he couldn't hear properly didn't mean he was going to shout like an idiot like his friend. The whistling was starting to fade, his hearing returning, though he wasn't sure this was a good thing with how loud the Dane was.

"I'm cool Eyebrows, nothing can keep me down. Though, it's strange him not being here, you know? Keep expecting him to show up, you know? Burst through the door laughing, and try to set your clothes alight."

The Nordic nation's bright smile dimmed a bit as he spoke about their missing friend, but brightened up as he looked up from his pint of beer to the Englishman. England nodded in understanding, his emerald eyes dulled slightly looking sad. A small smile tugged his lips as he turned to see the ghost standing next to him, who was clearly not enjoying his drinking buddies being so bummed out.

"It feels like he's still here, very close actually. I never understood his blasted obsession with trying to set me on fire, the bloody git." The Dane laughed loudly as well as the ghost, they were good times. The blonde simply rolled his eyes .

"Oh, well Norge said that you and him did some spell once, but the spell back fired or something like that. Nearly set the whole place in flames but the fire didn't touch you. Said something about an abnormal glow. Of course I told Norge that he has been talking to his 'magical friends' too much. I told Gil about it, so he made it his awesome mission to set you alight."

England's face became deadpan as the taller blonde finished explaining, he shouldn't have expected anything else really. He had to question why he kept on associating himself with these types of people.

**"Kesesesese! That's my one regret Brows, I never got to set you on fire."** The albino laughed, draping his arm over England's shoulder. Arthur sent Gilbert a heated glare, about to yell at him before remembering Denmark wasn't able to see the Prussian, or hear him. Lucky Dane.

"And you just let the prick attempt to set me alight? You are a true friend Mathias. And just so you know that spell didn't backfire, it was just Russia. I'm not quite sure why he finds joy in constantly interrupting me whenever I'm doing an incantation." The green eyed nation stopped glaring at seemingly nothing from the Dane's point of view, to frown at the loud blonde.

Not being at all affected by the Englishman's now hostile look, grin still plastered on his face, though admittedly a bit smaller than earlier. "Eyebrows, it was as funny as hell. Awh come on man, tell me that if it was the other way round you wouldn't have just sat back and watched. Anyway you left me hanging last night at the wake, so we're even."

England waved dismissively at the Dane, saying that he didn't hold any grudges, and leant on the bar. He smiled (smirked) at the pub owner and held up two fingers to the man, the pub owner nodded and handed the Briton two beers.

Mathias's eyebrows rose at how quickly the Briton downed the drink, apparently wanting to catch up with the Dane. Others would have been worried about this, but not those who drunk regularly with the island nation, meaning Denmark and Prussia. England could actually drink as much as anyone else, if not more, that is as long as he kept away from vodka.

"I've already had five before you came in Brows, you are going to drink quicker than that if you want to keep up." The taller nation laughed raising his sixth pint to his lips, drinking much slower than his friend.

"That's not even a challenge. Gary, may I have five more beers my good man, I need to catch up with this git here." Arthur asked rather politely but with a challenging glint in his eyes. Prussia watched amused, knowing that his friends were going to get wasted tonight.

The Englishman looked over his shoulder to the ghost, a small smile on his face as he nodded to the beer that he hadn't drunk yet as his other five arrived. Gilbert blinked, puzzled about what the Brit was on about, earning him an exaggerated eye roll.

**'It's for you, I'll distract him while you have a few drinks. Do it discreetly though, people will spot a floating glass, no matter how drunk they are.**' England mouthed to the Prussian before looking away and downing another glass.

Crimson eyes lit up once Gilbert understood that he was getting beer, for free too. "**I need to prank Francey pants again then, America too. Danke Limey~**" Prussia sung his thanks, earning him a snort from the recipient.

The pair had lost count ages ago of how many drinks they had drunk. They were both slightly merrier than they had been when they first entered the pub, Denmark had managed to get even louder. England would giggle every now and then, but they were both fairly sober, if not a bit tipsy.

Prussia had counted eight beers for both of them, a bottle of cider, three glasses of rum and a few Danish drinks that Prussia didn't quite hear the name of. Over all a pretty impressive amount. It was fair to say that Gary quite enjoyed it when the trio came to his bar, it was good business. Of course Prussia had drunk nearly the same amount, as England ordered double of everything, sometimes triple.

"Oh, it seems that that lovely young lady left her drink." England smiled examining the cocktail a lady had left when she and her friend had attempted to chat up the two nations. England's eyebrows rose, once he saw the napkin underneath the glass with a number written on it.

Denmark grinned like a maniac and started to laugh loudly once he noticed his friend and the napkin. "'Bout time you noticed Eyebrows, the chicks left ages ago. The red head left me her number." Arthur didn't seem fazed at all by the teasing tone in his companion's voice as his face turned smug.

"Take that country of l'amour, I got a girls number by doing absolutely fuck all." The Briton had a huge grin on his face as he downed the cocktail the girl had left behind, only thinking afterwards that there might be something in the drink.

**"Mein Gott! Arthur, there's vodka in that cocktail!" **Prussia screeched as he lunged at the Brit attempting to grab the glass, only to be too late as the glass had been emptied of its contents. The ghost groaned, knowing that he now had to deal with the drunk England. He could just leave him though.

"Awh Art, that had vodka in it, I've been trying to not let you have any of the stuff today." The Dane whined once England placed the glass down on the counter top, his eyes looking anxious. Damn, give it a few minutes and he would be singing loudly and find the room to be too hot for his liking.

"I don't even have Gil here to help me. You know what, fuck it, if I get completely trashed then I won't care. Although I did tell Norge that I wouldn't get too drunk. I'll just get drunk enough that anything you do will be funny." Mathias laughed as he ordered some shots.

* * *

The vodka seemed to be starting to take effect as England turned to Gary and, slurring slightly, ordered a vodka martini, he might as well have more vodka as he'd already had some of the usually forbidden drink. "Stirred not shaken. No, wait... shaken not stirred," he told the landlord who was currently in the process of making the drink.

As soon as he was given the martini, England looked at a man who happened to be standing next to him at the bar straight in the eyes and announced "The name's Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." He then proceeded to down the drink in one and turned back to the Dane.

It was clear the vodka had now taken full effect as, true to Denmark's prediction, England was now singing a song he was making up on the spot called 'Pub and Go' at the top of his lungs, gaining everyone's attention in the pub. Prussia had decided against abandoning the Brit and watched in amusement as the Brit took off his jacket and started swinging it above his head.

"You know what Gil, I liked that song you used to sing when drunk. What was it called again? MIEN GOTT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I need to find a guitar." The Briton giggled as he jumped off his stall, landing on his feet surprisingly and stumbled off in some random direction.

"Eyebrows come back here, there isn't a guitar in the pub." Despite being a bit drunk himself, Denmark was worried about his friend's actions, especially since he had just talked to their dead friend as if he was there.

Following the drunken nation, Gilbert made sure Arthur didn't fall over anything, moving chairs out of the slightly stumbling nation's way when no one was looking. "**Artie, Den can't see me so stop talking to the awesome me in front of him. He's just going to think that you are more insane than he already does."**

****"I have told you before Gilbert that I am not insane and fairies are real. I had a tea party with them the other day, Harry Potter was there as well. Wait, no he wasn't. The prick, he rejected my invitation. Or was that a dream?

….

"I definitely had a tea party though.

"Hey Gil, I'm a wizard. Hehehe. But I lost my broomstick. Do you want to help me find it? We can look for it after I find my guitar, I swear I had one somewhere." The Briton swayed for a bit, looking deep in thought before his face lit up. "It's in my car!"

Before Prussia had any time to react England dashed out of the pub only to return moments later with a guitar with the British flag on it. He also seemed to have a portable amp as he plugged his guitar into it and started to play. Prussia had no idea what the Brit was playing but playing it he was, and pretty well at that.

Although Denmark was worried about his friend who kept talking to their dead friend as if he was there, he couldn't help but shout out songs for the Briton to sing. It didn't take too long before he got up and started to sing along with his friend.

He did however think that it was time for England to go home when he told Prussia to take it away. Prussia couldn't agree more, he could see how people were giving the small blonde strange looks as if he was mad, and it angered him. His friend was completely sane (in nation terms anyway), which was surprising considering that he could see ghosts.

Denmark called a taxi for the Briton and waited with him, making sure that he actually managed to get into the car. Once the small blonde had clumsily got into the car the Dane left, but not before telling the driver where to go - the whole time cursing to himself that he had let England have some vodka. It was fun to hang out with a drunken England, but he wanted to talk to someone more since Prussia's death. He would just have to call him in the afternoon, not the morning though, England would have a killer of a hangover.

"**Right Brows don't talk to the awesome me until we get out of the taxi, don't want your people thinking that you're crazy."** The green eyed nation simply nodded before going into a deep gaze, Prussia was sure it was the same one he had earlier which apparently caused him to see his past again.

Using this to his advantage, the ghost allowed the Briton to relive whatever memory, so that he wouldn't talk to the taxi driver. The driver stole glances to his spaced out passenger in his rear view mirror, deciding against his usual chat with his customers.

The Prussian tried to gage how far away from the house they were but couldn't tell due to how dark it was. All the ghost could make out was the lampposts that whizzed past and the trees that aligned the roads. There were so many trees in England.

It was only when the taxi came to a stop outside a large house that had a few lights on on the top floor, making the house seem more welcoming, that Prussia noticed that they were in fact outside Arthur's house. Turning to face the blonde, Gilbert found that the island nation was still in a daze. It*had been about forty minutes.

Tapping the blonde on the shoulder, Gilbert successfully brought England out of his daze causing the Brit to jump in his seat. Emerald eyes lazily looked around at his surroundings, taking much longer than should for him to work out where he was.

Once he realised that he was home, a small giggle escaped the small nation, which caused the albino to laugh. Britain was like an excited child when drunk, or a violent punk, or complained about his past. Luckily for the Prussian, the Englishman had become an excitable ten year old instead.

The Englishman fished around in his pocket and pulled out a couple of notes, he put them through the driver's window and stumbled out of the vehicle. "Bye Steve. Don't worry, it's not cancer, and it is just a cist."

The driver, Steve, stared in shock at the man. England didn't seem to notice as he walked (wobbled) up his pathway. Steve decided that it was best not to stay around this odd man for too long, especially as he may not be aware just how much he had actually tipped Steve, so he drove off, slowly. He was still shocked, driving fast was just going to cause an accident.

It was on his way back that Steve thought about how that strange man hadn't scared him and that he had actually felt safe around him, which was truly strange.

"Gott Arthur, stop scaring your people, it's not awesome." Prussia, who had been watching the taxi as it drove away, turned to face the island nation, only to not see him, at first. As soon as the taxi driver had driven off, England had lost balance and fallen flat on his face. Prussia sighed and trudged over to the floored country. The albino snorted as he knelt down next to the Briton, said Briton was looking at the floor as if it had just insulted him.

"The floor just attacked me! Why did it do that? I haven't said a bloody thing that could have offended the ground, yet it attacked me. Gil, I'm surrounded by the enemy, I can't escape!" The Prussian tried desperately to put on a concerned front for his friend, it was obvious by how the Englishman spoke that he actually thought the ground had it in for him, which was just hilarious.

"Don't worry Brows, I'll help ya out. How about I carry you? My feet don't touch the ground anyway." Prussia tried to ask seriously but failed as a laugh escaped his mouth every other word.

The island nation looked up to the crimson eyed ghost as if he was some holy saviour - Prussia actually expected to start hearing a choir singing behind him. England's green eyes were wide as he reached up to the Prussian, like a child would ask their parent to pick them up.

"Mein gott Arthur! The awesome me needs a camera to capture this awesome moment. You look like a ficking child. How do you manage to be stuck one moment then look like a cute kid the next?" Gilbert asked as he scooped up the Briton in his arms, bridal style and walked up to the front door.

"Thanks Gil. You are sooooooo awesome. Hehe. I didn't say thanks for pranking the Frog. Thank you for pranking the Frog. You are a true friend, not many prank the Frog for me. I'm friends with anyone that pranks the cheese monkey. Thank you Gil!

"Gil, your name is weird. Why are you called Gil? You don't have any gills. Or do you? Are you a merman Gil? Will you get a tail if you get wet? I wish I was a merman, that way I could live in the sea when people piss me off. People piss me off a lot. I can't do that though, I never learnt how to swim."

Prussia held in his laughter at how sad the blonde seemed to be because he wasn't a merman, he knew there was a reason he enjoyed drinking with the Englishman. His ramblings were just pure gold.

It was rather easy to open the door, even with the Englishman occupying his arms, who was oddly light. It did take a while to get the keys from the drunk, but it was all straight forward after that. The ghost carefully kicked the door open, and closed it gently behind him with his foot, finding the house incredibly dark despite the lights he'd seen on upstairs from outside.

"Scheiße Limey. The awesome me can't see a verdammte thing." Crimson eyes narrowed as Prussia tried to make out a light switch in the dark.

"I can help with that." England said relatively cheerfully. The Prussian smiled assuming that the Englishman would just do a simple spell to turn all the lights on in the house, but he was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Arthur grinned up at the ghost and, with a rather dramatic wave of his arms, declared "Let there be light!" As soon as the last word had escaped his mouth the island nation began to glow. The Prussian blinked and found himself holding an England that looked a lot like he did earlier, only now there was a pair wings on his back, which had ripped half his shirt off, and a halo floating above his head.

Prussia did the only thing that he could do: scream loudly and drop the angel on the floor. He then sprinted off to the guest room Arthur had told him he could use while he was staying, leaving the winged Englishman on the floor.

The glowing nation curled up into a ball on the wooden floor and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, odd.**

**The angel thing will be important later, it's not just a random thing. Although when I came up with the idea at first, it was just random. What can I say, I like angel England.**

**anyway see you next time, and review and stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys**

** i'm explaining the Britannia angel a bit, but not fully**

**i don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Prussia slammed the door shut behind himself and leant against it, breathing heavily. Blinking several times, he attempted to make sense of what he'd just seen. Unfortunately for the Prussian, no matter how he looked at it, it didn't make sense.

Brows was an angel.

Limey was an angel.

Arthur was an angel.

England was an angel.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was a fricking angel.

Giving up, Prussia allowed himself to slump onto the floor, his back supported by the door, and lazily examined the room he was in. It was an average sized bedroom that had a warm, lived in feel to it. The walls were a cream colour with a pine wood flooring and matching wooden wardrobe and desk. Covering the desk were various picture frames of different nations, and on closer inspection had words carved into it.

The most faded carving seemed to have been done by England himself and said, '_Feel free to make this room feel more at home, though there is a desk and a wardrobe in here for a reason. Please keep your rubbish off the floor as it makes it easier to clean.'_

The ghost had a small smile on his face as he read each of the comments, a few of them even included a small insult towards the Brit. It seemed that every guest that had stayed round the Englishman's house had left a message, there was even an awesome one that Prussia had written himself, though he couldn't quite remember when.

Leaving the desk the albino examined the room further, there were little trinkets from different countries. There were a few toys that littered the windowsill, which belonged to some of the micro nations, as well as a few posters, ornaments, Prussia swore he saw a Russian doll somewhere, and some incense.

Gazing up at the ceiling though, it became clear that the guest room used to belong to Australia when he was a colony. The once white surface was completely covered in aborigine art. Around the outside were various landmarks of the country and native animals, whereas in the centre was a family portrait of some sort. Each person looked to be in someone else's art style.

"I've heard that Australia did all this when he was still a child. Apparently when England walked in, the poor boy thought that he would be scolded as he'd got paint all over himself, not just the ceiling.

"England, however, just admired the artwork with a small smile then left the room. When he returned he had a few of his other colonies and they all joined in with Australia to help him finish, they all drew themselves in the middle as well.

"All the other rooms have paintings on the ceiling now as all the colonies liked the idea of personalising their rooms. It was only Australia that offered his room as a guest room to other countries once he became independent. Some think it's so he can show off.

"Apparently, when you touch the painting any good memory that you have had with the nation; whose room it is, come to find. If, say Australia touches his painting, all of his good memories are brought to the surface. It's the same charm that he put on that snow globe."

Crimson eyes widened at the sound of that voice and snapped round to find a slightly see-through old man with silver hair that was tied back. Prussia recognised him immediately.

"Old Fritz!?" He breathed, finding this all a little too much for him to handle. Finding out that England was an angel, then seeing a man that he had once admired and thought he'd never see again right in front of him, was mind blowing.

"Ja Gilbert, it's me. I have to say that I'm not very impressed with what you did to England, just throwing him onto the floor like that." The old ghost scolded, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

The albino gaped at his former boss, he knew that England was an angel right? If he knew that Prussia had dropped the Englishman, he must know that the blonde was an angel, yet why was he so indifferent about it?

"You say that as if it's normal, which the awesome me is pretty sure isn't. The idea of him being able to see ghosts, I can take, as it's awesome. But that is different. Are you going to tell me that that is normal and that other nations can do that? 'Cause that's so not awesome for me to just find out now." The ex-nation asked animatedly, waving his arms around as if that would help make his point. All it accomplished, though, was Prussia reminding Fredrick of a chimpanzee. The old ghost smiled at the thought.

"Nien, England is the only one and it is a sad story why he is, one of which isn't my place to say."  
"What? How did this happen?"

"I have already told you Gilbert that I can't tell you. I know that it is my duty to serve my country, but I cannot tell you how England came to be this way. If you are truly curious you will have to ask one of his bruders, don't ask England himself, he doesn't know."

Gilbert became thoughtful as he digested what his former boss had told him. So his brothers knew about this, and apparently more than England did himself. Why couldn't Fritz tell him, and what other nations knew about this?

Fritz waited patiently for the Prussian to finish thinking it through, leaning casually against the desk Prussia had been gazing at earlier. He knew from experience, that once Prussia was focused on figuring something out, you could not snap him out of his concentration. It was admirable, yet annoying at the same time.

"Can you tell me why he changes into it? Does that form do anything awesome?" Gilbert asked as he walked over to the bed and made himself comfortable. He had a feeling that they might be talking for a while.

"Ja, that I can tell you, though again it is rather sad. It eases his suffering, he changes into it when he admits that he is suffering."

"The limey has suffered a lot, anyone who knows a bit about his past knows that, yet the awesome me has never seen him like that before." Raising an eyebrow quizzically, Prussia cocked his head to the side as the Seven Years War came to mind.

"You need to listen to me more Gilbert, I said 'when he _admits_ that he is suffering', i.e. either by crying or admitting it out loud. You still don't listen carefully to anyone. You know as well as anyone else how stubborn Arthur can be, so it's not often that he changes." The older ghost sighed, why did he have to start on this topic, he was going to be here for a long time, although it was nice to actually talk to his country again.

"Ja, Limey is as stubborn as Scheiße. Wait you just called him Arthur, the awesome me has never heard you call him by his human name before. Does that mean America knows? From what the awesome me has heard his seen Brows cry twice."

"Ja, I suppose I did. I have spoken to him a few times and he asked me to call him that. Nien, America hasn't seen him like that, very few nations have. When America was little, the first time he saw Arthur crying, he stopped Arthur from crying long enough for the change to happen. As for the revolutionary war, France told America not to look back as he left. The change doesn't happen as soon as he cries, it allows him a short amount of time to get a hold of himself."

The older ghost's eyes became solemn as he explained, not really noticing the shocked albino. It dawned on the Prussian that if France told America not to look back, then he must know about England, and that he'd kept this information from his two best buddies.

"What!? So Francis knows?"

Fritz mentally face palmed for letting that slip, of course the albino was going to pick up on that. Knowing Prussia as well as he does, he knew that Prussia now felt slightly betrayed by France.  
"*Yes, France knows. He knew that losing America would cause the Briton to cry so told America not to look back, to keep his secret. Arthur's brothers made him swear not to tell, they only realised after Rome how important it actually was."

The way his former boss spoke made Prussia think that Old Fritz couldn't go into any more detail than that. He did however pick up on something important, England was like this before Rome, and Francis knew about it before as well.

"So how many people know about this, not including the awesome me?"

"Many ghosts know as we like to gossip but Nations, only ten others nations know. All of his brothers, France and Portugal know. Also some of his colonies: Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong and Canada.

"Apparently Canada was the one who found Arthur in the rain once America left. He's also the one that knows the most out of the colonies - Francis has let a few things slip around him. Some of other colonies might know something, but have never said anything like the ones I mentioned earlier."

Honoured that he was one of so few that knew this, Prussia grinned wildly. He didn't care that the ghosts knew, but he was one of only eleven nations who knew this giant secret in the world of nations. Of course he wanted to find out why Arthur was like this, but it was clear that he wasn't going to find out from the ghost in front of him.

"Awesome! You said that he changes when he is suffering, but Brows wasn't, suffering when he changed just now?" Surely Fritz could answer this question, and then he probably wouldn't ask any more questions, to Fritz anyway.

"Oh, he can change into it anytime he wants, but doesn't usually choose to, so it's normally only when he feels suffering like I said earlier. When betrunken, Arthur's thought process isn't the same as if he was sober. He tries to avoid changing as it takes about a day before he changes back to normal. His brothers have never figured out why that's the case."

The Prussian smiled and rolled his eyes, it didn't really surprise him that England would do that while he was drunk, he was rather odd. What he didn't expect though was for the other ghost present to chuckle lightly, stand up straight and clap his hand together.

"Right, now that we have sorted that out, we can help you get a better understanding of your powers as a ghost. You already seem to have a good grip of passing through walls and flying, must be the help from that pendant Arthur gave you. Changing your appearance and the ability to possess someone are skills that may be better for you."

Coming to a complete blank, Prussia just stared at the older ghost with his jaw hanging open. He couldn't be serious right? Possession?

"What? Seriously? Possess someone? And why would I want to change my awesome looks?" His former boss chuckled at the albino's question, it was expected actually. Prussia was like a slightly annoying, but lovable nephew.

"Beruhigen (calm down) Gilbert, changing your appearance can be useful to avoid other ghosts. You can also use it to entertain others. I also don't mean for you to possess people for your own sake, but it can be used to help them. I saved your life a few times on a couple occasions by processing you for a short moment of time."

"You possessed the awesome me?! Why?"

"To stop you doing something stupid of course. That's why I am still here, to watch over my country."

It seemed that, at some point in his drunken state, England had woken up and managed to find a bed. England knew that he wasn't in his own bedroom but in fact Hong Kong's old room, as he woke up to a firework scene. England did wonder how Leon was able to fall asleep so easily with a painting of fireworks on his ceiling, but it seemed to have done the trick.

Groaning at the throbbing pain focused at the front on his head, the blonde rolled onto his side only to groan yet again. It was only then that he realised the extra appendages on his back, and the irritating light which stubbornly decided to stay by his head. The annoying glow caused his headache to grow even worse, but he could easily cope with it. The good thing about this form was that it almost cured his hangover.

The island nation slowly sat up, knowing that getting up quickly would just aggravate his head even more. The Englishman looked around the room only to notice that his clothes were thrown around the room. Apparently in his drunken sate Arthur had stripped down into just his underwear as he was too hot.

Grumbling to himself England picked up his clothes and headed out the door to his room. Picking out some clean underwear, a pair of baggy jeans and large jumper, the sleeves slightly too long, and headed to the bathroom.

Once feeling a bit more refreshed than earlier, he did have a mild hangover after all, he headed to the kitchen. Having experienced several hangovers, Arthur knew what to do. A few pain killers and a full English breakfast would do the trick.

"Bloody hell, what the hell did I do to my house?" England exclaimed as he saw the state to his house. There were various drink stains on the floor as well as broken vases and dirt, apparently while drunk he had thought it was a good idea to bring part of his garden into his hallway. That just meant that he would need to do some serious cleaning once he had eaten.

The kitchen wasn't in that much of a better state once he entered, although everything that he needed to make a tea was out ready for him. The scales were in the sink and a boot was on the stove, luckily it was off. Why did he sleep walk while he was drunk, although he usually had one of his magical friends looked after him, but then he did arrive late.

With his headache starting to subside, the Englishman decided to open all of his windows, letting some natural light into the house. Having been filled up by slightly over cooked eggs, bacon, sausages, mushroom beans and hash browns (against popular beliefs, England can eat a lot when he wants to, he just doesn't stuff his face constantly like some other nations) he was ready to clean his house.

Finding his ipod and putting it on shuffle, England placed the device into his pocket and rolled up his sleeves. He used the scarf that he wore around his neck the night before and tied it around his head like a bandanna, keeping his hair out of his eyes.

First things first, was to wash his plate, then to wipe the sides down. This was going to take a while.

Having just finished his intense training with Old Fritz, Prussia was in a bit of a daze but thought that he should go and find England to say sorry to the Englishman for dropping him. Finding that all the curtains were fully open, Prussia thought the maids (with such a big house England must have maids) had arrived.

He wasn't really prepared to find England with his back towards him, wings spreading out a bit through the rips in his jumper, dancing. The Brit was dancing along, swinging his hips whilst hovering, singing loudly.

"I want to break free, I want to break free~" The English man sang happily, oblivious to the Prussian watching him. Gilbert tried hard not to laugh at the at the island nation, he truly did. Arthur was just so funny, Gilbert really could not decide whether England was a serious person or not. He could be majorly stuck up one second, then doing something completely random.

"Nice moves Brows." The Prussian laughed as the Englishman suddenly stiffened, his wings twitching. Slowly the angel turned round, his face a deep shade of pink. He gaped like a fish as he tried to speak, clearly embarrassed. He quickly however managed to collect his cool, despite his embarassment, England had a strange skill to keep a calm façade. (unless he was talking to France or America)

"Yes well, I-"

"IGGY!?"

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Yes, England likes to sing when cleaning his house. He and Prussia will need to have a jamming session whilst cleaning, Prussia will have a broom.**

**and yes I'm sorry about Fritz I didn't know how to portray him,**

**I know I didn't explain it fully as I want one of the uk brothers to. Yes I have mad an excuse for the brothers to show up. And yes America did see England cry when he was a kid but he was only crying for about 10 seconds, not long enough to change.**

**Not sure how the colonies painting their rooms came into this, but it just did. I liked the idea of it.**

**The story will pick up in a bit, I know i'm doing a few silly bits but it will become more serious and have a bit of action in about 2 chapters I think**

**erm i think that's it **

**review and stuff**

**see you next time**

**oh and congratulations Will and Kate with your baby boy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys final update before my holiday to sunny Spain, so you probably wont get an update before i get back in about 2 week. Unless I my friend does it for me. any way this one is a bit long.**

**also sorry if this story seems to have slowed down or gone off topic, but if England knew how to change Prussia back straight away that would be a short story. Also it's going to pick up and become angsty/dark and stuff and prussia becoming a nation won't be England's main concern. **

**erm, i think i had something else to say, but I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Scheiße, that's America! What are we going to do about you having wings and stuff? The awesome me guesses that you want to keep this a secret. I'll scare him away using my awesomeness." The albino spoke quickly, and was about to rush out of the room, until England called out to him.

"I assure you that won't be necessary, this isn't the first time that I have drunkenly turned into this and probably won't be the last." The blonde stated rather calmly whilst folding his wings tightly against the grove of his back under his jumper. He then took hold of the golden ring that was floating above his head and chucked it into the cupboard along with the hoover.

"I am really not in the mood to entertain that git right now, I have to finish my bloody paperwork for tomorrow's meeting. Granted, it is only a little bit that I need to do, but that Yank is suck an attention seeker, that I won't get the time to do it." England continued, sounding rather frustrated and remained completely obvious to the shocked Prussian. The ghost watched as the angel hid his wings, looking completely normal. He then looked to his side and stared at the door of the cupboard, where he could hear a faint thumping noise from behind it.

"Ignore that, it's just my halo trying to get out of that blasted cupboard. The stupid thing is too bloody attached to me for my own good."

"IGGY! DUDE, YA HOME?!"

The Englishman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He threw his head back, slouching slightly. Once he'd taken a deep breath, England deemed himself ready to face the whirlwind of energy known as America.

"I don't think that Jack quite heard you in Australia, shout a bit louder." The island nation grumbled as he made his way to the hallway, where he had pinpointed the American to be, due to his loud gob. The Prussian smirked following closely behind, but did steal a quick glance at the thumping door (he would have to make sure that America didn't come into this room).

"Why would I want the Aussie to hear me, I'm talking to you Ig?" Prussia snorted at the American, earning him a glare through slender fingers from England , who had just faced palmed. The blonde slowed down his pace towards the American, putting off getting tackled to the floor.

The angel had learnt from experience that being hugged (crushed) by the teen, whilst in this form was particularly uncomfortable due to his wings. The spectacled nation had a habit of appearing whenever England had got drunk the night before and turned himself into an angel. Alfred has never found out though, even though he would squeeze the Brit he never felt the wings - probably due to Arthur keeping them painfully tight against his back.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that you were taking to him as I don't know who this Iggy character is that you were speaking of. Maybe all the hamburger meat that you have consumed, has replaced your brain and you have confused Aussie with Iggy."

The Brit reached the top of the stairs and saw the excitable nation at the foot looking up, beaming. Once the comment from the Englishman sunk in, he pouted and crossed his arms like a stubborn child.

"Dude, you are so mean. I just wanted to see you before the meeting tomorrow. And you totally know that you're Iggy, and burgers are awesome bro, way better than anything you could make."

**"He's got a point there Brows, your cooking sucks."**

Turning his head to the side to where the ghost was currently standing, England gave the Prussian a death glare. The albino might have been worried about his health if he wasn't already dead. This earned the Brit a worried look from the American.

"Yo, Iggy stop talking to your imaginary friends. I'm starting to get seriously worried about you cuz, maybe you need to see a doctor."

The temperature in the room dropped considerably and even America, who is known for being unable to read the atmosphere, knew that he had gone too far. Arthur's dark aura was one that could rival Ivan's. Prussia had to sidestep away from the Englishman due to its intensity, but glared at the American as well.

"Oh shit dude, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I mean I know everything that you went through when your boss thought you needed to be tested. I take it back Arthur, I'm sorry. I still look after that unicorn you gave me. Yeah, I know I can't see it but the food I leave out keeps disappearing."

The American looked up to the emotionless Englishman, wishing that he could just turn back time. He had really done it this time. It was a subject that all of the nations had agreed to never talk about, in front of the Englishman anyway.

* * *

It was after WWII when England's newly elected boss had spotted him talking to his fairy friends. The man honestly thought that he was doing some good sending the nation to a clinic, he thought that the country was just shell shocked from the war.

The Prime Minster didn't know what the treatment was actually like and why it was so secretive. He thought a top secret place was the best place to send a nation; he didn't know that it was a place for treating insane criminals.

It turned out that the 'doctors' weren't too happy with England's attitude towards them, whenever he disobeyed an order or said something witty, he got electrocuted. If he got into a fight, or fought back when the guards beat him, he would get whipped. If he said anything about mythical creatures being real, he got dunked into freezing water until he blacked out.

He was their favourite plaything, after all none of the other 'patients' healed so quickly or were able to take such a beating. He was the toy that they couldn't break, their only 'patient' that refused to cry.

As soon as the Royal family found out from the Prime Minster that England was having treatment, they attempted to free the country. The asylum didn't like the idea of releasing their favourite toy, so refused, saying Arthur was too dangerous.

Of course the Royals were furious with the Prime Minster, telling him that he should have spoken to them first before doing such a thing. They told him that he had always been like that, the same goes with his brothers and other nations. They made sure that the Prime Minster was the one to tell England's brothers why he had _really _been missing for a year.

To say that the brothers didn't handle it well was an understatement, luckily though for the Prime Minster, a nation can't physically harm any nation's boss. They just ripped his house apart with their bare hands. Finding that, that wasn't enough they decided to tear down the place where England was being kept as well.

According to rumours, it was only when surrounded by his brothers did the Englishman finally cry. It was then that the brothers realised that what happened in there was hard for the smallest of the British Isles, but they still didn't know the full extent until afterwards.

The Englishman had become a robot, he never expressed any feelings and ignored all his fairy friends, frightened that if he acknowledged them or his feelings then he would get punished.

This terrified the nations of the world and a new rule was made that no nation was allowed to have any form of treatment unless passed by the world's nations and bosses. After the first meeting the newly freed country had attended, Wales decided that he would take England's place at meetings, not wanting to upset the nations.

It took five years of being looked after by Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales (Ireland also when he wasn't busy) until Arthur was himself again.

* * *

"You can use James's room, his brother's is currently out of order." The Brit whispered, before retreating up the stairs without looking back. Gilbert watched the retreating figure, resisting the urge to follow him, England clearly didn't want to talk to the two present. Minty was following the Briton anyway.

"Fuck!" America yelled as he hit his head against the wall so hard that, if the wall wasn't made out of bricks, his head would have gone straight through. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Breathing out a shaky breath, America slumped down against the wall, his head in his hands.

Placing himself next to the teenage nation, Prussia tried to think of how to make the situation any better. It was obvious that the American hadn't meant anything by the comment, he'd had a big smile on his face as he said it. It was something that he used to joke around saying before the whole thing happened, and it just slipped. Prussia guessed pranking would have to wait until later.

The ghost left the mortified American, not really seeing how he could help the boy, and went to find Arthur. It's didn't take long to find the angel, as he was standing in the hallway of the second floor facing the wall. His large white wings were hugging his petite frame as he cradled a phone to his right ear.

"Hey Dylan, I'm sorry to bother you but I don't really want to bother Connor about this and it's already five o'clock so Alistair will be out drinking." The Englishman spoke in a quiet and hesitant tone, which contrasted the worried and high pitched voice on the other side of the phone. Clearly Wales was concerned about his little brother.

"Alfred just reminded me about my 'counselling' and I needed to talk to one of you." From what the albino could make out there were a lot of Gaelic swears from the Welshman, apparently not happy about something.

The emerald eyes widened in slight panic, his eyebrows disappearing into his messy fringe. "No, no. Don't worry the lad didn't mean it like that. I could tell by the way he said it. The Yank used to tease me about it before. I just need to talk to you until I calm down and face him again."

The voice from the other end seemed to calm down considerably causing England shoulders to drop. Minty took this as a sign that the blonde was feeling a bit better and landed on his head, which succeeded in calming England down further.

A warm smile crept onto England's face at whatever his brother was saying. "No, I haven't put a traffic cone on any bus stops recently, it's mainly Alistair that does that… Yes, I did get Connor a cone when I was drunk… I got him two actually, apparently, according to Alistair, I didn't want the other one to be lonely… Did you know that he bought a traffic cone before and kept the receipt, that way when he gets drunk and caught by the old bill, he can say that it is actually his cone… No, he doesn't carry the same cone around with him, he steals them and says that he bought them. Bloody Scot."

The blonde laughed as he said goodbye to his brother and hung up the phone. He ran his hand through his sandy locks, or he went to, he instead ran his hand through Minty's fur. The bunny snuggled deeper into the Brit's head, which was apparently a comfortable bed. It reminded Prussia of Gilbird.

"You were oddly quiet Gilbert, although I do appreciate it. Right, time to cheer up the loud mouthed idiot." The blonde turned around and gave the albino a small smile, before making his way back to the top of the stairs tucking his wings against his back.

"America! I'm going to finish off a bit of my paperwork, I shouldn't be that long. There is ice cream in the freezer, and I think you left your superhero films in the cabinet beneath the telly in the living room. Once I'm finished up here, we could go out for something to eat, as I am clearly not up to the task to cook."

The gloomy mood of the house lifted at those words. The Englishman put his fingers into his ears, Minty did the same but with his paws. Prussia gave the pair a puzzled look, which England replied with a 'you should do the same' look.

"AHAHAHAHA! KNEW YOU COULDN'T STAY MAD AT THE HERO!" The American's voice boomed around the house, causing the walls to shake, and a certain ghost.

"Mien Gott! How can he be so loud?!" Prussia winced, covering his ears with his hands. He looked towards England for some answers, but all he received was a shrug as the island nation made his way to his study.

It suddenly dawned on Gilbert that Arthur was constantly surrounded by loud nations, himself included, so this must just be a norm for the Englishman. Maybe that why England was never able to remember Canada's name (without hesitating) as he was just used to loud nations.

That reminded him, he needed to ask England to get some maple syrup from Canada when he went to the meeting. If he was going to be living with the Englishman, then he was going to need a lot of the stuff. That, or he could just do all the cooking… Nah, smothering everything in maple syrup was so much easier.

Realising that he was currently just standing in a hallway like an unawesome person, Gilbert decided that he would do something to kill some time. He started to laugh to himself as he came to the conclusion that since America was in a better mood, he could prank the hell out of him.

So the albino made his way to the living room, where America was. The wheat blonde was sitting on the floor with various films sprawled out in front of him, looking deep in thought. Gilbert rolled his eyes as he noticed that the container of ice cream next to the teen was already empty.

After picking 'The Amazing Spiderman' by doing 'ip dip do', the American cheered and switched the telly on. He turned the volume way up and made himself a fort out of cushions on the sofa. The ghost chuckled at the sight, America was such a big kid.

Gilbert waited for a while, for the American to become engrossed in the film before he started messing with him. It was the American's fault for not having the remote included in his little fort. Leaving it out in the open for all to see, of course he was going to change it to German.

The teenager whined, crawled out of his cushion fortress and hunted for the remote. He started to curse up a storm when he didn't find it after 20 seconds and just gave up and settled for watching the rest of the film in German. He could understand it, all nations could understand the world's languages, they just had to concentrate harder if it wasn't their own.

So the teen begrudgingly watched the film, but with not as much enthusiasm as he had earlier, he shouldn't need to concentrate hard when watching a film after all. It should be effortless enjoyment.

Finding the lack of a response from the loud nation disappointing, Prussia decided to just press random buttons on the remote, causing the telly to: change channels; change screen size; change contrast and pausing and rewinding the movie.

By now the American had, had enough. His face had grown bright red and he chucked a pillow at the screen. It was only once he threw it, that he realised that he could have broken the TV, luckily for him though, it just bounced off.

"IGGY, YOUR TV IS BUSTED MAN. I CAN'T WATCH THE AWESOME MOVIE DUDE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Alfred yelled from the living room, staring angrily at the black screen. Gilbert smirked at how flustered he was, he didn't really seem to care that his pranks would eventually effect Arthur.

"Nothing is wrong with my television Alfred. It's a new one that I got just last month as my brother wasn't happy with the rugby results. Just do something else for now, I have almost finished." The Brit's voice wafted through the halls. The American pouted and plopped back down onto the sofa, while the ghost grinned, he could just picture the string of swears coming from the Englishman.

Gazing up to the ceiling as if it had all the answers, America thought of what to do while Iggy was busy. Normally he would just burst into the room and demand attention, but after his slip up earlier he decided against it.

After staring for a minute and having nothing spring to mind on what to do, America fell back into the chair with an exaggerated sigh. "Agh, Iggy's house is so boring when he's not here to tease. Stupid tea drinking British dude, doing his stupid paperwork. Must'a been busy to not 've done it by now. Agghhh I'm so bored!" The teen exclaimed as he sprawled out on the sofa, his arm resting across his eyes. If anyone came in, they would presume that he was dead.

Prussia sighed, honestly kids these days had no sense of adventure, maybe he should entertain the bored nation. By entertain, he meant freak out. Smiling at the thought, Prussia set to work.

The ghost started by moving the pillow of mass destruction that America had thrown earlier. It was a simple thing to do really, which an ordinary person would find freaky, but a pillow suddenly flying out of nowhere and hitting you in the face, was usually enough to cause someone to become cautious.

The American sprung to his feet, wielding his own weapon, scanning the room for the cause of the attack. His grip tightened on his pillow once he saw that he was alone in the room. Chuckling nervously, Alfred decided to leave the room and go into the kitchen, ice cream wasn't that filling after all.

Following closely behind, Prussia smiled like a maniac, it was particularly funny how America held the cushion as if it could do some serious damage. The wheat blonde walked up to the fridge and gave the room a quick scan before he opened the door, this pleased the ghost greatly. All he had done was throw a cushion, yet the superpower was on high alert.

Now to kick it up a notch. Doing the same as he had done to France earlier, Prussia started to move things around whenever America looked away. The confused look on Alfred face was priceless as, dumbfounded, he pointed at the moved object and where he swore it was beforehand.

The ghost did this for roughly half an hour, causing the America to be on the edge of hysteria. His gaze kept flicking around, never staying on one spot for longer than a minute. His skin was noticeably paler than it normally was, no sun kissed glow, and was covered in beads of sweat.

"I-Ig-Iggy!? I think there is someone in your house dude. I'm the hero so I'm not scared or anything, but I don't wanna hurt any of your citizens cuz. You should call 911 or something." Cursing himself for stuttering, America started to make his way up the stairs backwards on guard. This caused Prussia to giggle, it only just occurred to him that he was a bit sadistic.

"I would know if there was someone in my house Alfred, I have spells for that. I would also like to point out that we are in England, not America. Calling 911 won't do much, 999 might be more useful. Now shut up you git, I'm on the phone to Mathias."

Due to his panicked state, America didn't notice the irritated tone in England's voice. He did however, notice the flying teddy bear coming down the stairs. One would usually mistake this for Canada, but the bear wasn't white and had a red bow and blood spilling from its mouth (ketchup).

America screamed.

Prussia had never seen anyone move so quickly. He blinked several times until it finally sunk in that America had just legged it, and that he was missing the reaction that he was waiting for, so ran up the stairs. Making it to the top of the stairs just in time, Prussia saw England get tackled to the floor, phone still in hand, by America.

Bursting into fits of laughter, Gilbert waltzed up to the floored pair and smiled at the Brit. He could practically feel those emeralds burning back into his skull. Arthur seemed to have caught on pretty quickly to what had just happened, which wasn't hard with a screaming America and an overly happy Prussia in the same room.

Sighing, England tore his death glare away from the ghost and put the phone back to his ear. "I'm afraid that I will have to call you back later Den, I have matters that I need to attend to." Hanging up his phone **and awkwardly putting it back on the stand, England began rubbing soothing circles on the hysterical nation's back.**

**Whilst doing this, he was angrily mouthing at the albino. 'I am seriously considering leaving you like this, yes you've had your fun but now I have to deal with it. You Teutonic Wanker, I have a feeling that I am getting close to solving your problem, but I might just not bother.'**

**"Awwwwhhhh come on Brows, I thought you'd like me pranking the kid. I was thinking of you. Actually the awesome me was just bored." **

**'You bastard, do you honestly think that I wanted this. The git won't go to sleep after this.'**

**"You're enjoying this Brows, don't lie. The awesome me can tell when you're lying."**

**'Yes, of course I wanted to spend my evening like this. Who doesn't want to have a full grown many crying on you, making your clothes wet from snot and tears?'**

Even though England was mouthing the words, Prussia could tell that he was being sarcastic. He could practically hear the tone in his head. Giving up, Prussia apologised so that the island nation could tend to the American.

The Englishman reassured the young nation that he was safe, that ghosts couldn't harm him, which did help calm down the nation. America stayed close to England as the Brit started to walk around his house putting 'protective' spells on all the doors to stop the ghosts, which really just stopped the doors squeaking (he had been meaning to do that for a while).

America seemed to relax slightly at the England's action, thinking that the house was made safer. It was not a lot, but it was a start. The island nation ordered some food, thinking the American wasn't up to leaving the house anytime soon. The pair ate in mutual silence, England not eating too much due to his large breakfast and left the rest aside for Prussia. America, as predicted ate twenty by himself.

At some point during the evening, Gary dropped off England's car and guitar. England had, had the landlord insured on the vehicle seeing how often he drunk at the pub and so couldn't drive home. The pub owner knew that Arthur was something different and had respect for him when he wasn't drunk, so was happy to help. Gary smiled at the nation, as England gave the man the fair for a taxi and tipped him.

* * *

Once the bar man was gone, England suggested turning in for the night and was surprised when America complied. The Briton was sitting comfortably in his bed, telling Prussia to bugger off, when his door was pushed open.

Shifting from foot to foot, stood America, not looking at the Briton. Prussia gave the loud nation a puzzled, yet amused look, whereas England just looked like a tired parent. The Briton remained silent, no longer reading his book, whilst he waited for the American to talk, he knew that it had taken some courage to come to his room and ask what the young nation was going to ask.

"I thought that you would be scared all by yourself with the ghosts and everything, so I thought I'd stay with ya. You know being a hero and all, I can't sleep all snug on my own, when you'd be shaking in fear." The young nation laughed, but it sounded strained. He was still absolutely terrified and England knew that. Even though the pair would deny it, they both knew each other incredibly well. They knew what scared the other and what they really meant when they spoke.

What England heard America say was 'I'm still a bit freaked out about what happened earlier and I don't want to be by myself in your big old house.' Seeing that Prussia was in the room and that he was England, he was going to make America admit it first, he didn't want to look like a complete softy.

"I'm perfectly fine America, in fact I think that I will sleep like a baby tonight and dream of unicorns. Just go back and enjoy James's bed, it's fairly comfortable. I know that you would prefer your old room, but you destroyed half of it when you were here last." The Brit stated calmly.

Prussia laughed as the teen started to squirm, the kid was a superpower for Gott sake. He stopped though when the wheat blonde pouted and went wide eyed. Normally this wouldn't affect him at all, but he didn't expect what happened next.

"Iggy you are so mean, you're gonna make me say it aren't ya. Fine. The ghost crap totally freaked me out and I don't want to stay by myself in your creepy house. Now move your old man butt over." The child (yes child at this point) whined, sounding desperate. The ghost tried not to smirk, but when he looked at England his jaw dropped to the floor.

The Emerald eyed man looked guilty and heartbroken, like a mother looking at their poorly child. He couldn't believe it, the puppy dog eyes worked on the former pirate. The cold hearted British Empire was feeling bad for a scared teenager.

"Fine, you can stay with me for the night as you are a pain in the backside when you are tired, especially at meetings. Also I'm not old and don't call me Iggy. You and your bloody puppy dog eyes, you know I can't say no to that. If it wasn't for that I would have kicked you out in a heartbeat."

As the sandy blonde moved over to make some room for the younger nation, Prussia fell through the wall in shock. The ghost landed in Arthur's ensuite looking as if someone had just slapped him in the face.

Prussia did hear that England was a good parent from some people, a bit of mother hen, but that went against what was more commonly heard. Most people thought that he was bad at raising kids, They looked at America's attitude and think that he was a terrible care taker. But what Prussia had just witnessed just killed that rumour. The blood thirsty former empire was a big softy.

To make sure that the albino wasn't seeing things, he walked back through the wall, and stared. America was actually in the same bed as England. The pair weren't touching each other and stayed on their own side of the bed, but it was still shocking. The ghost continued to stare until a clap of thunder snapped him out of it.

To his surprise both nations flinched.

"I thought you had got over your fears of thunderstorms Alfred when you were younger." The Englishman said, trying to act calm. The younger nation gave the older a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck.

"I did, but you know the towers and everything. It just makes me jumpy. What about you dude, I totally saw you flinch as well?" Prussia watched awkwardly, apparently forgotten about by England, but didn't want to leave, this was like free television.

"You know I actually rather enjoy a good storm, but my body seems to disagree with me. Every time I hear that drumroll my body thinks it's being attacked again. Stupid really."

"Nawh, I understand Ig. They don't scare me anymore as I'm the hero, they just make me flinch." The American smiled sleepily being jetlagged and being terrified wears you out after all. All of that and the addition of England's humming, caused the American's eyes to droop. it didn't take long before the younger county was asleep, snoring.

The blonde looked up from his book and looked at the oddly silent Prussian expectantly. The ghost crossed his arms across his chest, wondering where to start. Not really knowing how to go about this, he instead started to laugh at the Englishman.

Arthur groaned as Gilbert fell to the floor clutching his sides from laughing so hard. His pale face was now a deep shade of red. Deciding that he had had enough, he threw his book at the ghost.

"You are such a woman." The albino managed to say through laughter, struggling to get off the floor. This statement caused the Briton to become flustered and started to splutter. He did that strange thing where his irises and pupils disappeared, causing his eyes to become fully white in shock. No one quite understood how he was able to do that.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kesesesesese. You are like his mutter. You also sow and clean, you are such a girl. You're not hiding anything else are you?"

"You mean beside being an angel and having a dead nation living with me, no I have no other secrets from the world. This is your fault anyway. Everyone knows that he is terrified of ghosts and there you go and haunt him. You git, I bet you didn't even think of the consequences of your actions." The island nation spoke in a harsh whisper, practically hissing.

Sensing the large amount of hostility aimed at him, Prussia thought that he should save himself. He didn't doubt that the small Brit could exorcize him or that he would do it if pushed far enough.

"Chill Brows, of course the awesome me thought it through. I could have done a lot worse to the kid. I was going to write things aimed at him on the walls, but thought you might get pissy with me for ruining your walls. I could have possessed him."

"I wouldn't allow that. You're right, you could have done worse. I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't go overbroad. I suppose I will still and try and find a way to make you a nation again. It's really annoying me though, I feel as if I already know how to do it, but whenever I get close to attaining it, it escapes me. My mind becomes fuzzy. I bet my brothers have something to do with it."

Before the Englishman could go on a full rant about his brothers doing whatever annoys him, Prussia interrupted him. "I saw Old Fritz earlier. He told me that you don't know why you're an angel, maybe that has something to do with it. He also told me what it does and who else knows. Also he taught me how to be even more awesome than I already am." Gilbert flashed him a grin.

Snapping his mouth shut, England thought about what the Prussian had just told him. His brothers did always change subject whenever he brought up how he became this way. He bet that they knew why he couldn't remember much of what happened before he changed and could hardly remember his mother.

The island nation was about to say something when his body began to glow. The room flashed as the thunder clashed. Once the light had gone, Arthur was asleep, no longer an angel.

Seeing how tired the island nation looked, Prussia turned off the alarm clock so the Brit could have a bit of a lay in. He'd would wake him up in the morning, and give him enough time to arrive at the meeting on time.

The ghost went to leave the room and find a way to entertain himself, maybe take a nap when he spotted a pen. Doing what seemed like the natural thing, Gilbert drew on the younger teen's face and snickered as he left the room.

* * *

**yeah, so there you go. The mad house thing, I'm not sure as to how that came about, it just did. could be an interesting story by it's self, but I don't want to write it;)**

**erm... yeah see you later guys and yay Wales sort of made an apperance, he will actually turn up at one point but he was on the phone, just to clear thing up. Dylan=Wales Alistair= Scotland Connor= Nothern Ireland and Patrick = Ireland (eventhough his name didn't pop up)**

**review and stuff if you like and see you next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, bet you didn't expect me to update seeing i'm in Spain (hehe) but i have wifi**

**anyway I'll let Spain take over**

**"hola mi amigos, Hutcchy does not own hetalia and apologizes for any mistranslated words as she uses google traslate. Mi amigo Gil wont trasnlate for her.**

**Can I go know, Roma was going to help me harvest some tomatoes?"**

**Yeah sure, and thank you Spain. You might want to be quick as i think i saw France with Romano.**

**"I'm coming Roma!" (sprints off, leaving a cloud of dust and tomatoes)**

**"What's that's gits problem?"**

**"Toni, just being Toni kesesesese!"**

* * *

"Bollocks! I'm late. You Teutonic Wanker."

"Chill Limey, you looked tired so the awesome me thought to wake you up later. You've still got plenty of time to get to the meeting. America only left the house a few hours ago to get to France and he can't teleport."

The Prussian watched the frantic Briton run from one side of his room to the other, in aim to get dressed. The blonde suddenly stopped and twirled round on the ball of his feet and gave Prussia a death glare. The ghost thought that he had grown used to these looks, but this one was different.  
This one had an undertone of panic.

"I don't have enough time to set up!" he yelled, spreading his arms out wide as if that would help illustrate the point. Noticing the blank look on the ghost's face, he dropped his arms to his sides and continued to rush to get ready.

The albino blinked several times just trying to figure out why that would cause the Limey to be so wound up. "Mien Bruder would just set up, he's always early." Crimson eyes were trained on the blonde, it was a miracle that he hadn't knocked everything over by how he was running around.

"No, not that kind of setting up you twit. I always arrive at meetings early to set up a charm, that's why I set my alarm so early. I can't believe I got up later than America of all people, how did he get up before me anyway?!"

Aiming to calm the island nation down, Prussia placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder, noticing how foreign this action seemed to him now, he had grown used to just going through everyone. "Arthur breathe. Verdammt. What do you mean by spell? And Canada called America this morning to make sure that he wouldn't be late, s'pose he didn't want to wake you after last night. That reminds the awesome me, I need maple syrup."

Worried emeralds gazed into that of crimson, finding the other's presence strangely relaxing, England let out a shaky breath, for once being grateful that the ex-nation was with him.

"The protective spell that I place on all the nations runs out at some point today. Every world meeting I cast a spell that puts a protective charm on all the nations that enter the conference room, it disables ghosts from possessing them. If the nation is safe from ghosts, then so is their boss. Can you imagine what would happen if some of the world leaders got possessed by angered ghosts?

"This meeting got pushed back due to your... well you know, I had to make sure that the meeting was no later than today. The spell wears off I think about lunchtime, and those meetings are always filled with ghosts that have grudges against nations. Someone is going to get bloody possessed and it's all going to be my fault! There will be another world war! People will die and there will be even more ghosts, which mean even more possessions! Which will lead to even more deaths!

"I've had enough of wars! I've seen too many new ghosts! I can't help them all Gilbert! There will be too many for me to help pass to the other side! I can't! It's bad enough seeing your own people die in front of you, but to see their mangled souls leave their body and carry on! I've seen too many bloodied children cry for their families, all alone! I can't do it anymore Gilbert!"

Tears threatened to fall as they formed in the corner of the blonde's eyes as he started to breakdown. Without even thinking, Prussia embraced the Englishman, holding him tightly against his chest. It was then that the albino realised that England's ability to be able to see him was like a curse for the island nation, a burden. It was then that he decided he should try and help the Briton out more, make everything easier.

"Nicht weinen (don't cry) Arthur, you'll change again and I know that you don't want that to happen before a meeting. I don't know why you're so worried Limey, you got the awesome me to help you now. I will kick any unawesome ghost's ass that tries to do anything. Come on let's go, you've got twenty minutes to get there in time."

Gilbert reassured the Brit, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, which did earn him a muffled chuckle from the Englishman. Arthur attempted to move away from the Prussian to get dressed, only to find that the ghost's grip was too strong. Muttering some words under his breath, a small flame suddenly flicked on the snowy white hair. Prussia swore and pulled back, releasing the Englishman who was laughing.

"Bloody git, don't tell me to get ready and not let go. Also if you're coming with me, then you may need to alter your appearance slightly. Just so no one recognises you, dead or alive. You said that 'Old Fritz' taught you various things, I'm assuming that changing ones looks was one of them."

England shouted from the bathroom, seeming to have got over his miniature breakdown pretty quickly. When the blonde reappeared from his bathroom, he was greeted by America. A floating America.

"Aahahahahahaha! I'm the awesome Hero." The look alike laughed with his hands on his hips. England tried not to laugh by throwing his hand over his mouth but only managed to snort instead, which caused the look alike to laugh harder.

"You know that would have been pretty good, if it wasn't for the fact that you're floating and that you still have a bit of your accent. Plus it's 'I'm the Hero!'" He imitated the American's voice perfectly once again, "America doesn't say awesome as much as you do Gil."

"Awh Iggy, I'm just trying to be more awesome to honour Prussia's awesome memory, but I will never be as awesome as him. I'm floating because of my awesome friend Tony made me some cool hover boots, you can't have them dude as you're not awesome enough."

By this time England's face had turned red from trying not to laugh, he succeeded in muffling them but a few giggles did escape his lips. This caused the ghost to beam - he'd accomplished his mission in cheering up the blonde.

"Be serious you git, you can't go looking like the Yank. Just change your hair and eye colour. Also don't speak too loudly, I'm not sure if Lucas or Vlad can see you but they will definitely be able to hear you." The Briton was mainly ready now and was just grabbing a few things from his room, items which to anyone else would just look like random objects.

Smirking, Prussia did as he was told and changed back to his usual self. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, his white chair changed to a light brown colour, his eyes a silver. Checking himself out in the mirror, the Prussian winked at his reflection then chased after the Englishman who had left the room.

"You want me to speak with an accent, I can do an awesome French one. Maybe Scottish, that will be more fun for the awesome me. Where do ye think ye goin' laddie, you'd be forgettin ye briefcase wee Arthur."

England automatically cringed at the exaggerated accent, there was no smell of tobacco anywhere in the house, so he knew that it wasn't actually Scotland in the room with him. Not that he really cared if his brother was there, it was just Wales had probably already told him about yesterday and Scotland could be protective when he wanted to be.

Clocking onto what Prussia had actually told him, England turned round to go and fetch his briefcase. The temporary Scotsman grinned as he watched the island nation go back for his case, muttering a wide variety of swear words.

As the Englishman rushed off to find his case a yellow glow crept up on the ghost and settled on his head. Prussia frowned as he felt the extra weight on his head (nearly non-existent, but still there) and looked up through his hair. He could just make out a dainty pair of feet kicking the air.

"You know what, I've changed my mind about you. I like you , you cheered up Arthur, and pretty quickly might I add. He didn't even cry, he nearly did, I mean the tears were there, but they didn't leave his eyes. Also your head is quite a nice place to sit, I might just stay here for a while."

It took a while for Prussia to realise who was speaking, as he definitely remembered the voice. The voice belonged to the fairy that had had a go at him when he arrived at England's house, Sunbeam, if he remembered correctly.

"Of course you love me, I am the awesome Prussia. I couldn't have Brows crying, it's so not awesome, and me being awesome, cannot have any unawesome around me. Feel free to stay up there, I'm used to things sitting on my head like mien awesome Gilbird."

The little fairy giggled, falling onto her back on Gilbert's head, kicking the air wildly. Her laughter sounded like small bells ringing, which reminded Gilbert of Arthur's laugh. His laugh did have a bell like quality to it, not as girly as the fairies, but pretty close. Maybe that's what happens when you hang around magical creatures your whole life.

"In that case I will, I will be your substitute Gilbird for today. I'm even yellow. I'm sure that Arthur won't mind, Minty usually sits on his head during meetings. We're the reason his hair is always so messy, we can't help it really, and his hair is just so soft and comfy. We ruffle it up and sort of charge it with our magic, sort of like static. He has given up trying to control it, as he would need a lot of gel, which he said is just a pain in the arse."

Snorting at the fairy, Prussia headed towards where the Briton had gone. How long does it take to get a briefcase?

"Ok mien awesome fee freund (fairy friend), you can be Gilbird's replacement for a while. First things first, Limey said that he puts a spell on the nations to stop ghosts from possessing nations-"

"Oh yeah that, he's been doing that for ages, even before meetings started. There wasn't really that many evil ghosts around when Arthur was young, it was over time that they started to become twisted and countries started to gain enemies. Some ghosts though, Arthur lowers the spell for if he trusts them. Some ghosts help protect the nations, Fritz is one of them."

"Well that answered mien question I was going to ask. Do you know how Brows became-"

"Come on Gilbert, time to go. You're going to have to hold my hand for me to teleport us to the Frog's place. Oh, good day Sunbeam, how are you doing?" England reappeared with his previously forgotten briefcase, and Minty now perched on his head.

"I'm fine Arthur, how are you and Minty?"

"I'm quite good thank you and-"

"Brows, the meeting?"

"Oh right, yes." The Englishman muttered some words under his breath, a green glow flowing from his fingertips. He could feel the extra energy his magical friends were giving him, meaning that he wouldn't get hit with a wave of fatigue as soon as he performed the spell. The Englishman smiled brightly and they were gone.

The small group landed in the car park outside the building where the meeting was being held. It was a bright day in France, a few clouds littered the sky crawling along seemingly with the cool breeze that was blowing. The temperature was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. This annoyed England greatly. Fucking Frog was going to rub this in his face.

Running a hand though his unruly hair, Minty hovered in the air for few seconds until he could take his perch again, Arthur mentally prepared himself for the meeting. And the fact that the spell was going to wear off, and everyone was going to be at risk, and someone was going to get possessed, and a war was going to break loose. Before the Englishman knew it, he was hyperventilating.

Noticing the look of England's face was similar to that he had pulled earlier when he had his mini breakdown, Prussia placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ne need ta worry lad. Ye will 'ave me ta 'elp ye with the wee ghosites. Ye can trust good old Scotty."

Unable to stop himself, Arthur laughed at his friend's attempt at calming him down. The Prussian seemed to have a gift at being able to do this, maybe he was just so stupid that it was contagious, causing him to think that everything was funny.

Taking a shaky breath, England calmed down, looking back to the Prussian. A thankful smile flicked across his face, but was quickly replaced with a roll of the eyes and a scoff. "You're going by the name of Scott now, how original. Fine, let's go to the meeting. God I hate these bloody things."

The Brit sighed as he begrudgingly walked to the building, only to pause and turn around to pick up his briefcase. The Englishman then stomped off to the building, feeling slightly embarrassed that he'd forgotten his case again.

Prussia chuckled watching the Brit and the fuzzy bunny that followed him. The ghost grinned and looked up to the fairy who was still sitting on his head, still kicking lazily.

"Hey, Sunbeam the Awesome, he's going to be panicking the whole meeting isn't he?"

The fae jumped off of the Prussian's head and floated in front of his face, looking serious - a look which Gilbert decided didn't suit the girl. She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Yeah, he will. He'll act as if everything is fine, but will be freaking out the whole time on the inside."

The ghost hummed in thought, before a grin stretched across his face yet again. "What do you say about keeping the Limey distracted? Make it so Brows won't have time to panic."

It was amazing how quickly the fairy's frown turned into a mischievous smile. This expression definitely suited the magical creature. "I like your thinking Gilly. I haven't had a good laugh in a long time."

* * *

"Angleterre, nice of you to join us mon ami. Were you out enjoying my beautiful country, seeing as it is obviously better than that wet little island that you call home?"

"Shut it Frog, unless you want me to burn every hair on your head individually and shove those roses that you love so much up your backside."

"Someone is extremely high strung today. What is wrong mon petite Lapin? Did you not get your beauty sleep? It certainly looks like it."

"Aahahahahahahaha. Iggy was asleep when I left this morning, he's just so old that he's always cranky."

"You know some people say that the British Empire was the empire where the sun never set, I like to think of it as where the sun never rises." England muttered with a dark smile, causing everyone in the room to shiver. Spain shouted something about his Armada and dived under the table.

It was clear to everyone that England was in an unusually bad mood today, and it was best to not anger the Briton. Most people automatically kept to an invisible perimeter made by the freezing aura circulating the Englishman, not wanting to enter.

The only person brave enough, or stupid enough, to enter was America. The young nation threw his arm around the smaller nation's shoulders, bringing him close.

"Awh Iggy, don't be all grumpy. Is this because I left you this morning and didn't say anything? Oh! Dude was it the ghost, did it come back? Are you really Iggy? Tell me something that only England would know!"

Finding the American's sudden change in attitude somewhat amusing, the freezing aura around Arthur dropped, making him slightly more approachable. He sniggered at a memory that he could use to embarrass the superpower.

"I know that when you are scared you like to sleep in a teddy-" A hand over his mouth stopped the Briton talking, but caused the island nation to smirk. It was just too easy.

"Ahahahaha, Ok so you are Iggy. Only you can be this grumpy anyway." The teen laughed, patting the smaller nation rather forcefully on the back, not realising that he had caused the Englishman to become irritated again.

Not really in the mood to yell England gave the American the two finger salute.

"Yeah peace bro, you going back to that hippie stage again? We should so bring that back. Ahahahahaha, so many colours." England simply smiled at the American's ignorance to the actual meaning of the gesture - piss off - and went to find his seat.

France brushed past the Briton, hand dangerously close to his butt. England automatically spun round and went to punch the other nation, catching himself before his fist collided with France's nose. France simply blinked as he was quite used to this.

"So why are you late Angleterre, did it have something to do with Amerique, ohonhonhonhon."  
This time England didn't stop his attack on the French nation, though not going for the nose but his jaw. Grunting in approval as the Frenchman wheeled back in pain, Arthur shook the hand he had just punched the Frenchman with (not because he'd hurt it, it just added to the satisfaction (come on, how many wars has he been in, he should be able to throw a punch)).

Finding an empty chair next to Japan, England headed over to him, not before answering the Frenchman. "I am not late Frog, and I'm not early as my alarm clock broke. Also America came round yesterday as he doesn't like your hotels, not that it's any of your bloody business."

England smiled as he sat next to his friend, he needed to sit with someone calm today, and Japan seemed to understand that as he returned the smile. He merely greeted the Englishman and made some small talk while they waited for Germany to call the meeting to attention, even though France was the host.

As predicted, America started to go into a speech about how to save the world from Global Warming by putting sun lotion on the sun. Of course England commented on the stupidity of the plan, but when his comment was ignored he started to drift off into his own world.

This is when his previous fears about the ghosts started to creep up on him yet again. Prussia noticed the Briton's emerald eyes widen by a fraction and knew that he should start with his plan. First of all he swapped America's papers.

This would normally not seem like much of a prank at all, at most maybe causing the speaker to loose their place, but America would read aloud anything that he had written down in his notes - the nations had found this out once when America wrote random things down on his paper while waiting for his turn. What he then read out was a load of jumbled nonsense and some interesting observations that the young nation had made.

That is how the American started to give a detailed speech about making the perfect cup of tea. This caught the Englishman's attention immediately, and caused his head to snap to the direction of the laughing ghost and fairy.

**"That was a belter, next time I'll be pranking the wee bastirt. Make em talking about someing other than tea." **It seemed that Prussia was being serious about pretending to be Scottish.

The Briton hid a smile behind his hand as he rested his chin in his palm, he did get a lot of accusing looks aimed at him though. This didn't surprise him really, he was known for loving tea. The Englishman simply shrugged at the others telling them that he had nothing to do with it.

Most of the nations didn't buy this one bit, but decided to ignore the Briton considering his earlier dark mood. Romania and Norway however just rolled their eyes. They could just make out Prussia's shape and could hear him, but the ghost was still speaking with an accent, even when laughing. They just assumed that England had managed to get a ghost attached to him again. The island nation had a habit of befriending ghosts and for said spirits to take a liking to him due to his ability to see them. They often wouldn't leave him alone unless he helped them pass on, or he threatened them.

They watched in amusement as the ghost placed sticky labels on the back of countries, each of them had some form of insult, or pictures on them. This was one of the good things about most people not being able to feel Prussia when he touched them. He did go to put one on Russia, but decided against it when Belarus growled at him.

At the moment Prussia was tying everyone's shoelaces together while Sunbeam was pouring something into various nation's glasses of water. The magic trio exchanged looks, a small smile on each of their faces as they knew what the fairy had put in them.

It was when Germany spoke that England and Romania couldn't contain themselves and burst out laughing, Norway just chuckled lightly. Many other nations also joined in only to realise that they were in a similar situation to the German.

"Ve~ Germany, your voice is so squeaky, it's funny."

"How come your voice is the same fratello, dammit?"

"Awwwwhhh Roma, you sound so cute."

"This is, like totally funny."

"Poland, your voice is still the same."

"What is the meaning of this aru?"

"I find it amusing da."

"Brother I don't care that your voice is so high, I still love you. Marry me."

"Hey jerkerleas you sound so stupid."

"Shut up you Stupid head."

"Calm down Greece-san and Turkey-san, I don't think it is permanent."

"Oh god Kiwi, you sound just like the sheep you love so much mate."

"I swear, if you're behind this Aussie, I will kill you."

"Everyone shut up!" Germany yelled to try and catch everyone's attention, only to cause more nations to laugh. They did stop however when a shot gun went off, Switzerland calmly sat back down in his chair, gun resting against his chair and nodded towards the German. Germany cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Thank you Switzerland. Ja, some of our voices have changed but we are nations and we should be able to do a simple thing such as have a meeting. When I find out who is responsible for this, they will be in serious trouble." This caused Prussia to laugh like a maniac and for England to snort.  
'Good luck with that' they thought at the same time.

The nations in the room turned their attention to the Englishman when he snorted with accusing gazes. The Brit frowned, not liking where this was going. He decided to act indifferent at the whole ordeal so sat back in his chair, legs crossed and took a sip of his drink.

"I don't know why you are all looking at me, I haven't moved from this spot so it couldn't possibly be me. The fact that the fairy who did just happens to enjoy tea is a coincidence." Arthur stated calmly and took another sip of his water, before setting it down. "I believe that you were saying something about your countries education system when the meeting fell apart." The Englishman raised a brow, as if daring anyone to say anything. Finding that no one was going to say anything, he smiled victoriously and uncrossed his legs.

That was until the strip tease tune started to play. Before anyone knew what was going on, there was an explosion of roses dancing in the air. Once the roses floated back down, there was a naked Frenchman standing proudly in all his glory.

"Put some clothes on you Cheese Monkey. God, you really do love yourself don't you?" England exclaimed in disgust, shielding his eyes with his hand.

Prussia laughed from behind the nation, England's phone in his hand as he was the one who was calling the Frenchman - meaning France had England saved as the strip tease tune. "**It's only ye that he has for that ringtone ye ken. I don't think ye wannae know whot he has for Antonio."**

"To love one's self is a lifelong romance, non."

To say that the Englishman was furious was an understatement. To think that England only really called the Frenchman willingly when he was extremely stressed or needed some help and the Frenchman was most likely talking to him naked was infuriating.

Before England knew what he was doing, he had dived at the Frenchman shouting an impressive set of curses, while strangling the Frog. Germany tried to pull France away from the Englishman, while America grabbed hold of the island nation.

Arthur was kicking and screaming in America's arms when he felt the magic in the room suddenly drop. Going limp the American's hold, England stared at the clock which read 11:23. The time the nations where no longer protected, and by the looks on some on the ghosts faces they knew

* * *

**There we go. Now you know why England is always early for meetings.**

**I like the next chapter it was easy to write, but the one that is coming after that will depressing. I will probably cry as i'm writing it, which is what i'm going to do after i put this up, or go to the pool.**

**Apparently American (correct me if i'm wrong) don't know what the two finger salute is. It's a backward peace sign that means piss off, which we sometime use instead of just flipping the bird (is that the right phase, i usually just say give the finger but only just noticed that that could be taken the wrong way). there's some urban myth that says it came about when the french cut off the archers fingers, making them useless, and stuck up those fingers to taunt the answers (this could be wrong, probably the other way round actually, but i'm too lazy to look it up )**

**I'm not that sure why Prussia became Scottish I just thought it would be funny.**

**until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. I'm early! I feel really bad as i sort of rushed my friend as i was excited, I finished the next chapter, which is freaking long. i want to put that one up quickly but i needed this one first. Thank you Rosey and sorry for rushing you**

**My time in spain is nearly drawing to an end, but hey I've got a tan:)**

**any way here you go**

* * *

Arthur didn't particularly care that Francis was being thrown out of the conference room, or that America had fallen over as he stepped back from the Briton. A part of his mind did wonder how Germany and America had managed to get to the fighting pair with their shoelaces tied together, maybe they had just leapt.

The Englishman also ignored the nations attempting to talk to him, he didn't realise that Japan had escorted him back to his chair. He didn't take notice of the weary looks that he was receiving from several nations, or the worried ones from Ireland, Norway and Romania.

Seeing how out of character the Englishman was acting, Prussia quickly scanned the room to see what was wrong. The Prussian found out rather quickly when he saw the hungry looks on the ghosts' faces.

A few of the countries had a 'guardian' ghost watching over their nation, preventing them from being possessed, France was being protected by Joan of Arc. Norway and Romania where muttering quick spells, though they weren't very strong as they didn't have any of the equipment required to perform the strong spells. Belarus was giving any phantom that approached her brother the death glare, causing them to back off.

Ireland watched his brother with unease, something bad was going to happen, and he knew that England was going to be involved. He gave the Prussian a hopeful look, silently communicating that he better help the Englishman.

**"Oi Arthur, are ye ok lad. 'Member that I'm 'ere with ye and I'll help ye protect everyone ye ken." **Prussia attempted to cheer up the panicked nation, the accent normally did the trick, but even with the aid of Minty and Sunbeam, they couldn't calm the Brit. They all backed off when the blonde suddenly went tense. Incredibly tense.

Emerald eyes were wide with a horrified look and his skin turned snowy white. His teeth were clamped together and his hands were clenched tightly, gripping on to his trousers. Gilbert had to watch the nation closely to make sure he was still breathing - he was, barely.

"That fucker isn't meant to be here anymore." Arthur whispered in disbelief, too shocked to do anything but watch the murderous looking ghost merging with the Chinese nation.

Not wanting to waste any vital time, England turned to face the Prussian. "Take over my body and act as if everything is normal." The Briton snapped.

The Prussian was astonished but didn't have any time to react as England's body suddenly went limp, his emerald eyes became a dull grey as his soul left his body. Prussia almost screamed in shock as he watched the Englishman's soul enter China's body. It was only when Sunbeam kicked him in the back of the head that he turned his attention back to England's body. With Arthur's words finally sinking in, Gilbert took a deep breath and dived into the island nation's body.

Immediately the blonde's body straightened and blinked a few times, his emerald eyes now a deep crimson. Feeling extremely freaked out, it took Gilbert a while to hear Japan ask him a question. It felt as if he was a puppeteer, but instead of pulling strings, he was inside it.

"England-san? England-san? Arthur-san, are you ok? You don't seem quite yourself today." The Japanese nation's usually unreadable eyes held a hint of concern in them, meaning that the nation must really be worried about the Englishman.

"Oh yeah, I'm awesome. Don't worry about me." The Prussian spoke but it was England's voice that left his lips, not Prussia's. Finding this new discovery quite interesting and creepy - speaking with someone else's voice unintentionally was strange after all - he didn't notice the concern in Japan's eyes grow.

"Awesome?" Japan asked slowly, something was definitely wrong with his friend, England did not say the word awesome. This of course caught the attention of various other nations - those who were close to the Englishman and the past colonies.

Each of them looked worriedly at each other and at the Briton, all except Ireland who was glaring at the blonde. The Irishman had seen the ghost take over his brother's body as his soul left and entered China's, who was currently very still with a distant look on his face.

The Irishman cursed at the Prussian's stupidity for not acting like England, bringing attention to himself which would make it even harder for him. This is why he mainly left England to deal with the ghosts, they could be so hard to work with.

**"You are going to need to act like Arthur, some of the nations are becoming worried. It is easier for ghosts to possess people when they are confused, worried, angry or scared**." Minty explained calmly, still resting on top of the Englishman/Prussian's head, Sunbeam sitting on top of Minty's.

"Yeah Ig, you ok man? I mean, ya never say awesome. I even woke up this morning with the words 'I'm not awesome', which I totally am, on my forehead this morning. Don't even try dude and say that it wasn't you, who else woulda done it?"

Thinking quickly of something to say that would sound like Arthur, Gilbert internally panicked but tried to keep his (Arthur's) face neutral. "I don't know what you are talking about America, as if I would do something as childish as that. Maybe it was that ghost that you were so terrified of last night, so much that you started crying."

"WHAT!? I didn't cry! I'm the hero, and heros don't cry." America laughed nervously, causing the Prussian/Englishman to smirk. Ireland even relaxed a little, happy that the ghost had managed to fool everyone, and pretty well.

"Oh please, you were in tatters. Or does 'The ghost crap totally freaked me out and I don't want to stay by myself in your creepy house', not sound familiar to you." The Briton looked full of himself as he imitated the American. This caused everyone's jaws to drop.

"Dude, you sounded just like me!"

"Who else can you do England-san?"

"Ve~ do me."

"That was spot on mum."

"Whoopie, so he can imitate that hamburger bastard, big deal."

"Awh Roma, don't be like that, do you want a tomato?"

"I am wondering he can use this against the America, then I might be wanting England as a comrade da."

"I will get him for you brother, then we can marry."

"Awwhh man Eyebrows, you've been holding out on me. We could have done some epic prank calls when we went out drinking."

"Oh mon cher, what other talents do you ha- Angleterre! Your eyes are red!?" France jumped back in shock, he had somehow managed to snake his way up beside the Brit. All the nations leaned closer towards England trying to see if what France was saying was true. Prussia's eyed widened in panic and darted around the room to gage whether or not what the Frenchman had said was true.

From what he could see from the other countries' faces, it was. How closely Germany was watching him though was the most disturbing, everyone else's gaze was just annoying, but Germany's seemed to drill into his skull.

"I..I..." He came to a complete blank, he didn't know how to explain this. How could you explain it? Although people didn't say it to England because of the whole asylum issue, they still thought that he wasn't completely sane - saying that he was actually a dead nation probably wasn't going to help with that.

"England sometimes takes on certain characteristics of people when he's grieving, eh. When Alfred left him, his hair had a cowlick like Nantucket, went off tea for a bit and his eyes sometimes turned blue.

"When Winston Churchill died, he started smoking cigars and wore a Homburg hat, he even grew a moustache when Freddie Mercury died eh. You said that it had something to do with a strange defensive mechanism that interferes with his magic, didn't you Ireland?"

Canada surprised everyone when he came to the defence of the struggling Englishman, including Prussia. It also surprised him that a few ex-colonies and Portugal were nodding their heads. The Limey was so… weird.

"It's true, Susanna is a strange nation that sometime can't control his magic when very emotional. It's a curse really to be related to such a person." Ireland sighed, having decided to help the poor ghost out, even giving the ghost a chance to have a go at him like England would.

Dumbfounded, Prussia blinked a few times before he found that he could answer. "The feeling is mutual Patrick, and I have perfect control of my magic thank you very much." The Briton/Prussian huffed, finding it eerily easy to pretend to be the Englishman.

"Now that that is sorted, let's get back to where we were. India, it's your turn to speak." Germany sighed heavily, why did these meetings never run smoothly? He relaxed once India stood and bowed.

"I would like to take my turn Germany, but I wouldn't feel comfortable in doing so while England is bleeding."

Meetings never ran smoothly.

* * *

Dark.

That was the first thing that came to mind when Arthur opened his eyes. He often thought this when he entered someone else's body, although he hadn't needed to do so for quite a long time now so didn't feel as confident in this environment compared to how he used to be.

Not letting his unease deter him from the task at hand, England started to run forward muttering some words under his breath as he did so. Slowly and steadily, the Briton began to glow, lighting up the room.

What he saw was horrifying.

Behind a huge figure was a broken China. The nation was chained against the walls of his own mind, the shackles cutting into his skin. The rusted chains were wound tightly against the slender nation's body and limbs, a gag tied tightly around his mouth.

England growled, letting his presence be known to the attacking phantom, who was about to stab a knife into the unconscious nation's heart. The fur cladded man turned around with an insane smile as he aimed the dagger at the Briton.

"I thought Alistair got rid of you Attila."

The Hun leader spat on the floor at the sound of the Scotsman's name, while England scrunched his nose up in disgust, he'd never being keen on spitting. The ghost started to speak to England in his native language, his tone was practically dripping in venom making it slightly harder for England to translate in his mind.

"Your foolish brother didn't finish the job, he only weakened me, making it so I couldn't do anything for over a century. For paralysing me for so many years I will make both you and your brother suffer dearly. I'm sure that killing you will cause your brother more pain than any physical injury, but first I will take care of my revenge on this pathetic country."

The man continued to smile as he teasingly traced China's face with the blunt side of the dagger. This action caused Arthur's brow to twitch in annoyance, fighting the urge to just lunge at the ghost, but there were rules. Arthur had to give the Hun a choice to back down and change for the better, otherwise the spell wouldn't work.

"As you know Attila, I have to give you a warning. If you stop this then you are free to go, you have unlimited time to change your ways and find your own happiness that doesn't harm others. If you do not comply, then you know what I have to do." England's voice was as cold as ice, letting the power hungry ghost know that he meant business. The ghost however seemed unfazed by the tone, turning the blade over so he was now applying pressure to the captured nation with the sharp edge. Sticky red liquid started to trickle down China's cheek.

"So be it. I will take pleasure in sending you to hell." The Englishman's stance took on a defence shape, mentally preparing himself for battle. Although a nation who had fought in many wars, he was far from safe - ghosts had the ability to manipulate the invaded nation's mind to their own will.

This wasn't going to be easy. At least the Hun hadn't completely merged with China yet so he wouldn't be as strong. It was only when the nation is stabbed in the heart by a ghost that they become completely submissive. It was a good thing that England had acted quickly, otherwise it would have been in a pain in the arse to free the nation.

Attila smiled darkly as he turned around completely, his back facing the chained country. His full attention seemed to be on the Englishman, the raven haired nation forgotten for now.

Suddenly the ghost's hand lunged at the Chinese nation's heart, dagger still in hand. Internally laughing in sadistic joy, Attila took deep pleasure at his plan of a surprise attack's success. Or so he thought, as he made a fatal mistake of turning his back on his opponent and an arrow embedded itself in his hand, causing him to drop the weapon.

Snarling, the ghost turned round to see the Englishman wielding a long bow, string already pulled taught with another arrow loaded. England rolled his shoulders, not finding this particularly comfortable whilst wearing a suit. He had discarded his blazer when the he first approached the Hun, anticipating a fight. He could usually fight well in just his pale green shirt and trousers, as it was similar to that of his WWII uniform. Now however, his shirt restricted his movement when wielding a bow. Arthur cursed when the arrow hit the Hun's hand instead of just the blade, meaning his aim was off by a centimetre. He also couldn't draw the string back as far, it was nothing too bad, it just meant that he had to make extra considerations when aiming.

"I wasn't lying earlier when I said that I would send you to hell." The Englishman explained as he cocked his head to the side, adjusting his bow as he did so he was now aiming at the ghost's torso.

Angry at what the Englishman had just done, Attila paid England no attention as he pulled the arrow out of his hand. Before England could grasp at what he was doing, the ghost launched the arrow back at its owner. The Brit barely dodged it, the arrow's head just grazing his temple, cutting his skin.

"And I meant it when I said I was going to kill you." As these words left the Hun's mouth a cold wind started to blow. The Brit frowned at the sudden change in the weather. So the ghost was going to mess with the battlefield after all. If it was just the strong wind, England could handle that, sure he had to take into account the wind speed when aiming - but he knew that wasn't it.

Things were never easy for him.

Which was proven as he felt his feet becoming cold and wet and it started heavily snowing. The Briton was in the middle of a blizzard and could barely see his own hand in front of his face. To make matters worse, he was still only wearing his shirt and trousers. He was bloody freezing.

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew all too well the sound of a flying arrow, Arthur would have a lovely new whole in his head. The island nation rolled along the floor at the last second, firing his arrow at where the other appeared from.

Jumping back to his feet, he ran in the snow, firing arrows rapidly, deciding that the best defence was a good offense. He made his way to where he thought the Chinese nation was being kept. If the ghost was able to cause this much trouble when he wasn't fully merged with the nation, then he was going to prevent him from getting any stronger.

Squinting through the snow storm, the Englishman breathed out in relief when China's limp form came into sight. He ran towards the other nation as fast as he could, which had decreased incredibly due to the bitter cold. His movements were already becoming sluggish, each movement became more of an effort, but the Englishman willed himself on.

The blonde was just about to touch the sleeping nation when an arrow pierced the back of his calf. Biting down on his lip, Arthur inhaled through his teeth as he fell onto his injured leg. This new position made him a valuable target, which the ghost took advantage of.

The Hun leapt from the blizzard, his jagged sword slashing downwards at the blonde. England raised his bow to catch the sword blow. Using his free hand Attila thrust an arrow towards the Englishman's main artery in his neck. Rolling on the ground once again, Arthur avoided getting stabbed in the neck but succeeded in getting an arrow in his right shoulder, meaning that fighting with a bow would be extremely difficult.

Pulling the foreign object out of his shoulder, England gasped and drove the arrow into the ghost's foot. The ghost roared in pain as he stumbled back, mildly confused that he was actually injured. Weapons could not normally harm a phantom, unless they were enchanted. Good thing that England learnt a while ago to silently enchant objects.

Taking advantage of the ghost's confusion, England crawled backwards chanting some words in ancient Gaelic. A soft blue glow started to come from England's hand, which he tenderly placed on the Asian's foot.

Snow from the ground shot up like strings of thread, that laced together to form a protective dome over the unconscious nation. The white wall started to harden, forming a thick wall of ice preventing Attila from getting his hands on Yao.

Arthur smiled at his small accomplishment, and carefully got to his feet, taking care to not put too much pressure on his injured leg. The Englishman muttered a few words and his long bow transformed into a cutlass which he chose to hold in his left hand.

Clang

Attila jumped out of his cover of the thick downfall of snow, striking at England. Bringing his sword up just in time, England blocked the attack, causing the metal to clash. The angered Hun began a furious onslaught of attacks, which the Briton struggled to block.

With each second that passed the blonde could feel himself becoming weaker from the cold and blood loss. His breathing was becoming laboured, his skin turning a shade of light blue, icicles hanging from his hair. If England didn't finish this quickly, he was either going to die by the hands of the ghost or by the cold. Either way, he was going to have a snowy grave. His blood was already staining the pure white substance, as he started become too sluggish to block the attacks.

Deciding against dying in someone else's mind, England decided to do a risky move, it would leave him completely open, but it would finish this. He would banish Attila to hell without the ghost being restrained. Reciting the spell, England lunged forward, his hands glowing a brilliant golden light.

His hands came in contact with the ghost above Attila's heart was. The enraged ghost roared in pure fury as he began to fade, not before he thrusted his sword into the side of Arthur's abdomen.

China's eyes snapped open just in time to see the ghost stab England. The Asian nation watched behind his ice prison as Attila the Hun faded away, ceasing to exist. With the ghost gone, Yao got a perfect view of the blood spilling out of the Briton's stomach tainting the innocent looking snow.

Yao screamed out in terror as he watched England's body slump sideways into the snow. His scream shattered his icy cage and also caused the Englishman's spirit to be dispelled out of his body and return to its own.

* * *

Once again, Prussia had the nations of the world staring at him. So much for not drawing too much attention. It was only when India pointed out that he was bleeding that he could feel a warm sticky liquid trickle down his (England's) head, yet he still couldn't feel the actual wound.

Worriedly Prussia looked to his shoulder where Sunbeam was hovering. She smiled at him grimly and placed her tiny hand on his cheek.

**"Arthur must have carried the pain that his body would normally feel with him, he would know that if you were suddenly to feel pain after so long of not being able to feel anything, it might be intensified. It might be too much for you to handle, knocking you out. Right now he is trusting you to carry on."**

"Iggy, why are you bleeding dude?"

"Hey mum, I got some plasters (band aid) on me if you need some. You alright though ,mate?"

"Did someone hit Inglaterra?

"No you stupid bastard, no one touched the Tea Bastard."

"I would like to know the cause of his pain da."

"Ve! What's wrong with Mr England Germany?"

"I-I don't know Italy."

The room was thrown into chaos again, as everyone speculated what could have caused England's sudden injury. Japan helped tend to the gash on the blonde's head, only to notice how cold the nation was becoming, and was that ice in his hair?

"Mon dieu! Angleterre, you're turning blue, and your shoulder!" France panicked over his 'friend', looking over the Englishman for any more injuries. He gasped when he spotted the blood that was on the floor by the Englishman's foot.

"Put the TV on right know, maybe something is happening in Angleterre's country." France shouted, Canada was first to act upon France's word, turning the TV on. The timid nation began to flick through channels to find anything about England, only to find nothing. This only added to everyone's concern.

"If there is like nothing happening in England, does that like mean something is wrong with Dad?" Hong Kong asked, the question was mainly aimed at China but he didn't receive a response. The teen frowned at the lack of a response which just heightened his sense of worry - not that he showed it on his face.

A tanned hand landed on top on Hong Kong's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Amber eyes looked up and met those of blue, a scar above the nation's left one. His black hair was tied back in a small pony tail.

Portugal gave the teen a small smile, one that told the other not to worry too much. "Calm down mi amigo. Arthur will be fine, he can take care of himself." The older nation tried to sound as convincing as possible, but had his doubts when breaths of steam passed through the island nation's blue lips.  
It was as if the Briton was freezing, which made no sense as the conference room was a nice warm temperature which was comfortable to all of the nations. Yet, there was England shivering in his seat, his skin becoming glazed in frost.

Although something was obviously wrong with the Englishman, he spoke as if nothing was wrong. "Would you shove off you bloody Frog. I'm perfectly fine, I'm in no pain what so ever, it's probably just a prank from my brother gone wrong."

"NON! Something is wrong Angleterre, and you are the one that keeps telling me that you and your brothers don't get magic wrong, so I highly doubt that votre frère is behind this."

"I agree with France-san, this is not a normal occurrence for nations."

"Stop lying Iggy, you totally need saving dude."

"Would you all shut it! I'm fi-" England's words were cut off by the blood that sprayed out of his mouth. In an instant, Ireland jumped to his feet and stood by England's (Prussia's) side. The ginger nation helped lift the injured nation to his feet and grabbed his briefcase, which gave everyone a better view of all the wounds on the Englishman's body. The most alarming one though was the one on his stomach, the hungry dark red stain eating away at the pale green skirt, growing quickly in size.

"I think it will be best if we end the meeting for today. I will take Sasanna home to his own country, if anything is wrong with him, then going back to his own country will be best for him." Ireland said hurriedly, as he edged towards the conference doors.

"I don't need you to carry me you wanker, I am perfectly capable of walking." The Englishman protested. Ireland had to give the ghost credit, he was doing a very good job at pretending to be Sasanna.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" China screamed, startling everyone. All heads snapped round to see a horrified China, so no one noticed how England slumped in Ireland's grip, nearly causing both of them to topple over. Regaining his balance quickly, Patrick took advantage of the distraction and left the room.

Once in the corridor, the ginger haired nation turned the blonde around so they were facing each other, using the wall to prop the smaller country. Just as the Irishman thought, one of the Englishman's eyes was green whilst the other was still crimson. England's soul had returned to his body.

"Ok, who am I talking to?" the taller nation asked sternly. The blonde blinked a few times, as if he was having a hard time hearing and shook his head.

"Prussia at the moment, Brows is awake but his thoughts are all over the place. Something about Attila and pain. Awh this is so un-awesome, I keep getting sharp pains everywhere."

"Should have known it was you, you did a good job at pretending to be Sasanna by the way. Fucking hell Alba, you were meant to deal with Attila! Right if Artie's awake that means he's trying to help you, the fact that you are only getting a few sharp pains means he's holding the pain back. Minty, Sunbeam, I'm going to need your help to get back to Sasanna's house."

"Of course we will be willing to help you, but I advise you to go outside, somewhere where there aren't any humans."

"Our magic works better outside anyway."

"Good. Do you think you can walk outside?"

The Englishman/Prussian nodded and stepped away from the wall. He wobbled slightly but quickly regained his balance and stood tall. "As you said earlier Brows is stopping the pain, so I'm fine to carry on. I don't think this is too good for his body though, with these injuries. He's overworking himself."

"He'll be fine, he'll just need to sleep it off. Come on quickly before he loses consciousness."

The pair made their way out of the building and headed for the car park as it was empty of people, Minty and Sunbeam close behind. Though Ireland did notice that the cars had been moved so that one car was in the centre of a circle of other cars.

"You did that didn't you, and is that Russia's car in the middle?"

Prussia (England) gave the Irish nation a cheeky grin "I got bored." The ginger nation shook his head, smiling slightly, now was not the time to admire someone else's work.

Ireland stopped them from going any further. He grasped hold of England's cold hand and started to mutter a few words and the two nation started to glow faintly. Flying Mint Bunny and Sunbeam contributed their magic to the nations, and with a sudden flash, they were gone.

Reappearing in England's living room, Arthur finally gave in and let go of his consciousness. Pure agony wracked Gilbert's body causing him to scream and exit the Englishman's body.

Prussia landed on the floor breathing heavily, at the same time England's went limp and fell backwards, only to be caught by Ireland. The ginger nation carefully placed his brother onto the sofa, and ran a hand through the blonde locks.

"Now you can understand why he stopped you from feeling his pain whilst you were in his body. I'm impressed actually, that takes a lot of concentration and to hold it for so long is no easy task. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call with a certain Scot."

Prussia shakily stood up, just to see Ireland leave the room. Gilbert looked toward the sleeping Arthur, who didn't look at all peaceful, his face scrunched up in pain. Placing his hand on the Brit's shoulder, Gilbert gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Danke Arthur."

* * *

**Yay fight scene. I do love a fight scene, there will be more of them, others might get involved with the fights but i'm not telling who cough ukbros cough.**

**Yay Ireland!**

**Also just so you are wondering why i make it so England can imitate America is just because there are a few British actors that plan Americans. Superman and Spiderman are British ahahaha, need to have England tease America for that, or just have America geeking out and asking if he can meet them, acting like a dork.**

**Do you guys think I should change the summary, it's a bit vauge isn't?**

**any way thanks for reading, hope you liked it. things are not going to get better for Iggy (i'm so mean to the characters i like, I mean Prussia is dead) **

**review if you want, or just say hi and see you next time ( I wont actually as i can't see you, but that doesn't man that Prussia doesn't)**

_**Kesesesese**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys.**

**This chapter may be historically inaccurate.**

**Warning!**

**this chapter is extremely long and switches view points.**

**oh and it's sad, very sad **

* * *

"Albain, you bastard! When you said that you didn't do a little job that Sasanna asked you to do, I didn't think that it was getting rid of a dangerous ghost… Yeah well even if that was over a century ago it's come back and bit you on the arse now, or should I say bit Sasanna on the arse, kicked him in the balls and stabbed him in the gut!"

Prussia could clearly hear the phone 'conversation' between the Irishman and Scotland without even trying. In fact he wasn't trying. Gilbert was busy tending to Arthur's wounds with the aid of Minty, Sunbeam and some other mythical creatures who had yet to introduce themselves as when they'd seen the state of Arthur they forgot their manners, too concerned with tending to their friend's injuries.

Listening to the yelling coming from upstairs, (yes upstairs, yet he could still hear every word Patrick was saying,) Prussia decided that it was best to stay away from the Irishman - he did have the second worst temper out of the brothers, Scotland having the worst - although people thought England had a short fuse, he was the second calmest out of the family, but was still probably the one that you didn't want to truly piss off.

"No, you eejit Arthur had to fight the bastard during a meeting... He got to the meeting later than usual, he wasn't early enough to set up the protective charm… Don't try to make it sound like it's his own fault, he's got something else on his plate at the moment… Get your arse over here, I need to take care of something and Prussia doesn't fully know what's going on, to help Sasanna properly… Yes, he's a ghost and is living with Sasanna. Look, I don't give a fuck, get your arse over here and deal with him. I'm not even part of the UK yet I'm looking after him better than you, at least I actually finish the tasks he asks me to do… Well you better make it quick as I'm leaving now, I need to tidy things up with China."

Still incredibly angry, Ireland slammed the phone down on the receiver - it was a miracle that the thing wasn't broken yet - and stomped down the stairs. About half way to the living room the ginger seemed to have cooled down as he stopped stomping and walked casually into the room.

Crimson eyes cautiously looked away from the sleeping blonde and met clover green ones. Prussia could tell that the Irishman was stressed as his curly hair was wilder than normal and his usually subtle freckles across the bridge of his nose had become incredibly noticeable due to his pallid face, his usually rosey cheeks having lost their glow. His rather broad shoulders were slumped and his whole posture looked weighed down as if he was exhausted, making him appear to be the same height as England. (When stood straight Ireland is the third tallest out of the brothers; Scotland's the tallest, then Wales. Northern Ireland is an inch taller that England and still growing, making England the smallest. England is also the most slender due to being an angel. If he wasn't an angel, England would probably have a similar build to America.)

A small smile came to the Irishman's face - although he had a short temper, he was a cheery nation. He walked over to the sofa Arthur was resting on and stroked his brother's hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. This action shocked the Prussian, though not as much as he thought it would, he was starting to get used to things surprising him.

"I see you tended to his wounds. Thank you for looking after my deartháir. I'll be off now, but tell Arthur when he wakes up that I'll talk to him later. Alba will be here soon to help you out." The ginger nation flashed Prussia a grin as he left the room, nodding at all the mythical creatures as he went.

Feeling mildly confused by the Irishman's sudden change in personality, Prussia stared at the door frame the Irishman had disappeared* through. His gaze stayed there for a few seconds, before it fell back onto the Englishman.

Arthur was deathly pale, his lips still a tinted a light blue. His brows were knitted together showing that even in sleep the nation was in pain. Most of his body was covered in bandages, there was even one wrapped around his forehead partially covering England eyebrows, making them seem a bit smaller. (All the bandages had come from the first aid kit England keeps in his bag, a habit he picked up during WWI.) He was also buried under several duvets, in hope to bring his body temperature back to normal.

Sighing, Gilbert stood up and looked for something to do to kill time while he waited for sleeping beauty to wake up. (Yes, he was going to refer to England as sleeping beauty for the time being to make light of the situation.)

He somehow found himself entering the kitchen where he discovered some of the magical creatures he'd met earlier, tidying the room. Not really knowing what to do, he thought about England being hungry when he woke up, what the Brit would want though he didn't know. This is how Prussia found himself talking to a unicorn, discussing what England might want to eat. The horse suggested something that England could have with a tea as England would want to eat something light. This then led to Gilbert attempting to make scones with a unicorn and a gnome watching over him, giving him guidance when needed.

Just as Prussia got the scones out of the oven, not burnt he would point out later to England, the front door burst open. Thinking that it could be something of a threat towards England, Prussia dashed into the hallway.

Stood in the door was a tall man, roughly the same height as Russia. The man had broad shoulders, his whole build fairly stocky, but was still slim. His facial features were sharp and well defined. Around his mouth was light stubble and above his lip he had a thin scar. He had thick wild red hair, which matched his fiery personality, and his thick eyebrows were furrowed together, casting a shadow over his eyes. This brought out the colour of the man's eyes even more, as they seemed to glow. Like his brother, Scotland had green eyes but his were acidic.

"Where's Albion?" The Scotsman growled. Prussia had hung out with the Scottish nation a few times and had heard him growl when talking to someone multiple times. This time it was different though.

Scotland was worried.

"Where is Arthur!?" Prussia felt the temperature in the room increase as Scotland yelled. Looking into those acidic eyes, he saw what he knew was a look only an older brother could make. It was furious protectiveness, worry, denial, determination and anguish all mixed into one. Recognising that look, the ghost simply turned round and led the Briton into the living room.

Scotland ran to England's side and gently took hold of the smaller one's hand. Tightening his grip on his brother's hand, Scotland tensed up as he used his other hand to pull away the blankets. Gasping, Scotland choked at the sight at how beaten up his little brother was.

"I'm sorry wee Albion, it's all my fault." Alistair wrapped his other hand Arthur's, swamping the smaller nation's hand entirely. This was the most upset Gilbert had ever seen the tallest of the British Isles brothers, he had to do something.

"Nien, it's my fault. I turned his alarm clock off, so he didn't get to the meeting early. Thought I was doing something nice for the Limey, letting him have a lie in after scaring the fick out of America." Gilbert reassured the Scotsman, though he remained in the doorway, allowing the brothers to have some space.

Alistair looked up from his brother and only just seemed to notice that the one that had led him to Arthur was in fact the dead Gilbert. He shook his head, smiling weakly at the ghost.

"So the paddy was telling the truth when he said ye were with wee Albion. I dinnae mean ta yell at ye, just needed ta see 'im. Had te cancel me meetin' with Nessie te come here, at least it's not raining. So what are ye doing with me wee brother?"

The Prussian rubbed the back of his neck as he fell back in the air, the ghost crossed his legs, floating two feet off the ground.

"The Limey found me at mien funeral, which was as freaky as Hölle. He said that he would help me become solid and that I could stay with him if I wanted. Thought that I might as well as no one else could see the awesome me. He said that he knows there's a way to make me a nation again, not that I really-"

"HE SAID WHOT?! He shouldn't know that!" Scotland dropped his brother's hand, springing to his feet. The sudden action caused Prussia to fall backwards landing on the floor.

"Beruhigen (Calm down)! Mien gott, why shouldn't he know? He hasn't found out yet, the Limey's been looking through books but has found nada. He keeps saying that he knows that there is a way to do it, but get some sort of unawesome memory block."

"Nae, the lad shouldn't know anything about it, I made sure of it when I wiped his memory." Being so worried that England seemed to remember something he shouldn't, it took Alistair a moment to realise what he just said. Unfortunately for the Scotsman, Prussia noticed straight away.

"You erased his memory?! Is that safe? Is that why he's such a scatterbrain? Why would you even do that to- It's about that angel thing isn't it. Mein gott, what happened that was so bad that Arthur's memory had to be wiped?"

Scotland suddenly became very pale. He gave Gilbert a calculating look before he spoke carefully. "You've seen the lad then? How much do ye know?"

Gilbert noticed how weary Alistair now was, and knew that he had to be careful around the nation. If he wanted answers he would have to gain Scotland's trust and be truthful. Getting off of the floor, Prussia stood to meet Scotland's gaze.

"I know that he changes when he admits he's suffering and the other people that know. Also that he has a habit of changing when betrunken and that this happened around the time of Rome. Old Fritz said that it wasn't his place to tell me how it happened, the fact that he denied to tell the awesome me, his country, why means that it is something important to you." Prussia explained calmly, his crimson eyes staring directly into the acidic green. Scotland searched Prussia's eyes for any source of dishonesty, finding none, he lowered his guard slightly. The Briton looked slightly hesitant, looking down at his brother before he looked up to Prussia.

"I suppose that I should let ye know whot happened ta Albion when he was a wee lad, it's not like ye can tell anyone bein' dead and all." Alistair looked up to the albino (his disguise had dropped when he entered England's body) with exhaustion, it was evident that this secret plagued the older Briton.

The Scotsman whispered some words under his breath, a small ball of light floated in between the two. The ball continued to grow as Scotland spoke, only stopping in its growth when the redhead finished.

Prussia gazed at the ball of light curiously, resisting the urge to poke it. The light was the size of a beach ball, and gave off mild waves of heat. The tallest of the pair reached forward, his hand hovering over the ball. Holding his hand in place, Scotland looked at Prussia with a serious stare.

"It will be easier if I show ye. This ball is a collection of our memories of the event, it starts off from Sunbeam's point of view. I'm warning ye, we 'ave only shown France this, not even Albion's colonies have seen it. Dylan told the kids, he's better at explaining things than me.

"Ye cannae tell anyone, especially Albion. If ye do I will personally drag ye ta hell." Prussia swallowed hard and managed a nod. Scotland accepted this and placed his hand on the glowing orb.

* * *

Light exploded from the ball, engulfing the room. Prussia shielded his eyes with his arms, only lowering them when he felt a cool breeze and heard the rustling of leaves. Only then did he find that he was standing in a forest.

The ghost was just about to ask what the hell was going on, when a dark green blur ran past him. Prussia found that he was automatically following the blur and caught up extremely quickly. As they closed in, Prussia could make out that the blur was in fact a dark cloak worn by a small figure.

"Arthur, you don't need to do this. It's too dangerous." Sunbeam's voice called out, though the Prussian couldn't see her. He then remembered what Scotland had said about the memory starting from Sunbeam's point of view. He was seeing Sunbeam's memory. The fairy just said Arthur, so did that mean –

"I have to, it's my fault she's gone. I have to try. I don't want my brothers to be angry anymore." The small figure replied through tears. Gilbert recognised that voice immediately, it hadn't changed that much over the years, just a bit deeper.

Suddenly the world seemed to swivel round so that Prussia was right in front of England. The child's big emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying, trails were left on his dirt covered face from the tears. His messy golden hair peeked out from under his hood, flat against his head. Despite being covered in mud, the child's face was wet and he was out of breath, indicating that he had been running for quite some time.

Held closely to his chest was a white bunny, which Gilbert recognised as the rabbit that used to follow Arthur when he was a kid, meaning it was Minty.

The child looked no older than three, yet he was covered in cuts and bruises. The *toddler also* had a quiver on his back, a bow over his shoulder, and was that a dagger that Prussia could just make out under the child's tunic, strapped to his leg?

"Give your brothers time Arthur they are just grieving, they love you. They're just angry and frustrated." The fairy tried to soothe the young nation, Minty snuggling closer to the nation's chest.

Arthur continued to run, jumping over all of the branches sticking up on the ground and ducking under every low branch. "No, I can't. How can they forgive me? It's my fault that our mother is dead. If...If I wasn't so weak, then she wouldn't have needed to protect me. I...I killed our mother and it's only right that I bring her back." The toddler stated firmly, appearing much older than he looked.

"Oh Arthur, you are not weak, you are only a child. You are only young, yet you are so strong already. It's not your fault that your mother is no longer with us, she chose to help you Arthur. She had been dying for a while child, but she wanted to die in battle and what better way than protecting her child?"

**"We did blame 'im fa her death, took our anger out on 'im. Our littlest brother. We all ken that our maw was dyin', she had been for a while, ever since Rome first visited our island. It was only after Albion's birth that ye could see how weak she was. **

**"At the time, we dinnae think about that, we just ken that she died protecting Albion. So he became the target of our anger. We forgot our promise ta protect each other."** Alistair explained, his voice laced with grief.

Spinning round, Gilbert found that he wasn't alone and that Alistair was standing next to him, how long for, the albino didn't know. The Prussian didn't know quite what to say, the Scottish nation looked so guilty. He forgot about the Scotsman though as the scenery changed.

* * *

There was a large lake that was eerily still. A distorted image of Scotland came into view as the nation stared at his reflection. The preteen stared hard at his watery double as if it had offended him, grunting, Alistair threw a stone in the water. Growling in frustration the young nation stood up and started throwing multiple rocks into the lake, screaming as each one left his hand. Running out of rocks, Alistair screamed once again before sitting back down at the watery ledge.

"Alistair!" a girly voice squeaked. The view snapped round to show a blue glow approaching them. The blue fairy looked absolutely terrified which caused Scotland to worry.

"Whot is it Asrai?" The red head asked as calmly as possible, knowing that panicking an already worried fairy only makes matters worse. The water Fae's eyes were filled with tears, her hand covering her mouth to stop her from sobbing. She took a deep breath before she finally spoke.  
"It's about your brother."

"Which one?" The Scottish nation tried to ignore the sheer panic that stabbed his heart.

"It's Arthur!"

"Why should I care about Albion, he's the reason our maw is dead!" The preteen spat, earning himself a slap around the face. The fairies usually blue tinted face was red in fury.

"You know that isn't true. Your mother was dying even before he was born, and she was happy to die in battle. Don't you remember your promise to your mother, to look after each other? Well guess what, Arthur is part of your family and it is your constant picking on him that has caused him to put his life on the line to try and bring your mother back. He can't handle it anymore Alistair, he's physically only three. Your youngest brother and you have been driving him away."

By the end of her rant, tears were cascading down Asrai's face. All the fairies had a soft spot for the youngest Kirkland (Northern Ireland wasn't born yet), and it hurt them to see him suffering.

The point of view switched so that Alistair's face came into view. A look of utter horror came to his face as the fae's words sank in. Before the blue fairy could apologise for her outburst the country spun round and ran into the forest, his blue cloak flowing out behind him.

"ALBION!" Alba screamed frantically as he charged through the trees, ignoring the spiteful branches that scratched at his cheeks. Prussia assumed the blue fairy flew to catch up with the nation and then dashed ahead to lead the way, as they passed the running nation.

Coming into a clearing, which Scotland knew all too well as the place their mother *had taken* her last breath, they found a young England. But what Alistair saw caused him to halt in his tracks, finding himself unable to move forward.

The toddler was surrounded by swirling streams of different colours of magic. His skin was alight with different words in Gaelic, glowing a soft green. There was pain etched on the child's face, but that wasn't what caused Scotland to halt.

No. Next to his youngest brother was a translucent Britannia. His mother. Just seeing her face brought tears to his eyes.

He couldn't believe it, the little squirt actually did it. A look a joy came to the preteen's face, but vanished as soon as he heard Ireland shout.

"Albion, you need to let go!" The eldest nation's panicked tone caused Scotland to look at his little brother, wondering why on earth Ireland would want to stop this miracle. That was until he saw the toddler himself becoming see through.

Albion was fading.

"Brawd!" Wales screamed as he ran closer to his younger brother, only to be stopped by Ireland. The ginger held on to the Welshman's arm and shook his head.

"You cannot enter the spell's perimeter, it could cause serious harm to Albion." The eldest of the brothers said sadly. Wales looked to his younger brother who was becoming more see through with each passing second.

"If we do nothing he is going to die anyway." The elder blonde screeched, furious at his older brothers. Wales was the closest one to Arthur, only being a few years older than him, Wales knew how scary everything looked to him so would occasionally comfort Arthur. He couldn't lie though, he too thought that Albion was the cause for his mother's death.

The three brothers gazed upon the spell taking place in front of them, only to come to a horrifying conclusion. "Wee Albion is still fading but maw innae becoming more solid, the lad is going to die for nothin'." Alistair gasped at his observation.

In desperation, Scotland called out to the dissolving nation. "Albion! Ye need ta stop, ye aren't strong enough ta bring maw back and link 'er ta ye."

Terrified emerald eyes gazed at the three brothers. The sight was heart breaking, a child at that age should not be capable at pulling such a face.

_"I can't, I need to bring our mother back. It's my fault she's gone. I'm sorry_." Arthur's voice seemed to echo, as if it was disconnected from this world. Despite how the child looked his tone wasn't scared, it was determined and apologetic.

"Damnit Albion, you're not strong enough, you are going to die unless you stop." Ireland yelled, resisting the urge to run towards his brother. They were all thrown off when the child smiled at them.

"_You need her, you don't need me."_ This shocked the brothers, from Arthur's tone, he truly believed it. Their baby brother was willing to die to bring back their mum. They all came to a realisation that Albion initiated the spell knowing full well that there was a possibility that he wouldn't survive. Did they push him away so much that he didn't see the point in living anymore?

"Arthur!" Scotland yelled, causing the toddler to jump. None of his brothers had called him his human name since before their mother's death.

"Look at our maw, she isnae becoming anymore solid as ye fade more an' more. She ain't going ta come back Arthur, and ye are going ta die for nothing. Ye are wrong Arthur, we do need ye, I'm sorry that it took me this long ta realise this. Stop the spell please. We cannae lose ye as well."

The other two brothers nodded in agreement, tears forming in their eyes as Arthur continued to fade. The toddler looked shocked and happy at his brother's announcement, he looked towards his ghostlike mother.

The proud looking woman with long chestnut hair, smiled warmly at her youngest son. Her emerald eyes looked into the identical ones of her son and she nodded, telling him it was ok, he had to let go.

The small blonde nodded at his mother and dropped his arms, cancelling the spell, or so he thought. The colourful streams did disappear, but the words burning on the child's skin grew even brighter. Arthur's eyes went wide in panic, looking towards his brothers.

_"I can't stop it, the spell has taken its own. I can't do it. I don't know what to do. Alba I'm scared." _The child's voice was becoming scarily faint, frightening the other three.

Alistair swallowed, looking to Ireland for help, only to find the ginger nation biting down hard on his lower lip. Dylan was crying, struggling to get out of his eldest brother's grip, hand outstretched, reaching towards Arthur.

"D-Don't worry lad, we'll help ye." The preteen stuttered, but tried to sound as reassuring as possible. Ireland's head snapped round to the red head giving him a curious yet hopeful look. When he was met with a pained expression, Ireland's face dropped and became serious. The eldest looked towards the red fairy by his side.

"Is there anything we can do for our deartháir Blaze?" The Irishman asked, his voice strained. The red fairy tore his gaze away from the suffering nation, his eyes full of sorrow. The fae frowned at the question, before a small hopeful smile pulled at his lips.

"It's too late to combine your magic so he can complete the spell without his life force being the forfeit price. You might be able to reverse the spell if you all do it together."

Patrick's hold on his brother lessened at the potentially good news, allowing Dylan to escape his grasp and the second youngest made a dash towards Arthur. The toddler noticed his brother's actions, causing him to become alarmed.

_"Sunbeam! Amethyst! Cymru!"_ The toddler screeched. The yellow fairy left the border of the spell and sped towards the charging the nation. She was joined by a purple fae and together they stopped the Welsh nation.

"Don't touch Arthur child, the spell may take your energy as well. It will either cause you serious harm or death." The purple fairy soothed the crying child, she and Sunbeam guided Dylan back to his other brothers.

Seeing their brother being returned to them, Scotland and Ireland continued to quickly discuss their plan of action. "We dinnae know whot spell Albion used an' we need to ta be able ta reverse it."

Scotland's face came closer into view, leaving Prussia to assume that the blue fairy from before had flown closer to the nation as she spoke. "We can tell you the spell, but you must act quickly."

"How does Albion even know so much about magic at such a young age?" Ireland thought aloud, surprised that England knew that interfering with a spell could be harmful to others when Wales didn't. Ireland had taught England some magic when their mum was still alive, so had a vague idea of what he knew, but he'd assumed the youngest wouldn't learn any more when he stopped teaching him.

"Young Arthur has been spending a lot of time with the creatures of old, finding comfort in their company. They are the ones that told him of the spell. You know that they are not overly keen on your kind, but we always thought that they liked Arthur, or maybe they didn't actually expect him to do it." Blaze explained speedily, seeing that the child was now just a faint outline.

Once the brothers were all together, Asrai quickly told them the spell. Hurriedly, the brothers formed a triangle around the toddler, their respective fairy floating by their side to provide aid. The British Isles felt the magic in the ground and inhaled deeply before they started to cast the counter spell.

The same words that were glowing on Arthur's skin appeared on their own, only reversed. The brothers glowed brighter and brighter as they reached the peak of the spell, all of them completely focused .

_"Patrick, Alistair, Dylan. I'm sorry."_

Horrified, the brothers looked up to see a pair of bright emerald eyes disappear in a bright flash of white light.

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

Black

White

Black

White

Black

Endless white, Prussia felt as though his head was turning side to side, as he realised that he was still seeing a memory from someone's point of view. **"Ireland."** Was all that the present day Scotland next to him said, as the feeling of turning side to side continued, before three figures came into view.

Slowly waking up was Scotland and Wales, they both tried to call out to each other once they spotted the other awake, only to find that no sound came out. Both of them turned their heads to face Ireland, who tried to yell as well. The brothers exchanged confused looks but turned their attention to the other figure in the endless white void.

In the centre of them was a painfully still child. Three quarters of the British Isles tried to run to their fallen brother's side only to find that they couldn't move. Each of them were screaming Arthur's name to wake the toddler, but still no sound escaped their lips.

"Time to wake up my little angel." A voice as sweet as honey called, the brothers stiffened at the sound. They sat wide eyed as their mother walked gracefully past them and over to her youngest child. The beautiful woman crouched down by the deathly still England, and pulled him into her lap. She gently stroked his hair, humming a lullaby.

Slowly the toddler opened his eyes and happy tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at his mother. The child opened his mouth to speak, only to croak. Placing a finger on Arthur's lips, Britannia shushed her son. England replied by nodding with much effort, his head falling back onto his mother's arm, too heavy to keep up by himself.

"My silly little angel. You should have listened to Sunbeam, there was a reason why I assigned her to you my son. She does not lie angel, she was telling the truth when she said that it wasn't your fault that I had to leave your world, and that your brothers love you. You know that now right? You saw how much they cared for you didn't you?

"I want you to remember angel, that there will be times when it will seem like the world is against you. You will suffer my dear, but I have left you something to ease your pain. The world is a cruel place my Arthur, just remember even if it seems that they don't, your brothers love you.

"I have to leave you now my little angle, but I will never truly be gone. I know that you and your brothers can see ghosts, but I will not be coming back as one my dear. I died protecting my sweet angel in battle, I am at peace knowing that my sons love each other.

"I love you my little angel. I love you too my angels with all my heart, remember to look after each other. I am so proud of how strong you all are, you truly are my sons." The woman smiled sweetly at her boys.

Before England knew it, his mother was placing him down gently and getting up. She lovingly stroked his cheek then started to walk away. England caught hold of the lingering hand, keeping it on his cheek, tears streaming from his eyes like a waterfall.

The toddler stubbornly held onto the hand as his mother pulled away however, as he was still too weak from earlier, Britannia's hand easily slipped through the toddler's fingers. The woman turned away from her son and didn't look back as she left.

Desperate, Arthur tried to run after his mother, the child made it one step before his legs gave way. The small blonde struggled with all his might to stand, only to fail each time falling back to his knees. Even sitting upright was extremely tiring for the young nation, yet England continued after his mother.

"Mummy, no. Don't leave me again. I can't do it. Don't leave me alone mother. It hurts too much. Mummy, please don't go. I love you so much, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Mother please don't leave me. Don't go where I can't follow Mummy, I'm sorry, please don't leave me again. It hurts Mummy, it hurts." The child sobbed as he realised that he didn't have the strength to follow his mother, he was just able to reach out for the retreating woman. His emerald eyes were wide and puffy as tears endlessly crawled down his face. His already weak voice growing fainter as he cried.

Ireland sobbed, the view showing that he wasn't the only one as Scotland and Wales were also crying. Each of them were trying to move and go after their mother, but it was as if their feet were planted to the ground. Every one of their pleas and cries fell silent, as no sound left their mouths.

Tears were rolling down the beautiful woman's face as she continued to walk away. Every word that left her littlest one's mouth stabbed her in the heart, Patrick didn't fail to notice that she flinched at every desperate cry.

Britannia smiled sadly as she started to dissolve into golden dust. Bright balls of light danced in the air, a strong contrast to the endless white stretch in front of them.

Deciding that she was far enough, Britannia turned around and smiled at each of her children for the last time. She took in a deep breath before she exploded into gold flecks that swirled around the brothers.

A blood curdling cry escaped the tiny nation, his hand clutching tightly at the white material above his heart. The golden balls all halted in the air before zooming over to the suffering nation. Each ball of light was absorbed by the child's skin, causing it to glow.

Again the brothers tried move from their spots, only to find it a fruitless effort. Leaving them forced to watch their little brother writhe in pain, screaming until his throat was raw. Just when they thought they couldn't stand anymore a golden light erupted from the tiny frame, then everything went dark.

**"Wales,"** Scotland informed Prussia again whose point of view he was now watching from, but to Prussia though, it didn't matter. What he had just seen was truly shocking, terrible. He was having trouble not getting watery eyed at the display he had just witnessed, and it wasn't even his family.

Gilbert saw that they were back in the clearing, a small bundle was on the floor in the centre, four sets of different coloured lights hovering above it. Scotland seemed to be the first one to react at he ran over to it, closely followed by Ireland.

Dylan must have got up and jogged over as they came closer. Scotland was staring up to his other brothers teary eyed, asking what to do as England sobbed in his lap. Wordlessly, Patrick kneeled down next to the red head and stroked Arthur's blonde locks out of his face.

"Why is brawd in so much pain?" Dylan asked weakly, his throat sore from crying. The other brothers shrugged, not having the slightest idea. Blaze, the eldest of the fae present, helped the brothers out.

"Arthur was nearly completely torn apart, his body nearly passed to the other side when you cancelled the spell, but the damage was already done. Britannia gave the rest of her energy that Arthur had summoned to save him, also giving him a way to ease his suffering."

"Ease his suffering? How did she- HOLY FUCK!"

Patrick jumped back, which caused Alistair to jump, jolting Arthur, causing the child to gasp in pain. The red head gave the ginger a stern look, before looking back down at the child in his lap, only to nearly do the exact same thing Ireland had just done.

Luckily for Arthur, Alistair managed to stay still but his jaw was hanging open. Dylan bent down by his brother, curious about what had caused such a reaction, when he noticed the golden ring floating above Arthur's head. Remaining calm, the older blonde carefully undid the tie around England's neck and took his cloak off, revealing a pair of snowy wings.

"Mam did always call us her angels." The Welsh nation said shyly, stroking the wings. The action seemed to calm England down as his wails quietened by a fraction, he also stretched the wing out a bit into Dylan's hand.

The Welsh nation continued to stroke the soft feather, finding that he'd got used to the new development rather quickly while Scotland and Ireland were freaking out that the wings were actually functional and not just for decoration.

"Mon dieu! What has happened here?"

Three sets of head snapped round to find the French nation standing on the other side of the green. The new arrival took no notice of the terrified and angered looks the brothers were giving him and was more concerned about the weeping child.

"Mon Petite Lapin, what is wrong? Why are you crying? What have you done this time to mon cher?" The French preteen asked the brothers accusingly, his sky blue eyes turning icy.

"We didn't do anything to brawd, he tried to bring mother back and nearly died. Mother helped him and now he's an angel." Wales splattered out, shocked at the new arrival.

Scotland pulled England in closer to his chest, a low growl escaping him. Alarmed at how limp England was in his hold though, the red head looked away from the French nation and muttered soothing words to his brother.

Ireland however jumped to his feet, smacked Wales round the back of the head, then proceeded to glare at the other nation.

"Don't go spilling everything." Patrick scolded the five year old who was nursing the back of his head. "How do you know Albion and who are you?"

"I found that child crying at the white cliffs, saying that he was hiding from his brothers. Mon petite lapin told moi about you, so you must be Patrick. My name is Francis, the country of France, I have been making sure to visit this petite ange, to make sure he is alright. So answer my question, What has happened to him?" The preteen stood with his hands on his hips staring the brothers down, even though he was outnumbered, France wasn't going to back down when a child was involved.

Sunbeam informed the brothers that Francis was indeed safe and had been looking after England, giving him food whenever he came to visit.

The brothers begrudgingly agreed to tell the French nation what had happened. When Scotland had finished explaining/showing what had happened, France was in tears. He didn't seem to care that the English nation was now an angel as he started to mutter soothing words in his native tongue to the still sobbing child.

"Ye cannae tell anyone about this. It might be betta if we take wee Albion's memory of this. We dinnae want 'im to try it again when he's sad, it's too painful for the lad." Scotland declared softly, rubbing circles on Arthur's back, the child was in too much pain to take any notice to what was being said around him.

"Will that hurt mon cher?"

"Nae, we did it to Dylan once, it only causes him to zone out every now and then, and he also it a little bit of a scatterbrain but he's fine. Did it to stop him talking about rabbits all the time, didn't work well as he gained an interest in sheep." Ireland explained in a hush tone, being careful that Wales didn't overhear.

"If it's best for brawd then yes, it will knock him out as well right? So he won't be in any more pain."

Scotland nodded to his brothers, ignoring France, he began to recite the spell that would make Arthur forget how he became an angel. Just as the Scotsman finished chanting the words, everything began to fade.

* * *

Prussia collapsed onto the floor after being brought back to England's living room, breathing heavily. His eyes wide, not knowing how to feel, what to say. He just stared.

"Albion has a bit of maw in 'im, it's probably the reason he's a bit of a pansy. Bit of a mammy hen and likes sowing. He's the closest thing we got ta a sister." Scotland attempted some humour, but lost its effect as Prussia noticed how bloodshot his eyes were.

"So Francy Pants knew since the start, and this all started before he got taken over by Rome?"

Scotland visibly winced at the mention of Rome. He hesitated before he answered, sighing heavily.

"Aye it did. We dinnae learn from that, we treated Albion poorly when he went with Rome. We thought that the lad, abandoned us ta go with the person who personally killed our maw. So we drove him away again.

"France told us later that Rome dragged Albion away, he cried when he saw the man who killed our maw. We dinnae know that Arthur actually saw our maw die, so was terrified of the bastard. When he cried, he changed.

"Albion was different, unique. A prize. Rome had to have him. So he took wee Arthur with him, made sure that Albion was always an angel. Built a wall ta protect his crown jewel.

"We owe Francis so much for sticking with Arthur during that time. Made sure that he wasnae suffering too much, wasnae lonely. Spending all that time with Albino gave 'im enough time to learn how ta annoy the hell out of 'im though."

There was a long pause before Scotland spoke again. Gilbert could tell that it was making the Scottish nation feel better to get all of this off of his chest, so stayed silent.

"It was a good thing that we took the laddie's memory of the 'incident', during the end of his rule, Rome realised what an arse he had been ta our brother so started ta be nice ta 'im. Arthur grew attached ta 'im as he was so lonely with us pushing 'im away.

"When Rome died, the lad was distraught, said things about wanting ta bring him back. He could 'ave gone through that all again if we dinnae take way his knowledge on how ta do it.

"I 'ave ta thank the Roman bastard though, he told us ta not let anyone ken about Albion and that he changed when suffering. We dinnae know that 'im crying caused 'im to change, never really listened to what the fae said about Arthur's new 'skill'.

"When Albion was free, we told 'im that he had ta not cry. Try ta keep his feelings hidden. He used ta be a right cry baby before. S'pose that's where the 'stiff upper lip' came from." Scotland finished, looking sadly out the window to find that it was raining, 'Very fitting,' he thought. Prussia slumped down on to the floor, his back resting on the sofa England was sleeping on, when he heard a soft sobbing.

Looking over his shoulder to the source of the noise, Gilbert found a pair of folded white wings facing him.

England was awake, crying and knew everything.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, sad right?**

**It's strange, as I wrote this it doesn't really upset me, but i know that if i was reading someone elses work, i would be sobbing by now, but then I do cry easily when watching films...**

**I sort of forgot about Prussia writing this, every now and the I thought, Oh I should make him say something.**

**...**

**i drew a pic of this, it's crap but it was stuck in my head. **

**it's on my tumblr my user name is Hutcchy1, yeah it suck but oh well. I need to learn how to draw**

**I'm sorry i did try and put a few jokes in to lighten the mood, but i don't think that worked**

**See you next time hopefully.**

**review and stuff if you like, even if it's in another language;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh God so many reviews (squeals)**

**Yeah sorry guys this is a bit late, I have been busy. Just to tell you mattress surfing is fun and that is not what I was doing instead of writing this story. I'm sorry I have a strange way of entertaining guests. (Kesesesese, It was awesome)**

**Also to my guest reviewer, yeah I know it was only that I finished writing the last chapter that it reminded me of Full metal Alchemist. the idea of that chapter came from a dream, s depressing on at that and I may have been re watching the series around that time. Sorry about the grammar mistakes they slip through, I'll fix it at some point.**

**Any way this chapter is a bit slow compared to the other one and a bit ooc, but then Scotland isn't official yet so who knows, he could very well be a wuss (I highly doubt it)**

**Hutcchy dosen't own Hetalia. Good thing too as the git likes to make my life a living hell.**

**sorry Iggy**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Scotland's face immediately paled as the sounds of England's soft weeping filled the otherwise silent room, the gentle pita pata of the rain drops hitting the glass coinciding with angel's sobs. The Scotsman's brain seemed to shut down as he just stared at his brother in horror, his fists clenched in tight fists and his body trembling; to the Prussian, it looked as though the red head's legs were about to give way.

Trying to help the older Briton, Prussia placed a hand on the nation's shoulder to gain his attention. Alistair jumped at the sudden contact and turned to face the ghost, he looked completely lost. Normally, the albino would be stunned by this, but now that he understood the situation he simply brushed it off and leant in close to the other.

"He needs you now, go and be the good big bruder you really are. So what if he remembers, that just means he knows some old magic and a past mistake he made. Ja the memory is sad but he will now remember that you and the rest of your bruders tried to save him, which is awesome. The awesome me will leave you alone to make the limey some tea." The ghost whispered before he left for the kitchen.

Alistair simply nodded and swallowed as he carefully knelt down by his brother. He hesitated as he went to reach for the blonde, feeling his eyes heat up he stopped just short of England's head.

Seeing his brother's shoulders shaking, his wings wrapped around his body as if shutting himself off from the world, Scotland threw all caution out of the window and took hold of England.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock as he stared blankly over his brother's shoulder. This only lasted for a moment before England buried his face into the taller nation's chest and continued crying. Alistair didn't seem to mind that Arthur's tears were soaking his t-shirt, the older Briton just kept repeating that he was sorry as the blonde cried. It took a while for Scotland to make out what England was saying, when he did, he froze.

"Thank you, Alistair. Thank you. Thank you."

Shocked, Alistair gently pushed the blonde out of his chest to study the Englishman's face. As expected the smaller nation's eyes were red and puffy, his face drenched in tears, but he was smiling. He was happy, but why?

"Whot?" was the only thing that the Scot could say. His brother had the right to be furious at him or to feel extremely depressed, yet here he was thanking him. The red head tried to say something else several times but failed, only accomplishing to gape at his brother like a fish, amusing the blonde so he had a light chuckle, which, although cheery, had a sad undertone to it. Ah, so the angel wasn't completely happy.

"I dinnae understand Arthur, ye should be furious at me or upset, but 'ere ye are smiling." The Scotsman quizzed, allowing the blonde to place his head back onto his chest. Alistair began to run his fingers through Arthur's hair absentmindedly, as he continued to stare into space trying to figure out what was going on.

England closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. He was knackered, so many different emotions were dancing around in his head, it was enough to make him dizzy, yet he found he was able to talk to his brother.

"Of course I'm upset about it, you erased my memory but it was for my own good, I can see that. I would have most likely tried it again, possibly losing my life, but because of you I didn't. Yes, the thought of failing to stop our mother leaving is painful but I can actually remember her now."

Tears began to pour down England's face yet again as the feeling of relief washed over him. Alistair drew his brother away from him again to examine his face, his brother's words sinking in.

"Ye dinnae remember our maw?" His acidic green eyes becoming sullen and sympathetic at the very thought. It distressed Scotland to see his brother nod at his question, even more so when England offered him a small smile before looking away.

"I couldn't remember her face, her voice, anything really about her, except that she was there. I thought that I had failed her as a son for not being able to recall something so simple as her hair colour. I hated myself for it. I wanted to ask you about her to see if it would jog my memory, but I felt ashamed to.

"Then I was taken by Rome and found that I couldn't talk to you anymore as you kept driving me away. When we grew close again, I still couldn't bring myself to ask. But now I know there was a reason why I couldn't remember her and that I didn't fail her. So thank you. Yes, you could have probably handled things a lot better, like not pushing me away, but I understand. Don't get me wrong, I am angry with you, if I was in better shape your nuts would have found a nice new home in your intestines, but I understand."

It was only when England looked back at his brother that he saw the tears rolling down Scotland's face. An alarmed expression came over the Englishman's face - seeing his brothers cry was extremely rare and it was only when one of them was hurt. The only time he could remember seeing Alistair cry was when he saw what the Blitz had done to both Connor and himself.

Arthur didn't get time to panic though as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, causing an odd sound to escape the Englishman, a bit like a frog getting sat on (not a Frenchman but an actual frog). The angel struggled weakly to get out of the Scotsman's grip, but soon gave up finding that he simply did not possess the energy to do so. Instead the blonde allowed his muscles to relax and wrapped his wings around his brother, it was a strangely comforting hug that only England could give. The white feathers tickled Alistair's nose, causing him to chuckle and tighten his hold on the angel.

England let out a squeak in pain, causing the red head to remember that the blonde was injured. His hold immediately slacked, acidic eyes examining the bandages closely.

"Bloody git! You almost suffocated me you thick skulled twat. Crying on me like that, then just hugging the living daylights out of me. What caused you to act like that?"

Finding that he hadn't caused the moaning nation any harm, Scotland met his brother's gaze, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. It only grew wider when he saw the scowl, which was dangerously close to a pout, on the blonde's face. Alistair knew that Arthur was trying to look frustrated but when he was an angel he always appeared younger, and with that nearly pout, Alistair would say that his little brother looked cute. Which he did, winning him a punch in the arm.

"I've been hatin' the day ye find out about maw, worried about how ye were going ta react. Thought you'd go inta a depression or hate us. Never thought ye'd forgive me. Ta think that I've been worryin' all these years for nothin'. Come 'ere wee Bunny." Alistair flashed Arthur another grin and pulled his brother into a hug. He was so relieved. He had been haunted by these thoughts for centuries, worrying about the day Arthur would find out, all of his brothers had. Alistair could still remember the time when Dylan found out that Ireland had erased a bit of his memory, Dyaln was not a nation you wanted to get pissed. But when England said that he understood, it was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He did question whether it truly was Arthur he was talking to at first, as he wasn't the forgiving type, but the kicking his balls comment destroyed that thought. At the moment, Alistair was on a mental high and Arthur's high pitched obscenities just added to it.

* * *

Prussia was feeling a bit bummed out, to put it lightly. He had so many questions, none of which he actually felt comfortable talking to Scotland about, maybe England when he was feeling better. He couldn't quite come to grips with what he had just seen, which probably explained why he had been just staring at the fridge for the past five minutes.

Donk.

"Ow!" Prussia rubbed the back of his head, surprised that something was actually able to hurt him. He looked down to the floor to see a teaspoon on the floor. Frowning, the ghost looked up to see a grinning fairy. Right, magic things can hit him. Stupid Sunbeam, smiling at him, looking so pleased with herself.

"Come on Gil, you came out here to make some tea, not to examine a fridge. If you want something to stare at then just look at my beautiful face." The fae smiled sweetly at him giving her hair a flick, in a way similar to France. If the albino was in a better mood he probably would have laughed at the girl, how is it that this fairy was the one paired with Brows?

Seeing that her attempt to make the ghost smile had failed, the girl's face softened as she perched herself on Gilbert's shoulder. "Don't worry Gil, trust me this is a good thing for the both of them. Alistair will finally be able to relax, and the blanks in Arthur's mind will be filled in. Anyway, I'm guessing you are not familiar with the art of fine tea making and seeing that I am your temporary companion I will teach you this. One of the quickest ways to earn respect from the heard known as the British Isles brothers, is to be able to make a good cuppa."

The Prussian snorted at the magical creature on his shoulder, he'd found that he had been doing that more since he'd been around the Limey. (Gott, he was rubbing off on him!) Though, as it was most likely true, (the thing about making a tea and the brothers,) the ghost went to the cupboards and pulled out some cups, causing the fairy to smile and happily tell him what else he needed to get. As the fae instructed the ghost what to do, she studied his face, not happy with the far off look he had.

"Ok, what's bothering you? You can't make a tea when depressed, it will taint its taste. Before you ask, Arthur is actually calm whenever he is making his tea, it's like some strange soothing drug for him. (My charge is so weird)."

The albino sighed, his shoulders slumping, which caused the creature sitting on the left one to fall onto her side. He put everything in his hands down and paused for a moment, trying to make sense of everything going on in his head. There was one obvious question he wanted to ask, but didn't feel as if he should, to the fairy anyway; instead he settled for the small things troubling him.

"Northern Ireland is their blood bruder right?" Gilbert felt a bit silly about asking this question, he had a pretty good idea what the answer was but just wanted to check.

The fairy didn't seem to find anything wrong with the question and straightened so she was upright again. She knew that wasn't the main thing troubling the ghost but wasn't going to push it, that would just be too much effort.

"Oh you mean because Britannia's death was before he was born, yeah he's blood related. He came about the same way as your brother I suspect. Germania visited you right and gave your brother to you? Same thing with Connor, Britannia came to earth one day and handed the boy over to a very shocked Alistair and Arthur - Dylan remained calm throughout the whole thing, hardly anything fazes him."

Sunbeam looked off to the side thinking about Connor's entrance to the world, and how Dylan took it in his stride. Seriously there could be a twister in his living room and Wales would simply get up and move somewhere else - unless his family was in danger, or his sheep, or he was watching rugby, then he would freak out.

"Patrick didn't like Connor at first, as he thought his mother was replacing him. Didn't understand why there were two representations for Ireland when he was still alive and kicking. He didn't realise until recently that it was because his people had separated themselves into two different countries. They get on fairly well now though; it's a bit of a love hate relationship. Sort of like Arthur and Francis, but a tad more hostile."

Prussia's eyebrows rose as the magical creature thought aloud to herself. He pictured the relationship between England and France, then tried to imagine it with a bit more violence, surely that couldn't be possible.

"Scheiße, what do they do at Christmas or other family get together? Are they not allowed to sit next to each other?" It wasn't really one of the questions he planned to ask, but he was curious about how this family functioned.

"Yeah, they are not allowed to be left in the same room for a long amount of time. Arthur used to sit next to Connor with Alistair on his other side, Patrick on the other side of Alistair, but Patrick and Alistair ended up just joining forces to pick on him. Connor would usually defend Arthur against Patrick, but usually joined in if Alistair joined in. In the end Dylan swapped with Arthur, but they all still tease him. There is always some sort of fight that breaks out when they are all together."

Click

Steam spluttered out of the kettle bringing the fairy out of her chatter about seating arrangements and hovered above the kettle. She watched as the ghost poured the hot water, telling him when to stop.

"You seem really calm about all this? I mean even the awesome me is a bit worried about all the countries out there that aren't protected from ghosts." Prussia asked as he stirred the tea, he couldn't help but think of Germany when he said this.

"I am worried, but worrying doesn't get you anywhere. Most of the nations are being looked after by their own magical creatures native to their land. Patrick is doing something, but I'm not sure what. The other brothers won't really do that much while Arthur is injured, he is the one that mastered leaving his body to enter someone else's. He will need to cast a spell to make it easier for the others, the good thing about that angel form is that it makes his magic stronger."

Prussia looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of any mythical creatures that may be protecting his brother. He hadn't seen Fritz in a while, maybe he was with Ludwig. With that thought reassuring him, he allowed his mind to wonder on to start focusing on something else that was bothering him.

"Hey, mien awesome sidekick?" The fairy hummed to show that she was listening, telling him to carry on. "Limey had his memory erased, can it cause him to lose any other memories and have any other countries had it done to them other than Wales?"

Sunbeam could tell from the ghost's tone that this was something that was worrying him, she sighed and patted his cheek. "No, Arthur's, and Dylan's, memory is fine, although they do tend to forget where they place things, but that's it. You've seen it when Arthur goes into a daze, reliving his past? That's a side effect, it actually strengthens his memories of the past, if he starts to forget something that happened, he will have a flashback so he doesn't forget.

"As far as I know, only those two have had it done to them. Why is this bothering you Gil? No need to be shy, it's not like I can go and tell all the other nations anyway. If it's a fear, would it help if I told you one of Arthur's beforehand?" She said softly, Prussia didn't believe a word of it though.

"He is scared of water."

Once again, Gilbert was shocked at what he had just learnt. "What?! When did this happen? Brows loved the sea though, used to be pretty good at swimming as well. The amount of times the awesome me kicked him into the sea just to get the Scheißkerl off me is stupid. Can he still swim? What about rain, it's always raining here, he can't be scared of that?"

"After the Asylum business and not very well, he has lost all confidence in it and panics when he is surrounded by so much water. Ironic really, seeing as he's an island nation. The rain he is fine with, he's grown used to it. His brothers got him through the first few times it rained.

"Now tell me what is bothering you, I just told you a big secret or Arthur's – don't tell him I told you - so tell me yours. I don't care if you think it is something stupid, as I have learnt a lot of weird fears so I'm not going to judge you."

The ghost looked down to his feet, only just noticing that they were bare, how long had they been like that? He closed his crimson eyes for a couple of breaths before reopening them. "I'm scared of forgetting, and/or being forgotten.

"When I was younger- I was so cute by the way - mien Vater started to lose some of his memories when he started to fade. It was only small things, but it scared me. I started to write a few thing that happened each day down, so I could jog my memory if I needed to. It was only after mien Vater died that I started to keep journals as everyone slowly started to forget who he was.

"I didn't want people to simply forget who I am or was, so I made sure to write down everything. Leave something behind so that everyone remembers how awesome I am. I was thinking of having a giant statue of me in Prussia, a monument like those pyramids that Egypt has but Lud wouldn't let me do it. So unawesome." The ghost chuckled, but it sounded hollow.

The fae nodded, finally understanding why the Prussian seemed so… troubled. The very idea that he could actually have his mind erased by another nation had terrified him, and for England to have actually experienced it had probably shaken the Prussian.

"I actually started to forget something when I started to fade." The albino whispered mainly to himself as he placed the tea cups on the tray and proceeded to the living room. The fairy pretended not to hear, sensing that the ghost didn't want to talk any more.

* * *

When Prussia entered the living room, he found the elder Briton holding the other in a bear hug. Arthur was swearing like the true pirate he is, whereas Alistair was just laughing. It was nice to see that they had worked things out, but no one ignores the awesome Prussia.

"Hey losers, got tea for you as I am just that awesome." He flashed the pair a wicked smile showing them the tray of British goodness. The grin only widened at the brothers' reactions.

Scotland stopped laughing and looked over his shoulder to the ghost, a huge smile on his face, similar to one that Australia pulls. England stopped swearing immediately, his wings fluttered slightly in excitement his eyes going wide. The pair looked like children in a sweet shop, they ogled the tea and scones as if they were treasure.

Gilbert laughed as he lowered the tray of goodies onto the table. The Britons separated from each other and sat at each end of the sofa. England reached for his tea first, but winced at the movement. Scotland pushed him back down gently, the blonde hardly fought against him and sat back down, Prussia then handed him his hot beverage. The Brit took it gratefully taking small sips. A look of surprise came to his face when he tasted how good it was - he had been telling America how to make tea for ages and he still couldn't get it right. His surprise faded though when he saw sunbeam sitting on silver hair.

"Look Brows how not burnt my awesome scones are. They're actually ok when they aren't burnt; maybe I should give your people a chance with their food and just not have yours." The ghost mocked as he bit into the pastry, this action succeeded in him getting a pillow thrown into his face and a laugh from the red head.

The group had eaten their snacks quite happily, chatting about small unimportant things, Minty even joined them at some point. It would look like a peaceful setting to someone from the outside, but those inside were just trying to ignore all the misery that had filled the room earlier and the phenomenal task they would have to deal with later. At the moment though, while they could, they wanted to relax as it might be a while until they could again.

Soon after all the tea was drunk and the scones eaten, the phone rang. The angel went to move to get the phone but was pushed back down by the Scotsman, who left to answer it and bring it to the blonde. Prussia saw the red head reach into his back pocket as he walked out the room, no doubt he was going to have a quick smoke whilst on the phone.

England waited until he could no longer hear his brother's footsteps before he turned to the ghost, readjusting himself to get comfortable. Gilbert looked over his shoulder feeling Arthur's gaze on him and raised an eyebrow, telling the other that he had his attention.

"I just want to tell you Gilbert that I still fully intend on making you a nation again, now that I know how to you will just have to wait a bit before my magic replenishes. Don't worry I know what I did wrong last time and I can-"

"Nien Limey. You are not going to do it. Look I have found out a lot about you these past few days Arthur and I want to help you. You have been doing too much on your own Brows, it's about time you had some help and who else is better than the awesome me?"

Crimson eyes stared down the emeralds with pure determination, he was not going to back down. Arthur seemed to know this as his eyes filled with remorse, he had known his drinking buddy long enough to know that when serious about something, there was usually no way you could persuade Gilbert to do otherwise.

"Gil, I'm fine, I have been doing this for ages, why would I need any extra help now? My brothers are here to help me any way. It's easy enough to do Gilbert. I just can't be the caster and the 'linkee', that position will probably have to be filled by your brother."

"Nien, I'm not letting mien bruder suffer for me!"

"He won't suffer, it's the caster who will feel the brunt of the spell and you."

"Nien Arthur, I don't want to hurt you either. I want to protect you."

This statement caught the Englishman off guard, causing him to blink wildly and maybe blush a little. Prussia didn't seem to care as he stood with his hands on his hips looking all too serious. Any other person would give up at this point, but England, like the rest of his brothers was incredibly stubborn.

"Fine, think of your brother. He hasn't lost anyone close to him before has he? Don't you think he is going to find this difficult. You know better than anyone that he will not show his feelings to anyone and will suffer silently. Please Gil, let me help you. I hate seeing people suffer when I know that I can bloody do something. Any way it won't hurt much, nothing I can't handle." Arthur tried to explain as softly as possible, knowing full well that mentioning Prussia's brother was a low hit.

Tensing immediately when his brother was mentioned, Prussia gave England a hard look. The Prussian relaxed when he saw that England was actually concerned for Germany, they had sort of been getting on recently. They had some bonding time whenever they both had to pick up a member of the bad touch trio, even Romano seemed less distant from them.

Seeing that Arthur was starting to work himself into a state, which he didn't really need with his wounds, he sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it after this whole possessing stuff is out of the way. I wasn't lying earlier Brows, I want to protect you and I am going to protect and help you throughout this with mien awesomeness. Only when everything is all sunshine and rainbows am I going to possibly think about it, cause that's just how awesome I am."

If Gilbert didn't know better he would say that there were tears forming in the Englishman's eyes. The blonde opened his mouth to say something when Scotland walked back into the room, phone in hand.

"It's China. I may 'ave told 'im that ye were awake so he demanded to talk to ye." The Scottish nation said in an apologetic tone but his face said the exact opposite. Arthur took the phone from his brother, resisting the urge to punch the smirk of his face and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello….Please not so fast, I can't understand a word you are saying…. Yes, I'm fine. A good night's sleep and I'll be good to go….. Ireland spoke to you then?...Oh you saw that?... Well I know that you can see a certain degree of mythical creatures as your boss is a dragon…. Yes, it was him…. He was a ghost, he was going to take over your body…..The spell that I place on everyone wore off. No one is protected anymore….Of course I'm going to sort this out, I'm not stupid…. Yes I have help…..Thank you that's good to know, sorry for troubling you Yao….. I will arrange a meeting with Germany to inform everyone else, of course I will have to be vague as I am fully aware that people think I'm not all the ticket….It's bloody obvious….Ok thank you, oh and let Leon know that I found his firecracker's and to stop setting boobie traps around my house whenever he visits…. Bye Yao."  
As soon as England hung up, the phone rang again, he waved to the other two in the room to tell them that he might be a while and to find a way to entertain themselves.

Scotland led Prussia out of the room, not really having any particular destination in mind. The taller slung his arm around the ghost and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "I heard whot ye said ta bunny and I just wannae say thanks, the lad needed it. Now let's see where bunny keeps his alcohol."

Alistair knew exactly where the booze was so it didn't take long before the pair of them managed to get through a bottle. It was about this time when Arthur stumbled into the room, much to the protest of both Sunbeam and Minty. The angel looked stunned as he stared at the ghost and Scotsman, before looking back down to the phone in his hand.

"America had broken off all ties with Britain as well as the rest of the world." England said in a deadpan voice. The blonde leant against the wall for support as he studied the two in front of him, who'd both lost their slight tipsiness instantly. "I'm going to call Germany to arrange a meeting as soon as possible." He said before he made his way back out of the room and headed to the kitchen, he really needed another tea. Scotland went to follow his brother when he heard a knock at the door, sighing he looked at the ghost beside him, telling the ghost that he'd answer it and that Prussia should stay with England.

The blonde was already on the phone to Germany, Prussia smiled to himself as he heard his bother's naturally loud voice through the other end. It seemed that England had got straight down to business as he confirmed some dates and was now apparently answering questions about his wellbeing.

"SORRY ALBION, HE SLIPPED PAST!" Scotland's voice boomed down the corridor. England just had enough time to look up when he was bulldozed by a young teenager, knocking them both to the floor. Groaning in pain, Arthur tried to pull back from his 'attacker' to be met but a head of straight auburn hair.

"Artie, you got to stop getting yourself fucking hurt all the bloody time. I heard that it was all Al's fault, the lazy bastard didn't do his job again." Northern Ireland's clover eyes studied his brother's face, registering that England's face showed pain, the freckled nation got off his brother looking sheepish.

Prussia laughed at the side at the family display, feeling that this was a normal occurrence as the Englishman simply ran a hand through his hair and exhaled heavily. Standing above Arthur was a taller and more built up version of himself offering a helping hand.

Wales was very similar to Arthur except his hair was a lighter shade and was slightly longer and tied back in a short ponytail (shorter than France's). They both had emerald coloured eyes but Wales had blue flecks in his, whereas Arthur had gold.

"I'm fine Ludwig, no need to worry. I should be able to handle my family, but I will have to carry on our discussion later… Aha thanks, I may very well need it."

* * *

**There we go some fluff, and a head cannon for Prussia. I have been trying to get one for him for ages.**

**Sorry for the amount of Sunbeam, she's not in the next chapter that much... so far**

**I have an image in my mind of Wales siting in a bath with England in swimming trunks, trying to get him used to the water again and for the others calmed him down when it first rained.**

**also Wales picked up north on the way on his dragon. I was talking to my friend the other day saying that it would look bad ass to arrive somewhere by dragon, but then I thought about the nations that can't see magical creatures. If they saw Wales flying on a dragon in the air all they would see is Wales sitting on nothing, floating casually.**

**Also poor Ireland he wasn't in this chapter but his in the next one but England did sort of referred to him when he was talking with China.**

**The next chapter might be a bit late as I haven't really started it yet. They are a bit harder to write since that last one**

**yeah see you next time and review if you want.**

**I was overjoyed with the amount I got last time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya guys**

**Sorry about the whole paragraph thing, fanfic kept giving me a lot of trouble with this chapter. grrrr**

**anyone watch the new hetalia episode? I died. Poor Iggy coughing up blood, see he doesn't just mope around on the 4th of july, he is actually sick and sobre. i love how the queen was fussing over him and he was apologizing, and I love Iggy's house. America don't be scared of the unicorn, it just wants to love you.**

**any way, warnings**

**My grammar and North's potty mouth. He is a british teenager and from my experience, they don't have the cleanest of mouths. I mean he grew up round England and Scotland... poor kid.**

**this chapter was meant to be a really long one but it was going to be too long, this is a bulid up to the next chapter so may be a bit slow...**

**yeah I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Whot ye growing ye hair out for, ye look like wee bunny when he was a pirate?" The Scotsman laughed, causing the Welshman to roll his eyes, his anger rising. He wasn't usually to get annoyed with comments like this, but he had just found out that Arthur had found out about everything. Dylan was not in a good mood.

"I was fed up of Brawd's boss always mistaking me for him, the man doesn't stop complaining." The Welsh nation replied, his tone holding a bit of a bite to it.

"Oi Artie, where's all your booze? Ah no worries I found it."

"Connor, now is not the time to be drinking, and cachau bant (fuck off) Alba."

"Ye look a right edjit"

"Nae need to get snappy at me lad, I haven't even insulted ye sheep yet."

"What was that about my sheep?"

"Hey Al, I found Artie's good whisky!"

"Good going lad, I need a good fucking drink so I can put up with all of ye."

"Alba, we are here for a reason, not just to drink all of Arthur's alcohol." Wales was starting to calm down, since Scotland didn't say anything about his sheep.

"Aye, I 'ave been 'ere longer than ye and I need a drink. We need Patrick ta ring Albion anyway before we can plan anything."

"Can't we just ignore that wanker? Don't know why we've got to wait around for him, he's not even part of the bloody UK."

"We can start talking about something, I don't know, like what we are going to do tomorrow. North we need to find out what happened with China and see what effect that possession had on his body, it's been a long time since it last happened to a nation. Don't let your bloody grudge against Patrick get in the way with your thinking."

"Who put you in bloody charge of everything, you're not the oldest?"

"Aye but he is still older than ye are our wee bairn (baby)."

"I'm not a fucking baby!"

"Of course ye are, and Albion is our wee sister, with all his girlyness."

"That he is, but there is a reason for that Alba, which he now knows about!"

"Keep ye hair on, especially seeing ye have been working so hard to grow it out and not look like wee bunny, the lad took it well."

"You still could have told us before you go and show someone else."

"Come off it, I only showed Prussia and he can't exactly go and tell anyone. He's going ta 'elp Arthur anyway and had already seen the lad as an angel."

"This is all your fault anyway, not doing your bloody job again, I even do them better than you ."

Northern Ireland mumbled to himself but was heard by the Scotsman. The argument soon escalated and became physical, fists were thrown as well as items in England's kitchen.

"I hate my family, and people wonder why I represent the UK as a whole." The Englishman sighed, resting on the door frame as he watched his brothers tiredly.

The ghost next to him laughed but he still felt sorry for the angel. "Oh come on Limey, they're not that bad."

The scruffy blonde watched the war zone that used to be his kitchen only to sigh yet again and lean his head on the doorframe as well. "You're right actually." The blonde quickly pushed off the doorframe as a plate collided with it, before resting back on it.

"They have toned it down with me being injured, otherwise I would have been dragged into it. I have tried to tell them that Patrick had already called but would the wankers listen to me? Of course not and they have to go and bloody take over my kitchen so I can't even go in and make a tea. But you are right it could be worse, especially if Patrick was here as well."

With that said, England pushed of the doorframe and headed to the living room. Prussia followed finding it a bit funny how the blonde just dodged the flying plate as if it was normal and left the battle to sit on the sofa.

Arriving in the living room, Arthur found that there was a hot mug of tea on his coffee table, which had a world map spread across it, taking up most of the space. The Englishman smiled as he sat down next to the green rabbit and thanked him as he patted his lap, inviting the magical creature to sit there. He carefully reached for the hot drink, gritting his teeth when his wounds protested at the movement, before he carefully rested back into the chair and studied the marked map.

There was a red circle marked on the United States of America and a green one on China. The red marked those that were possessed and green were the ones that were safe. Picking up the green stickers he started to place more down on the other countries he knew were safe from the phone calls and text messages he'd received.

The blonde gave the map a small smile as he saw that a lot of the green dots belonged to his past colonies as well as Portugal and, as much as he would deny it, France. All of whom had offered their support, knowing that the island nation was going to need it.

"So the green blob means that mein bruder is safe?" Prussia asked, his crimson eyes studying the map in front of him, sounding a bit hopeful. The ghost was floating crossed legged in the air next to the sofa England was sitting in, his head craned to his left so he could see the Englishman's expressions.

Arthur may not know it, but he had a plethora of expressions that could make it easy to figure out what was going on in the Brit's head, if he wasn't keeping a poker face. Of course the blonde was good at putting on a false face, giving people the wrong idea to what he was actually thinking. He could make people think he was terrified when he had actually found something amusing, he was a manipulative pirate after all and a top notch spy.

However at this present time the angel had let his guard down, he had no need for it to be up anyway. Prussia watched as England frowned at each text message he read, which would then turn to thoughtful, then enlightened, then happy. This repeated itself as he placed all of the stickers, his face turned to pride as he looked at his work, which turned anxious as his eyes darted to the unmarked countries.

The Briton jumped a little at the Prussian's voice - he'd forgotten that it wasn't just Minty and himself in the room. He faced the ghost and gave him a small smile accompanied with a nod. "Yes, I spoke to him earlier and he was perfectly fine, there was nothing different about him, tone or mannerisms, so he's not possessed. Although ghosts can pretend that they are the nation they have possessed, like you did with me. Frederick was shouting something in the background when I was speaking with Germany, so I'm sure the chap is looking after your brother."

"Good Old Fritz." The ghost smiled, a warm feeling swelled in his chest knowing that his bruder was safe. He started to frown, however, when he looked over the map and the red stickers that were in England's pale hand.

"Do you know of anyone else that's possessed?" The albino's eyes lingered on the non-marked Russia and shivered. "What about that wichser (wanker) Russia?" he spat out, he did not like the idea of possibly having to save the Arschgesicht (Arseface), actually he would probably have to leave the limey to do it.

"I'm pretty sure that Belarus has him covered. I actually pity the poor sod that tries." Arthur replied, not making eye contact with the Prussian, his face hard as he continued to stare at the map.

Prussia tried not to laugh at the Englishman's comment, mainly because England's face was starting to look frustrated. A few seconds passed before the angel threw his hands up in the air and slumped back into his chair. He buried his face in his hands, mumbling a string of curses, his hands moved up from his face before they weaved into his hair, where they stayed. He sat hunched forward, staring vacantly at the floor.

The ghost uncrossed his legs so he stood in one swift movement and walked over to the Englishman where he sat down next to him. The Prussian didn't say anything and just waited for the island nation to speak to him when he wanted to; England just needed to know that someone was there.

"Cach (shit), I told you Alba that it would just take a while to fully hit Arthur."

"Shut it ye ninny, ye dinnae even ken if that's what's he cussing about."

"Artie?! Don't be sad, I'm here for you as I'm your best brother unlike these bastards."

"Language," the angel mumbled. He finally dropped his hands and sat back in the chair, starting to stroke Minty's fur again - who hadn't moved at all. The three brothers watched the smallest, all of them not really knowing how to approach the distressed nation.

"Arthur your bruders are worried about you, so stop being unawesome and tell us what's eating you. Is it your wounds? 'Cause you really should be resting with a gash that big." The ghost asked, earning him a glare from Wales at the bluntness. The Welshman was seriously worried about how his little brother was coping with finding out how he'd got his wings.

To the others' surprise, Arthur gave them a dry laugh as he looked them all in the eyes, Connor being the first, Gilbert the last. His free hand automatically fell upon the bandages around his stomach - they were going to need changing soon.

"There are just so many countries that could have been possessed already and I'm bloody injured. There is just so much to do. Just America being possessed could be catastrophic let alone anybody else. It's all just… Fuck!" The Englishman swore loudly as he fell back into to sofa making Minty jump.

The injured blonde closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, his head lolled onto his shoulder where it stayed for a few seconds. He started to mumble things in an accent which Prussia wasn't completely sure was, but he had heard it from the nation before.

"Ah Artie's knackered, he's speaking with a Yorkshire accent again." The youngest declared as he looked towards his other brothers with a look that said 'help him'. The teen nation cared deeply for his brother but wasn't very good at dealing with these situations, he knew how Artie cared for his colonies but he didn't know how to care for a fully grown nation.

Wales nodded to the freckled nation and wordlessly crouched down by mumbling nation. The broader blonde placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder and England turned his head slowly to the Welshman. Emerald eyes blinked lazily at the older nation, staring for the moment before the younger nation scoffed.

The Englishman seemed to have said something about the Welshman's hair as the older nation frowned and felt his pony tail. He was finding it annoying and England did have a pair of scissors laying around somewhere. Dylan ignored his brother's insults and moved the Englishman so he was leaning against him, Arthur's arm dapped around his shoulders.

The Welshman nodded at the others as he left the room, dragging England along with him. The others held back the urge to laugh as the angel mumbled incoherent nonsense, not really aware that he was being dragged off to visit the land of nod.

Prussia smiled as he remembered the night after the battle of Trafalgar, when England was knackered after the war but was too stubborn to go to sleep. The Englishman kept switching accents with his moods, a Yorkshire accent when he was tired, cockney when in the mood for a fight or just confident, it was hard to keep track.

"Will the limey be ok for tomorrow?" Gilbert thought aloud once Dylan's and Arthur's footsteps could no longer be heard. North ignored the Prussian and instead looked at the map, bending over with his hand on his hips. Scotland strode beside the teenager and waved dismissively at the ghost, also staring at the map.

"Aye, 'e'll be fine, or just get on with it. Ye remember not long ago when the busses and tubes got bombed, 'im and the rest of his people got on 'em the very next day and even complained when they were late." The Scotsman laughed lightly as he scrutinised the map. "It's*not much, but it's a start. Did we 'ear from Pat in the end?" Scotland asked as he scratched the stubble on his neck.

"Wanker," was the only reply that came from Connor at the other side of the coffee table. Alistair shook his head chuckling at his brother's display of love towards the eldest.

"Ja, he called." Prussia then started to tell the two what England had told him earlier.

* * *

"Yes I'm feeling much better now Germany, Thank you for asking. I'm sorry about all the hassle I caused yesterday and for asking you to arrange the meeting at short notice. I promise that everything will be explained once everyone is here."

"That's good to know England. I would very much like to know what happened at yesterday's meeting and I'm sure that everyone else would. I don't mind holding another meeting, as you could imagine, not much got done yesterday."

"Yes, sorry about that."

"Keine sorgen (no worries), but why are your bruders here? I understand Irland (Ireland), but Schottland (Scotland), Wales and Nord Irland (Northern Ireland) don't usually attend meetings."

"Ah yes, they're are a bit, let's say, protective over me after yesterday and wish to stay with me today. They're also bored and have nothing to do at home, so their bosses said they had to come with me so they don't accidently destroy a town out of boredom."

The tall blonde smiled as he thought about how he'd had to bring his bruder to meetings, just so he could keep an eye on him. He sympathised with England, having to look after four brothers and not just one.

"What are they doing now then?" The German asked because as soon as the Englishman appeared with his brothers (they'd met Ireland outside), England gave them a nod and they went straight into the meeting room.

"Oh they're just setting up, I asked if I could have a few minutes to speak to you, seeing as our conversation on the phone got cut short." The island nation gave Germany a nearly there smile and his eyes drifted to his side where a certain ghost stood.

**"Ask him how he is and push him when he says he's fine. He's more likely to tell you the truth than anyone else. You're both stur (stubborn). You understand each other."** The ghost chuckled slightly at the last sentence, knowing that they each did actually have an understanding of the other, it almost hid the concern that his tone had started with.

England looked Germany in the eyes, picking up on the restlessness in those blue eyes, England's emeralds softened. "How are you Germany?"

"We are doing very good at the moment, The economy is starting to pick up and-"

"No not Germany the country, Germany the person. How are you doing Ludwig? And don't say 'fine', I know that one very well." The Englishman interrupted with a soft smile and spoke gently causing Germany's jaw to drop, which in turn caused Prussia to snort when he attempted to hold back his laughter.

**"I think you're scaring him Brows, you don't use your gentle tone in front of many people. I don't think mien Bruder has seen you like that. Luddy has only seen how you act at meetings, the pub and when you have to get Francey Pants."** The albino gave the Englishman a pat on the back, unaffected by the glare that was thrown at him. England put his arm behind his back and stuck his middle finger up at the ghost, but kept his face the same as it was before so Germany would be none the wiser.

Gilbert saw the lovely hand gesture and shut up, he knew when to be serious after all. Arthur needed to be careful when handling the German, he didn't want to come on too strong or seem as if he was babying Ludwig and Gilbert joking around wasn't going to help. So the ghost took a few steps back, feeling incredibly frustrated that he had to rely on someone else to comfort his bruder for him. He supposed that it was a good thing that it was England, rather than another nation like France. (Even though France could be very comforting when he needed to be, many people still saw him as (just) a pervert.) As Prussia had found out recently, the former blood thirsty British Empire could be a big softie. He was probably only one of a few that knew but his brother was soon to be another.

"It's quiet." The younger nation replied once he was able to close his mouth again. He allowed his mask to crack slightly showing how tired the German truly was. England spotted this immediately but said nothing - no one needed their weaknesses pointed out in front of them. So instead he waited for Germany to continue. "I find myself putting on some his old CD's at full volume just to break the silence. Dummkopf. I can't do my paper work without mein bruder bursting in to try and drag me out for a beer." The blue eyed nation smiled sadly as he recalled the memories of his brother dragging him off somewhere.

"That gift was nice, danke." The taller nation shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he avoided England's gaze. The sandy blonde smiled slighted and tilted his head by a fraction as he studied the German's face trying to gauge how he should approach Germany.

"It was no problem at all, I haven't done any carving for a while and had some spare wood. It is nice to have a memento of the past. Also it's ok to grieve Ludwig, I know it might sound hypocritical coming from me but, you need to allow yourself to do so. I'm not saying that you should cry and seek comfort from everyone, do it in your own time and know that you do have people looking out for you. Now if you don't mind I need to make sure that my brothers have actually set up the conference room, as they are being suspiciously quite." The Briton bowed to the other before turning on his heel and headed for the door.

Germany watched the retreating nation, allowing his words to sink in. The tall blonde felt his muscles relax, his shoulders becoming less tense. Maybe England was right, maybe he should try and talk to more nations, like Japan. Tired blue eyes stared at the celling a small smile ghosted his lips and Germany exhaled deeply . "I will keep strong bruder, for both of us." He whispered.

A few seconds passed before Ludwig tore his gaze away from the ceiling and back to the conference room door, where he could hear a chorus of booming laughter. Sighing, Germany shook his head and headed for the doors, a smiling ghost tailing behind him.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Bhreatain Bheag (Wales) had his hair up in a ponytail yesterday, but because you and Sasanna took the piss he had a bazzer (hair cut). Oh, An Bhreatain Bheag I thought you were the one that didn't give a coodle (shit)." The ginger haired nation laughed who was joined in by Scotland.

Wales simply rolled his eyes, not taking the bait as he was really not in the mood for a fight. The Welshman had cut his hair as it kept getting in his eyes when he was doing things and was constantly falling out when he did tie it up, it had nothing to do with Arthur saying that Dylan reminded him of Francis. So the Welshman now had hair that was in between England's and Switzerland's length. His hair was more tamed that England's anyway so there was a difference, his brother's boss just needed to get his eyes checked.

Choosing to ignore his laughing brothers, Wales finished the spell that would place a protective charm on all the nations. The other brothers had helped set up the spell but England and himself were the best suited for actually preforming it, they both had pretty similar strengths in magic.

Northern Ireland was currently keeping himself busy by tidying up the materials needed for the charm, knowing that he was less likely to get into a fight if he was kept occupied. The teen was the first to notice when England walked into the room, offering his older brother a cheery smile before putting the last of the things away. Zipping up the bag filled with magical equipment, Connor placed it under the table before he walked/skipped to Arthur. The teen didn't fail to notice the glowing 'bracelet' on the older nation's wrist, which confirmed North's suspicions of England still being an angel, judging by what Scotland had told him, the angel would still be like it for at least three more hours.

"Everything's done Artie, so you can relax a bit. Yeah the world can still be thrown into world war three but at least all the nations that attend today will be protected, which means less bloody work. Can't believe that fucking America got himself possessed, out of all the fucking nations, why him. He could nuke the whole fucking planet if he wanted to, not that I'm saying that he is the only one, but yeah."

The freckled teen waved his hands around animatedly as he spoke; he always put so much energy into things, even if it's only talking to someone. Arthur had given up trying to get him not to swear so much, but ever since he'd hit his teens the young nation cursed like a certain Italian. If ever on live television, almost everything the boy said would have to be censored.

The older nation frowned at the teen as he continued to ramble on about how the world was going to end, he was apparently unaware of the effect it was having on the Englishman as he started to internally panic again. Prussia seemed to notice though as he walked up to the chattering country.  
"Not even that unicorn that you gave the wanker was enough to protect him, have you heard from Alex at all? If the ghosts to the yank, does that mean they got to Alex? Na, Probably got him when Alex was having a kip. You think any other ballroots (idiots) got possessed that could just press a button and kill a nation?"

"I think you should go and lock away the magic crap so now one touches the stuff and curses themselves. Although it could be awesome if it was that Drecksau (dirty pig) Russia." The albino interrupted Connor's ramblings as he placed a hand to the teen's shoulder.

North looked up to the Prussian, clover meeting crimson with a questioning gaze. Prussia's eyes flickered to the, paler than he was earlier, Englishman. The freckled nation followed Prussia's line of sight to see the condition that his brother was in, which he realised he'd caused. Oops, that's why Dylan kept telling him to watch what he said. The teen nodded sheepishly before going back over where the bag was, instead of putting it away like the Prussian had suggested, Connor just sealed it with magic. Only other magic users would be able to use it now and they weren't likely to curse themselves.

Ireland and Scotland seemed to have stopped laughing as the pair approached the Englishman, Wales went to thank Prussia. The shorter out of the two nations spoke first, the red head stood casually behind the speaker, both of them keeping their eyes on the Englishman.

"Don't worry about what North said Sasanna, we're here to help you, Connor is just as thick as manure but only half as useful." The Irishman smiled as a high pitched 'What?!' was heard from the other end of the room. Choosing to ignore his youngest brother for the moment, Patrick carried on.

"Just thought that I'd tell you that you cast the spell perfectly despite being stabbed and there are no traces of Atila in either tSín's (China's) mind or on the planet. You did leave a lot of blood in tSín mind, which was in a pain in the backside to clean up."

"I'm terribly sorry that I didn't have the chance to tidy up after I was stabbed, it somehow seemed to slip my mind. You have my deepest apologies." The Englishman replied with a roll of his eyes. He did smile to the ginger though to let him know that he was actually grateful for what his brother had done.

"Yeah fucking hell Pat, what you expect Artie to do, get a mop and bucket out?" The teen shouted from the back of the room, apparently in the mood to annoy his eldest brother. The ginger scowled over his shoulder at the teen before facing England smiling and giving him the 'one moment' hand gesture. The pair then started to throw insults at each other. Arthur went to go and split them up only to notice Ludwig enter the room, he looked glad that the room was still intact but not impressed about the yelling brothers. He knew that it was going to escalate, how much no one knew. Dylan didn't seem to care so sat down in his chair resting his head on the table.

_"May you melt off the face of the earth like snow into a ditch!"_

Prussia watched from the side-lines finding the whole scene rather funny, understanding what Sunbeam had said earlier about them being like France and England. The smallest of the brothers took in a deep breath to prepare himself to break up the fight, only to be stopped by the tallest. Alistair gave Arthur a grin, a cigarette sticking out the side, when he put that in, Arthur didn't know.

_"May a cat eat you and the devil eat the cat!"_

"I'll do it for a change laddie, don't need ye ta open ye wounds again." The grin on the Scotsman's face grew wider, turning into a devious smirk as he rolled up his sleeves. The Scot strolled casually to the growing dust cloud that hid a fighting Connor and Patrick. Cracking his knuckles he jumped into the brawl causing the insults to get louder and the dust ball to grow even bigger.

"I knew he just wanted an excuse to get into a fight the bloody git." The Englishman muttered tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The German gave England a look that said that he truly did not envy the island nation.

The battling trio did come to a halt though when they heard a very quiet and shy voice coming from the doorway. All heads turned to face the owner of the voice, Wales's head popped up from his arm pillows, whereas Northern Ireland, Ireland and Scotland let go of each other and stood apart.

"Guten Morgen Mr Germany, Mr Britain... and Mr Britain's Brothers." Liechtenstein greeted, twiddling her thumbs, looking completely out of her comfort zone. Picking up on this immediately, England tried to calm the girl.

"Good morning dear, how are you this morning? Don't worry about those lot they aren't that scary." The gentleman bowed to the young nation with grace that some didn't know he possessed. His actions did earn him a few snickers from his brothers and a certain ghost.

**"Mien gott Brows, she isn't your queen you know and don't go saying that your bruders aren't scary, the awesome me saw them eat breakfast this morning. The awesome me will have unawesome nightmares for wochen (weeks)."**

England chose to ignore the ghost's words and kept his attention on the slightly frightened girl. She did seem to calm by a tiny fraction as she looked up from her feet and into England's eyes. "I'm gut danke. How are you feeling? I was worried after what happened yesterday."

"I'm fine thank you if nothing but a bit sore, sorry for worrying you. I hope you don't mind me asking but where is your brother? It's rare to see one of you without the other." The island nation had a very good idea about what had happened to the Swiss but needed to know if it was urgent matter.

"Big Bruder has been acting a bit strange since yesterday. We went to the beach for a picnic when the meeting was cut short. The waves got mien feet wet, when he suddenly got very angry at the sea and started to shoot at it. His country declared war on the sea this morgen for coming on to me." The girl replied nervously, a blush forming on her cheeks.

The English nation mentally face palmed, the Roman Emperor Caligula had possessed Switzerland. The ever neutral country had been possessed by a mad ghost that had declared war on the sea and made his horse serve the consul. The worry that he felt earlier dissipated a bit at the news, at least the Swiss wasn't taken over by someone particularly dangerous.

"Oh God that's so fricken funny, man Artie, Swissy's gone- Agh!" England's shoe came into contact with North's face.

Prussia didn't even attempt to hold back his laughter, no one could hear him anyway. It was just the way that Arthur threw his shoe, you couldn't even see him move as he was so quick. One moment there was no shoe in his hand, then there was, then there wasn't again, all the while the island nation faced Germanic girl with a polite smile on his face. Liechtenstein looked nervously to the Irish teen then back to England.

"Don't worry luv, I'm sure he will be better in no time, there is no sea around his country anyway." Arthur reassured truthfully, causing the girl to smile as she believed the sandy blonde in front of her. It soon vanished though when the Briton frowned.

"Do you have anyone to stay with for the time being? Just until your brother returns to his old self, anyone that he trusts?"

The young nation blinked in surprise, not thinking that was the cause of the island nations concern. She smiled once again, this one seemed more genuine than the previous one, and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ja, I'm sure that Miss Hungary will keep an eye on me. Danke for thinking of me."

"No problem poppet." Arthur grinned, as Lilli bowed and walked over to his seat, he looked to the table where his brothers were sitting - now in their right seats - to see Wales writing down on a note pad. At least one of his brothers was being somewhat sensible, as the others certainly weren't. Alistair and Patrick were bowing with the twirling waft of the hand to each other in their seats, whilst Connor was winking at the poor blushing girl.

He seriously disliked his brothers some times.

Prussia hovered above the Englishman's head, he was feeling on edge for some reason so felt the need to stay close to England. Wales had told him earlier that Germany was now protected so he didn't need to worry about him, but there was something telling him to stay close to Arthur. Maybe he was getting some awesome ghost powers.

"I suggest you change your appearance a bit, just in case anyone recognises you. I don't think that you should talk with a Scottish accent though, unless you want to piss Alistair off." England whispered softly so that only Prussia was able to hear. The ghost merely nodded and did as he was told, changing to how he'd looked last meeting, but decided to just speak with a very light version of his own accent.

Just in time too, as nations started to flood through the doors. Almost all were present, which was surprising considering how late notice the meeting was put together. They all knew that it would be rescheduled due to the cancellation the day before, but not so soon and a different country.  
Admittedly, most of the nations had arrived as Germany had told them all via email that England would be attending, and nations were very curious beings.

Wales tensed when he felt the spell he'd cast tug at him. There was a possessed nation present.  
The Welshman tapped his brother on the shoulder, then once on his hand to let him know. England nodded and scanned all the nation's present, which was difficult to do as most of the nations were now standing as they greeted each other, his brothers and himself included.

"Gil, you're going to have to touch every nation in here, ghosts can feel when someone is possessed." England whispered. The ghost who was standing directly behind him, nodded and left his side, putting a hand on everyone he passed.

Acting normal, Arthur rolled his eyes when he spotted Australia bounding his way towards him, New Zealand following behind looking annoyed at his brother but happy when his eyes met with those of his 'mum'.

The Briton smiled at the New Zealander and the Hong Konger that was behind the mousey blonde. The smile disappeared quickly though as the Englishman was tackled by a very solid Australian. The Englishman would have gone flying if he wasn't caught by a certain Portuguese nation.

"Jack, you should try and not injure your mãe (mother) after what happened yesterday." Portugal warned with a smile, carefully placing England back upright on his feet. The young brunette smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am not his mother Joao, but thank you. Yes, a simple hello would suffice Jack, you don't have to ram into me every time you see me." The small blonde sighed, his hand automatically rested on his stomach which was starting to ache again, which did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Sorry mate, just worried about you is all, see you left in a right state yesterday."

"Yes Jack and I don't think Mum needed to get hit by a bloody train of an Aussie."

"Shut up Kiwi, you wanted to hug the pommie too."

"Hi Dad, how are you, like, feeling?"

"A bit sore from being rugby tackled, but otherwise fine Leon, thank you for asking."

"I suppose your irmãos (brothers) are meant to be helping you amigo. Good luck with that one."

"They haven't been as bad as they usually are."

"Uncle Dylan looks a bit pale eh."

"Oh Matthew, when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time eh."

"Oh sorry luv, how's-"

**"ARTHUR!"**

England looked up from the safety on the group that surrounded him to see a very alarmed looking Gilbert floating above a hostile looking Italy, who was actually glaring at the ghost. Italy could see the Prussian, which meant Italy was possessed.

"Bollocks." Arthur breathed as the possessed nation reached for a silver object in his blazer and aimed at Germany.

BANG!

* * *

**Yeah, I possessed Italy, I'm sorry.**

**Er, there is a fight in the next chapter and sorry if this chapter seemed a bit slow, but it is going to pick up now.**

**my sister needs to steal my laptop for homework, so might be a bit longer than usual before I up date, I'm about a third of the way through, and it's already 3000 words long. waahhhh!**

**anyway review and stuff if you want and see you next time**

**p.s. the song follow me is stuck in my head. Also, I feel like there wasn't enough Prussia in this so**

**AWESOME!**

**AWESOME!**

**AWESOME!**

**KESESESESESESE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya guys**

**This chapter is a bit gory and something... there was meant to be another warning but I can not remember it.**

**I apologize in advance about my poor grammar.**

**I also want to tell you that I reply to my reviewers via private messaging, it means that my author notes are shorter**

**eeerrrrrmmm**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**oh I remember, just wanted to point out that all the ghosts are famous historical ghosts and Adolf Hitler wont be making an appearance as he was dealt with by the brothers. any insane ghosts the brothers should have got rid of them. Atila was a mistake as scotty didn't do his job right.**

**thats it**

* * *

As soon as the brothers heard the ghost call to England they all sprang into action. The two eldest dashed over to the possessed nation whereas the youngest ran to the smallest. Wales started to mutter words softly, a hardly noticeable glow spilling from his fingertips and flowing along the floor over to England.

The crowd that had surrounded the injured Brit looked up when England did and, just like the British Isles, they too sprang into action.

Everything happened at once.

Scotland disarmed the possessed Italian, but wasn't fast enough to prevent the brunette from pulling the trigger. The red head grabbed the falling weapon before it could hit the ground and aimed it at anyone that came too near.

Ireland kicked the back of Italy's knees causing the nation to fall to the ground, throwing his aim off.  
Both Australia and New Zealand dived at Germany, rugby tackling the nation to the ground. New Zealand was quicker, so was the one that reached the German nation, but was also the one that got a bullet to the arm.

England's soul left his body and flew into the Italian's body, which put up little resistance as it hadn't expected to be attacked by two countries.

North jumped the last couple of feet to catch the falling Englishman's body, which went completely limp when its soul left.

Canada threw his blazer over the top of the unconscious Englishman as England's was slipping off, his wings just visible. He then stood protectively in front, to block off anyone's view of the angel.  
Hong Kong held back a struggling Romano who was threatening to 'go all Mafia on those Tea Sucking Bastards'.

France noticed how all the brothers had tensed, so therefore knew that something was very wrong and came to their defence blocking any nation that got too close.

Wales started to sway as soon as England left his body. The Welshman was lending his brother some of his energy, knowing that he was going to need it - becoming a spirit took enough energy as it was, let alone being injured and having to fight.

Portugal recognised the spell that Wales was preforming, after spending so much time with his ally, and offered his support for the Welshman. A tanned hand took hold of the pale scarred (from dragon burns) hand of Wales, lending his strength as well.

"Help him!" Alistair yelled sitting on top of Italy's leg's, gun still in hand. Ireland was kneeling on the possessed nation's shoulders, neither of them caring about the looks they were getting.

Prussia straightened when he realised that the red head was talking to him, and looked down at the restrained country. Maybe having both of the brothers restraining the small country was a bit of an overkill, but Prussia wasn't going to argue - it most likely made things easier for Arthur. The ghost took a step back (he was still hovering in the air) before jumping and doing a swan dive into the Italian.

The two brothers let out a sigh of relief as the Prussian disappeared and exchanged looks, both smiling.

Everyone else around them wasn't, however. For a few pain stakingly long seconds, the conference room fell* into complete silence.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Germany yelled once he had untangled himself from the two Oceanic nations, Australia had landed on top of New Zealand who was on top of Germany. The stern blonde's attention was quickly diverted when Australia started screaming.

"Oh God Kiwi! Someone get me a first aid kit!"

"Jack! Calm down, it's just to the arm."

"FIRST AID KIT! Bugger, don't we have one in this fucking room! What drongo decided to have a meeting room full of countries without a blooming medi kit?!"

"Artie usually has one in his briefcase. Now calm the fuck down Jack, James said it's just in the arm, that's nothing serious." Northern Ireland replied as he tried to settle England down into a chair, which was not a simple task as the blonde's body was completely limp.

Canada helpfully got the first aid kit out of the briefcase and handed it to the extremely flustered brunette, who immediately set to work tending to New Zealand's wounds.

"Alistair should have some whiskey in his, give it to James to ease the pain. Can someone fucking help me with Artie, he keeps slipping out of the fucking chair!?"

France quickly went to aid the frustrated teen, the rest of the countries were all too confused/shocked to actually do anything, including Germany. The German hadn't even realised that New Zealand had actually saved him from getting shot.

"Oui I will help you with mon cher Connor, but could you all explain what is happening?" The Frenchman asked as he grabbed hold of the Englishman's feet, and with his foot moved another chair so it was opposite and facing the chair North had tried to put England in. Francis quickly buttoned up Arthur's blazer so his now limp wings wouldn't cause it to fall off and frowned with concern at the Briton.

"Get off my fratello dammit!" Romano screeched, finding some courage as he started to struggle against Hong Kong again.

"Oh," both Scotland and Ireland exclaimed and rolled off the unconscious Italian, his usual cheery hazel eyes were wide open, a mixture of grey, green and red. The two British Isles brothers stood by the nation, giving off an aura that told the others not to come too close.

"Don't touch him for the moment, until we know that it's safe for him and for you to do so," Ireland warned as he casually brushed off some of the dust that had got onto his trousers, they were brand new as well. Scotland finally lowered the gun and put it in his back pocket, with the safety on of course. He glared at the youngest of the British Isles for telling others about his drink, but softened when he saw the Australian leaning over his brother.

The New Zealander was biting down on some material which Scotland assumed was from the Australian's sleeves. He was sweating profusely, his fists clenched as Australian used a pair of tweezers to extract the bullet.

"Fucking hell Jack, be a bit more gentle for Christ's sakes. You're not playing operation."

"I'm trying; I'm not usually the one doing this."

"Yeah I know, I'm usually the one patching you up because of all of your bloody animal bites."

"Or Mum if you're busy."

"What? But he lives on the other side of the world?"

"Yeah, but the pommie pops round every now and then and fixes me up."

"I'm not even meant to be talking to you, shut up and concentrate. You need to disinfect it first."

The Scotsman chuckled at the brotherly love, in a completely different world to everyone else, until his name was called.

"Schottland! What is going on here?"

The tallest of the brothers looked up from Australia and New Zealand, Canada was now helping as he had a bit more experience when it came to first aid, to the large number of pairs of eyes staring at him. The Scotsman glanced to the side to the eldest, who simply shrugged, Wales was too busy lending England energy with Portugal and North just gave the red head a blank look, not knowing what to do, but did offer Ireland a rude hand gesture.

Reaching into his pocket, the Scotsman pulled out a cigarette and brought it to his lips. Completely ignoring the protests from some of the other nations, Alistair lit the end and took in a deep drag. Working almost immediately, Scotland's nerves calmed by a fraction, which was enough for him to attempt to explain to the other nations.

"Ye probably won't believe me but ye better listen well as I'm not explaining it again. The lad's 'infected' which caused 'im ta not act like he normally does, which explains the shootin'." Scotland explained in a causal tone.

"What kind of shit-"

"Interrupt me again laddie and see whot will happen." Scotland gave Bulgaria a heated glare, the terrified nation side shuffled so that he was now behind an amused Romania to escape the Scotsman's wrath.

Alistair glared at the Bulgarian for a few more seconds before he carried on where he'd left off, "Wee Albion is fighting off this 'infection' and that's why the lad was injured the other day. If anyone stays 'infected' for a long time it could spell danger. So if ye know of anybody that's been acting weird, ye best tell us."

"You expect us to believe this shit, you other Tea Bastard," Romano growled, he was not in a very good mood at all. Having to come to Germany of all places and for some other nations to attack his brother - one of whom he hardly knew about - had put the Italian in a very bad mood.

"I, like, wouldn't get on Uncle Alistair's bad side if you, like, want to keep your tongue," Hong Kong warned indifferently, still keeping the Italian in a loose but effective chokehold. The Italian was able to breath, but unable to move.

"Let go of me you bastard! Help me you idiota Spain, where the fuck are you?!" Romano yelled, fighting against the Asian nation's grip. The angered brunette's words seemed to make other nations notice that Spain wasn't the only nation missing.

Austria coughed to gain the pissed off Scottish nation's attention, who was currently being held back by Ireland. The Irish nation was trying to tell him that Romano was like that with everyone, but was smiling the whole time. He was very tempted to let go.

"As much as I hate to agree with Romano, but I find your explanation highly unrealistic. You also give the impression that you are not telling us the whole story."

"Sasanna said that you all probably wouldn't believe anything we said," the ginger sighed, still not letting go of his taller brother. "You're just going to have to trust us on this."

"And why should we do that?" Turkey asked leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table, Greece was currently sleeping so he could focus on the meeting. Scotland felt a new burst of anger at Turkey's words, which made it even harder for the Irish nation to hold him back.

Northern Ireland wasn't being held down though. The freckled nation started to storm over to the Turkish nation, his hands clenched into tight fists. Before Turkey knew what was happening, a fist was hurtling towards his face.

"Connor!" Canada yelled as he dived at the auburn haired teen, grabbing his waist, and they both fell to the floor. "Calm down, there's no need to get upset eh." Canada quickly got to his feet, knowing that North wouldn't be on the floor for long.

"No, I know what the bastard is thinking, he thinks we're all fucking off our trolleys. Insane. Just because people don't understand something, they think it's something crazy, nonsense. That sort of fucking thinking got Arite sent to the asylum and he's still not fucking back to his normal self,"

Connor screamed going red in the face, his outburst causing everyone to go silent. No one mentioned that time, especially with the British Isles present. It was true though, many of the nations dismissed anything England said as they believed him to be crazy, but never said anything.

"Keep the heid! We are getting nowhere. God, this would be much easier if Albion was the one explainin', he's the one who kens 'ow to talk ta all of ye." Scotland had somehow managed to calm down, probably due to Northern Ireland working himself into a state.

"Tá sé ceart go leor (it's alright), go and make sure that Sasanna is ok," Ireland reassured the youngest softly, offering him a smile. The freckled teenager looked up to his brother, frustration evident on his face. Even though he didn't want to listen to Ireland, the teen did as he was told.  
Happy that North wasn't going to break something, Ireland turned his attention to the rest of the nations. "Look, if we told the whole truth you would think that we're more insane that what you already do. Don't pretend that you don't, you don't hide it well, and just so you know, yes, Sasanna does know. You need to trust us though, as we are the only ones that can fix this, whether you believe in magic or not, it's what is going to save all of your arses."

"I ken that whot 'appened to our wee brother yesterday gives ye some proof that we aren't lying. Even if ye don't believe us, ye can just humour us and tell us if ye have spotted anything odd, and keep an eye on em."

Acidic green eyes studied the conference room around him, examining their facial expressions to see whether they were going to cooperate or not. His eyes fell upon China, the two stared at each other before the old nation nodded and stood up.

"I believe what they have been saying aru. I was 'infected' at the last meeting, and it is thanks to Opium that I am not now aru."

The room was filled with murmuring, talking about how China woke up screaming during the last meeting. Maybe they should give the British Isles a chance.

"I agree. There was bad magic that surrounded China and England lifted it."

"Of course you would agree Norge, you're all into that magic stuff."

"I will set my troll on you."

"It is true big brother, that not so useless England has been protecting everyone, but most importantly you. Will you marry me now? Marry me."

"Yep, England wouldn't let his brothers come to a meeting unless it was something serious."

Romania said smiling, Bulgaria still hiding behind him. Hungary went to hit her enemy with her frying pan, but froze when she realised that what he said made sense. England did only let his brother's attend meetings when he had to.

Germany thought about what everyone had said, although it did all sound crazy, it did all sort of made sense. He did have something at home, sitting on his desk that was magic.

"I agree that England wouldn't ask for me to arrange a meeting for a joke. Even if you don't believe what has been said, has anyone seen anyone acting strangely."

"Oui, I spoke to Toni last night and he seemed different."

"He's not here as well." Seychelles pointed out. Again the nations started to talk about the absent nations. Ireland nodded thoughtfully, happy that everyone was at least giving them a chance, whether they believed them or not.

"They could be linked. America is not here and we already know that he is 'infected'." Wales said in between pants. Ireland was actually impressed that he was able to pay attention while casting the spell, maybe it had something to do with Portugal helping him.

"America is infected! That can be really bad right?" Latvia asked nervously. Canada gave Scotland a nervous glance, the red head nodded to confirm the fact that yes, America was in trouble.

"What about my fratello, he's here and he's supposedly 'infected'." Romano asked, now free from Hong Kong.

"That's why we are asking if anyone has seen anything strange for fuck's sake. The people that aren't here are most likely bloody 'infected', they didn't see why they had to come. Bet you had to drag your fucking brother here didn't you?" North asked Romano, who nodded hesitantly.

"Gut, that's somewhere to start. Let's make a list of those that are not here." Germany said as he stood in front of the white board. He picked up the black pen and wrote down America.

"Finally, were getting somewhere. We already ken that Switzerland isn't here, right lass."

"Ja."

* * *

Falling. Prussia was falling and had no idea why. As soon as he jumped into Italy's body, the Prussian found himself falling through an endless blue sky. He wouldn't find this too much if it wasn't for the fiery bits of rubble that kept flying pass him.

Large bits of destroyed building tumbled in the air, all of them ablaze. "What the fick!" The ghost exclaimed loudly, when a chunk of rubble whizzed past his cheek, a bit too close for comfort. The albino looked over his shoulder to see where the offending bit of rock went, when he turned back round, once the rock disappeared from his sight, there was a bit of stone the size of a bus hurtling towards him.

"Scheiße!"

Wham!

Something slammed into Prussia's side at such a speed, it robbed him of his breathe. It came from his side though, not in front of him where the threat had been. Was there something else coming at him from the other side?

Due to his confused state, it took Gilbert a while to notice that he had a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Crimson eyes looked down at the arms, finding that they were pale and, although rather skinny, strong. They also had bandages wrapped around them. Prussia's eyes travelled up the arms to see the Englishman holding him.

Before the Prussian could say anything, England let go of the ghost. Surprised, Prussia fell a few feet before he caught himself, remembering that he could indeed fly.

Now stable in the air, the albino looked at the blonde that had saved him. The Briton was wearing a pair of casual trousers and a plain t-shirt, something that the Englishman wouldn't normally wear to a meeting, but England did explain to Germany that it was mainly a comfort thing, just while he was healing. He did wear a blazer to look a bit smarter, but it looked to the Prussian that England had dressed in clothes that he could move easily in. Did England expect to be fighting in a meeting again?

What caught the ghost's attention though, was the magnificent white wings keeping the Englishman aloft. He could see the muscles working hard on the Brit's back, which on any other person, wouldn't exist. The halo was now floating above the nations head as well.

England really did look like an angel. An angel of war that is, seeing as the blonde was holding two swords in his hands. The albino knew from experience, that using two swords to fight could be difficult as you have to concentrate on two things whilst fighting, and it slows downs the person's movements, so was actually looking forward to see how the angel was going to use them.

"Watch where you are going Gil, you can actually get hurt here. Go and look for Italy, while I deal with the wanker will you. Protect him for the time being, I'll find you once I have dealt with this twat."

The angel's eyes never stayed on one spot for too long, but they did always managed to find their way back onto the Prussian. This repeated for a while before England started to become frustrated with the ghost. He hovered in the air with his hands on his hips, a frown etched deeply onto his face.

"Any day now Gil, I'm not going to wait around for several hours while you finally get your head together. If you have any questions, spit them out now, hopefully you'll be able to concentrate then."

Prussia stared at England dumbly, begging his mind to start working again. He could practically see the level of annoyance rising in the Englishman and he did not want to be around when England boiled over.

Just when the cogs in his brain started to turn again, Gilbert saw emerald eyes harden into pinpoints. Before Prussia could realise what was happening, the angel grabbed hold of the ghost's wrist and spun him round so that they had switched places.

Finding his back against the angel's, Gilbert span round to see an oncoming piece of debris bigger than before. The ghost found himself tensing immediately, Arthur however, was oddly relaxed. Gilbert swore he saw a wicked smirk on the Briton's face.

Crossing his blades in front of his face, England waited for the blazing projectile. As it got closer, England worked his wings harder and his gripped tightened on the hilts of his swords. There was a loud clang as the solid stone collided with the metal of the swords.

Gilbert's jaw dropped as he witnessed Arthur halting a burning rock the size of a house, without breaking a sweat. The ghost watched in awe as the angel simply kicked the building causing it to shoot away at a faster speed than it had been approaching him.

Happy that he had successfully avoided dealing with a flattened Prussia, England's frustration had toned down a fraction. He calmly faced the Prussian, his eyes darting around again before they fell onto the Prussia.

"Questions?"

"How the fick did you do that Brows? As awesome as it was, you're still injured." Prussia stared wide eyed, still finding it difficult to keep his mouth shut.

"One of my brothers is casting a spell which supplies me with some of their energy, most likely Dylan. (I'm going to suffer for it tomorrow)Also whilst I'm an angel form as well has helping me whenever I am 'suffering' it give my physical attributes a bit of a boost. I'm faster, stronger, and more agile. Now, go and find Italy but don't touch him and remember that you are a ghost, you are able to manipulate some of this place, like giving yourself a weapon. I'll find you once I've dealt with the wanker throwing the rocks."

The British angel gave the ghost a lazy salute before speeding off, cutting through the air like a bullet. The albino watched the retreating figure, slightly disappointed about not seeing Arthur fight, but quickly got over it. If he was going to be helping the island nation throughout this whole ordeal, then he most likely was going to see him fight.

Deciding that he better do what England told him to do, Prussia went in search for Italy but had no idea where the captive would be. Following his awesome instinct would probably be the best thing to do, so the albino started to fly to the left.

It didn't take long for the Prussian to find a floating island in the sky that, unlike the other bits of rock, remained perfectly still. On the island of rock were ruins of a castle. The ruins were being strangled in rusty chains that were covered in dry blood. Along the cold floor were thick vines covered in thorns, all of them leading to a giant white flower.

Getting closer to the flower, which was bigger than him, Gilbert noticed something a bit disturbing. At the base of the white petals were veins, and they seemed to be pulsing. It was only then did the ghost notice that the vines were a dark red colour instead of green.

"Mien Gott! These are veins. Verdammt! If that's Feli's, I might hurl. SO UNAWESOME!"

Arthur closed his wings quickly against the grooves of his back to drop out of the way of the fiery piece of rock. He may have free fell longer than necessary, but he couldn't help it, he loved the feeling. After plummeting a few feet, the angel snapped his wings back open and swooped upwards.  
As soon as he was level again, the Brit had to barrel roll to avoid another projectile. Which the led to another, and another. Before he knew it, England was rapidly being shot at with burning pieces of rubble the size of houses.

Good, that meant he was closing in on the bugger.

Smirking at the threat quickly approaching him, England thought that the best way to find his target would be to go to the direction they were coming from. His target had also kindly provided Arthur with stepping stones to get there.

England landed on the nearest speeding blazing bit of debris, flapping his wings downward forcefully to extinguish the flames where his feet landed. Quickly bending his knees, the Englishman sprang off the stone landing on the next one further up. Springing from rock to rock, the Englishman looked like a pinball as he made his way forward.

Seeing that the fiery torpedoes were becoming more compact, Arthur's grip tightened on his swords, holding them outstretched to his side, ready to strike. Leaping off the last 'stepping stone', England found himself in an opening in the sky with a lone figure floating several feet in front of him, behind the figure was the remains of a burning city.

The angel chose not to focus on the dying city, not really wanting to find out which one it was meant to be. Ignorance was bliss after all. Instead, the blonde kept his focus on the ticked off ghost in front of him.

One word could sum up the figure, and that was grey. Everything about the ghost was grey, his skin, his hair, his eyes and clothes. England found that he couldn't place how old the being in front of him was (when it had died anyway) and as far as he could tell, was not a historical figure. A historian maybe. Yes, the more England soaked up the ghost's appearance, the more he became convinced that this ghost's occupation was a historian before he died. (He had always been good at reading people which did come in handy when he was a spy.)

"Icarus flew on wings made of wax too close to the sun, he aimed too high and burned as a result. You, you fly with wings of feathers and muscles, but you aimed higher and will burn brighter," the ghost announced with an insane giggle, raising his hands up. Parts of buildings behind him broke off and began to rise.

"When you bleed, do you bleed the blood of your people or your own? When I crush you, how much will you bleed? Do you bleed the blood of all your people or just your own? Would you bleed for the whole of the UK or just England?"

An insane glint formed in the grey ghost's eyes, which only grew as each word left his lips. He looked at the English nation as if he was the best historical find in the world, which he probably was, he was a human embodiment of a country and an angel after all.

As the ghost smiled, Arthur's patience seemed to thin. At the moment, the ghost was walking on ice, which just so happened to have a crack in it.

"You burn so brightly, I'll have to burn everyone else to see who burns brightest. Burn the world down to ashes and build on the remains."

England snapped, he knew what city the ghost was burning, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it, if he did he would get phantom pains. With a sharp flick of the wrist, one of England's swords flew out of his hand and whizzed into the shoulder of the ghost effectively pinning it to one of the flaming pieces of rubble behind it. The grey man screamed out in pain, his hand automatically went to his injured arm and attempted to pull the foreign object out so it could escape the flames.

"Since you have already merged with Italy, I don't need to give the opportunity to change. Lucky me," Arthur purred, towering over the ghost, resting his foot on the hilt of the sword using his weight to tilt the weapon. The ghost screamed as the weapon rotated in his wound, but soon merged into fits of giggles.

"I still want to see you burn," the ghost replied sweetly as the flames surrounding the two flared, engulfing the pair of them. Reacting on instinct, Arthur jumped back and patted out the flames on his clothes.

The historian withdrew the sword from his arm and his wound burned closed.

Using England's mild surprise to his advantage, the ghost lunged at the nation's heart. Catching on to the surprise attack, England moved his body to the side, avoiding the brunt of the attack, but still managed to get nipped by the blade across his chest.

Already hardened emeralds grew dark. The grey ghost started to relentlessly attack the angel, but the blonde blocked each of them with little effort. Although his powers had increased due to merging with Italy, the ghost was by no means a fighter. His attacks lacked in both the power behind them and accuracy.

England probably would have immobilised the ghost already if it wasn't for the burning bits of rock that kept flying at him. The angel had to use one hand to fend off the ghost's weak attacks and the other to deflect the rubble. (He had used magic to get another sword.)

Grinning to himself, the Englishman ducked as one whizzed at his head, smacking the ghost in the face. Taking advantage of the ghost's stunned state, England head butted the grey ghost in the face. Blood sprayed from the mad historian's nose, spluttering onto England's face.

The ghost bent over covering it's bloody nose with his hand, only to receive a knee to the gut from England. Slumping to the ground, the crazy ghost looked up at England with… adoration? Raising an eyebrow, Arthur took a hesitant half step back. This seemed to have amused the ghost as it burst into a fit of insane cackles.

Arthur had seen many crazy people, but this one seriously irked him. Spending several years in limbo, hanging around nations probably could do that to someone, but he couldn't have been completely sane before he died.

"Silly me, thinking that I could take on the mighty British Empire. You have been fighting ever since the day you were born and are not above fighting dirty, how could I win in a fist fight? Oh no, if I want to defeat you, I will have to use other ways." The insane phantom laughed again.

Two massive bits of rubble came from both sides of Arthur. Doing the splits, chest flat against the speeding debris the pair had been riding, the blonde avoided becoming a pancake.

The ghost smiled, his distraction had worked perfectly. Seeing that the angel was in the perfect position the ghost slashed down at the Englishman's exposed back.

The ghost didn't expect the Englishman to perform a windmill to get off the ground. The island nation smirked as he kicked the weapon out of the ghost's hand, it was only once he'd pushed himself back to his feet did he notice that he'd scratched his leg on the blade.

The ghost fell back onto its backside staring up at the Englishman in disbelief. The crazy historian looked at his discarded weapon that was too far out of reach, then up at the nation, still smiling.  
"At least I was taken down by a nation with such a rich nation. You burned quite nicely." The ghost giggled, its eyes gazing to the still dying city.

Reaching breaking point, England stabbed the ghost in shoulder again with the discarded weapon. Picking up the other two swords, Arthur struck one into the other shoulder. The last blade, the former pirate thrusted into the ghost's heart, causing it to go limp.

Leaning in close to the still ghost, England whispered, "You're lucky that I try to spend as little time inside another nation as possible. I really wanted to play more with you."

England stepped away from the ghost and jumped off the rock that started to burn yet again. It didn't matter if the ghost would burn to a crisp, he just needed to have a bit of it left over to destroy the ghost for good. He needed to free Italy first before he could do that though, or the ghost could just keep coming back, and it could cause a lot of trouble for Italy.

Now that the ghost was currently indisposed of, there were no bits of rubble flying at him from all directions. This made finding Gilbert easy, Arthur landed next to the Prussian lightly, hardly making a noise.

"He's in there isn't he?" The Prussian asked, already knowing the answer. He could feel it, must be why England asked him to find the trapped nation, as a ghost he now felt a pull towards any of the nations. He did feel the pull around humans as well but not as strongly as he did around nations.

Placing a hand on the Prussian's shoulder, England carefully leant on the ground next to the base of the flower and muttered some words under his breath, his lips glowing a soft white. The Englishman scrunched up his face, not really liking what he had to do next, and kissed the base of the flower that was soaked in blood.

Pulling away, England wiped the red substance off his lips and visibly shuddered. He gave an apologetic look to the ghost once he noted the horrified look on the albino's face.

"It's not like I like doing that, but it's the safest way to open the blasted thing for the lad. Er, you might not like what you are going to see." He said softly, knowing full well what was about to be revealed.

Gilbert gave the blonde a puzzled look, before the petals started to peel away. Crimson eyes found themselves locked onto the flower. Although he knew he didn't want to see, Prussia found that looking away was useless.

The petals started to burn away, the ash blown away by the gentle breeze around them. With all the petals gone, Prussia got the full horrifying picture of what happens when a ghost merges with a nation. Feeling the bile rising up in his throat, Gilbert looked to the angel next to him, to make sure his mind wasn't playing a sick trick on him. From the sad look in those emerald eyes, Prussia knew he wasn't the only one seeing this, and from what England had told him earlier, England had seen this before.

There was one lone petal that was keeping the nation upright. Italy's chest was bare, giving the two a clear view of the black dagger that was plunged into his heart. Where the blade met Italy's skin was a mess of veins that started to grow up the blade like ivy on a house. The blade was slowly becoming a part of the nation. Wrapped around the Italian's feet were black vines that merged with his skin that looked as though they were crawling up his lower calf. Towards the base of the flower, the black vines started to look a darker red. Looking at how pale the Italian was, Prussia knew that the plant was sucking the blood from the small nation.

The flower was using Italy as source of food, but instead of drinking water, it was drinking blood.  
Prussia's face started to turn a light shade of green.

England stepped closer to the trapped nation, being careful to not tread on the veins on the ground. The angel placed a gentle hand onto the young nation's face, sighing sadly. The same hand travelled down to the Italian's chest, where it hovered above the blade.

"Mien got! Why did this have to happen to poor Feli?! Poor cute little Feil. Fick mich (fuck me), how can you be so calm about this Brows? Fick! Verdammt Scheiße (fucking shit). Poor, poor cute Feli."

The ghost stared to pace swearing loudly, very loudly, which caused a great distraction to the angel.  
"Sod it all Gilbert! I need to concentrate to do this right, and your constant swearing isn't helping. Now if you would be so kind and shut your trap, you Teutonic Wanker!"

"Ficken hell Arthur! Are all the nation's going to look like this?"

"No, they are going to look worse as they will have been merged longer, so you better suck it up. If you can't handle it, then fuck off, I don't need you freaking out. Yes it's hard, but you have to become detached, don't picture it as Feliciano. If you keep calling him cute, that's not going to help you."

"But Feli is cute, how can the awesome me not call him cute?!"

"Oh for pity's sake, why does it matter if he's cute?!"

"The awesome me likes cute things!"

That caused England to stare at the Prussian with a disbelieving gaze. Did the Prussian really just yell that at him? At a time like this? Gilbert must be really stressed out by this. If it wasn't for their current circumstances, the Brit would have burst out laughing

Looking away from the Prussian and back at the dagger, England closed his eyes. His nerves were all over the place, he had only done this twice before and this was the first time on his own. He needed to calm down, if he did this wrong he could cause serious damage to Italy and himself, both the country and the person.

"Gilbert, I really need to concentrate doing this. I don't really want to find out what happens if it goes wrong." The island nation's voice was quiet, catching the attention of the Prussian straight away. Noticing the seriousness in the nation's tone, Gilbert remained silent and sat next to the blonde.

The albino watched as the Englishman opened his eyes, the emeralds incredibly focused, and spoke softly under his breath in a language Prussia didn't understand. Arthur placed both of his hands lightly onto the Italian's chest as close to the blade as possible without touching it.

Immediately the veins started to curl in on themselves, retreating back into the Italians skin. A small smile started to spread on the ghost's face as he realised that whatever England was doing was working.

That was until black wisps of smoke whipped out of Italy's chest, latching onto England's fingers. Judging from the sharp intake of breath coming from the Englishman, whatever the whips were doing was painful.

The smoke started to curl around the blonde's hand, working its way up his arms, causing Prussia to get worried. Having no ideas as to what he should do, Prussia looked to England, only to see pure concentration, he wasn't going to let this beat him. There was a flame burning in those emeralds, one that was difficult to extinguish.

There was a grunt from the blonde and slowly the smoke started to dissolve away, until there was nothing left. The dagger dissolved into the air as well as all the veins and the remains of the flower.  
Italy suddenly slumped forward, only to be caught by England. The angel slowly stood looking paler than he had earlier. It was only now that Prussia noticed the mild burns on his skin and the cut on his chest, but if the Briton wasn't going to say anything about it, then neither was he.

"Hold him for a moment please, it will make it easier for me to get rid of that wanker if I don't have to carry the lad. Oh, and I need to clean this place up as well before we leave," Arthur informed the ghost tiredly, rubbing his shoulder. Apparently the energy lending spell was starting to wear off.

Though considering how much energy he had been using, England was extremely surprised Wales had managed to hold it for so long.

"You sure Limey, you want a breather first?" Prussia asked. The blonde really looked like he should just sit down for a few minutes. He looked down at the Italian in his arms, who was already starting to get colour back in his cheeks.

"No, I want to get this all over and done with, the longer I stay out of my body, the more tiring it is mentally," the angel replied as he jumped up in the air, before flying off to where he'd left the insane ghost.

* * *

"So far we have made list of countries that are missing, there are at least fifteen of them. Now would be a good time to take a break, I expect everyone to be back here in ten minutes," Germany instructed, still standing in front of the white board.

The countries started to talk quietly amongst themselves all of them getting up from their seats and heading to the door. All except those who'd been involved in the previous events surrounding Italy's possession.

Australia, New Zealand, Canada and Northern Ireland were crowding around England, while Scotland, Ireland, France were hovering around Italy, Hong Kong was still guarding Romano. All of the nations stopped though when two nations twitched.

Italy looked as if he was fighting off a bad dream, whereas England took in a sharp intake of air, bolting upright, scaring all the nations that were around him. Slowly Italy's eyes opened fully, blinking a few time rather lethargically. The auburn haired nation swallowed thickly, looking both scared and curious at the nations staring down at him from above.

"Ve?"

* * *

**Yeah I was mean to Italy**

**I'm a bit disappointed about how the fight turned out, but writing one in the air is pain in the arse.**

**I don't know why it went so gross but it did. Sorry.**

**right this story will be on a short break as i am putting it aside for a week so I can write the next chapter to national Geographic, country style. it's been over 2 months since I updated it. It will only be 2 weeks and the next one will be a bit of a filler so I'm sorry. don't hate me**

**FANFIC STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH MY PARAGRAPHS!**

**any way see you all later and review and stuff**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya guys, sorry about the wait.**

**You know, this was meant to be a one shot.**

**It might take me a bit longer to update from now on, as Fred has died and I am having to write this on the house computer. I can only really go on this when my little sisters have gone to bed.**

**This chapter is a bit compared to the last one, so sorry about that**

**sorry about my grammar and enjoy**

* * *

(Before England and Italy woke up.)

"Right so we know that Switzerland isn't here and you told us that he had been acting differently Liechtenstein, ja?"

Germany stood in front of everyone, looking to the quite blonde girl for a response. Feeling a bit nervous with everyone looking at her, the female nation simply nodded.

Sensing that the girl didn't feel comfortable discussing anything in front of all these nations, there were only a few she felt comfortable talking to after all, Germany turned his attention to France. "Frankreich (France), you spoke with Spanien (Spain) last night?"

"Oui, Toni was acting a bit strange for him. He was asking about moi mental health and seemed to have a lot of interest in Angleterre and his brothers. He said nothing about his beloved tomatoes and didn't even mention Romano."

This bit of information didn't sit well with the British Isles brothers at all, they exchanged looks coming to a silent agreement that Spain would have to be dealt with quickly. Northern Ireland threw a ball of paper at the Frenchman's head to catch his attention and mouthed the words 'keep an eye on him' with a serious expression on his face. The elder nation, although frustrated at being hit by a paper ball, nodded to the teen, understanding that it was something important.

Germany nodded and wrote Spain's name on the board. With his back to everyone, he continued to write other names down as they were shouted out. He stopped midway through writing someone's name when Australia, who had just finished patching up his brother, shouted out.

"Crickey! It's happening again!" The brunette exclaimed, while helping his brother sit down next to England he'd noticed burn marks appear on the Englishman's skin. The British teen glared at the Australian, not really wanting to grab everyone attention. He was hoping to tend to his older brother quietly.

Everyone went to move from their seats so they could get a look at the English nation, when Ireland shouted to gain everyone's attention.

"All of you sit back down. Whatever is happening to Sasanna, there is nothing that any of you can do. When fighting off an 'infection', there is a pretty high risk of getting injured. The shit head will treat his wounds but he won't be able to do that unless you all back off! I need a drink."

"Arse face."

Ignoring the insulting competition that was now taking place between his younger brothers, Scotland tried to continue the meeting. "I see that Egypt innae 'ere as well, who spoke te the lad last?"

"Fucking hell Artie learn to block better," North muttered as he started to focus on the gash across England's chest.

"I think he did eh. The wound isn't that deep, it looks like he just caught the edge of the blade," Canada spoke softly as he handed North the gauze. The teen blinked at the Canadian, not exactly sure when he'd materialised next to him but gladly accepted his help.

Scotland shook his head at his brother, glancing quickly at Ireland who seemed disappointed that the insult exchange with his younger brother had been interrupted. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any help and as Wales was still busy with Portugal helping England, he looked to the African countries.

"Any of ye 'ear from Egypt?"

Most of them shook their heads but Kenya rose her hand. "He doesn't really speak much to anyone, but his country is a no fly zone at the moment. Planes flying nearby have to alter their route." At this a few of the countries' faces lit up in recognition, realising that they had heard something along the same lines as that.

"Right kraut, write down Egypt on the board. Can one of ye keep an eye on 'im? There are some more of ye missing as well, who else innae 'ere?"

Bang!

Scotland turned round calmly at the sound of a gunshot, recognising the sound of the gun he knew not to worry. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw the eldest of his younger brothers with his arm outstretched, gun in hand, aiming just above England's head.

"What was that for?"

"Where did the bullet go?"

"I knew they were crazy."

"Jesus Christ Pat! Give me a fucking warning you Fuck Face Ginger Twat! (North also has very dark ginger hair but he doesn't acknowledge it.)"

"You're the reason God created the middle finger, O sweet little brother of mine. Keep on guard, Sasanna is extremely prone to 'infection' right now, you are going to have to fight them off for him."

The rest of the nations watched stunned, many of them questioning whether the British Isles brothers were sane and if they could be trusted. Others were just confused or just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I think I missed something, could you explain to the rest of the class what the fuck we just missed?" Denmark asked, not particularly fussed by the death glares he was receiving from Norway, with America absent he felt obliged to be the outspoken one. This thought lead him to think about who would take whose role if they were missing. His mind started to wonder about who would replace Germany at trying to regain order, probably England if France and America were absent, when Norway smacked him round the back of the head and brought him back to the present.

"Nice ta see that you're back with us laddie, how was the trip to la la land? As Paddy was saying, wee Albion is a tad defenceless at the mo. There are… things that are willing ta take advantage of that which is bad news for the lad, Pat just got rid of the threat. The bullet is inside the bastard that tried to take advantage of our wee bunny."

Denmark didn't fail to notice the growl in the Scottish nation's voice and decided that it was best to probably ignore the wee bunny comment. That didn't mean that he wouldn't use it against Arthur at a later date, he was already changing Arthur's name on his phone under the table.

"How did you manage to get a gun through customs da-ze?" As far as any of the nations knew it was mainly Switzerland who was gifted at getting weapons through the airport unnoticed - that didn't mean none of them were armed though, it was just harder for them. However, Ireland's gun was pretty big, making it a bit harder to smuggle to a meeting.

"Oh my deartháirs (brothers) they got here by dragon, so they didn't do through customs, but we can actually just summon them at will," Ireland explained innocently, the seriousness that his face had held earlier when he'd shot the threating ghost had completely vanished. He then started to flick his hands, each time a new weapon appeared in them.

At some point during Ireland's explanation, Belarus threw a knife at another ghost, but this went mainly unnoticed except for Russia and Ukraine.

"Seriously, are these bastards right in the head?"

"That explains how Angleterre always seems to have a knife when he threats to castrate moi." Canada gave his papa a disbelieving and disturbed look before his attention went back to England, whose leg now had multiply cuts.

"Can we please get back to the meeting? I want to have a chat to you all later." Germany yelled the first sentence but directed the last one to the British Isles, he did not like the idea of them bringing weapons with them.

"Aye, what the Bosch (German company, British slang used in the army) said. I dinnae care if ye think we are nuts, even though Pat is."

"Love you Ali."

"But we need ta know who innae 'ere. Lithuania, where's that skirt wearing Poland?"

Germany scowled at the Scotsman as Lithuania shrunk a bit in his chair, finding Scotland a little intimidating but the Baltic nation answered anyway, "He is banning everything fun and wearing only grey now. He also spoke very formally on the phone."

The red head thanked the brunette, swearing under his breathe. So that's where that bastard went, the fucking ghost had been hiding from them for ages.

"Brazil and Argentina aren't here. I spoke to Brazil though last night and he seemed fine," Chile pointed out. It was then that the countries actually started to be helpful and started to list the countries that were missing.

"Nigeria."

"Thailand."

"Greenland."

"Ghana."

"Iran."

"Malta."

Germany wrote the names down hurriedly while Ireland and Scotland quietly discussed who was going to deal with whom. France seemed more interested in what the brothers were talking about rather than 'infected' countries, so waltzed up to them, hardly anyone was in their seats anyway.

"I'll go with the wee bunny to America, he will need someone with him after using so much energy."

"Oh no, you're not leaving me with the brat."

"Nae, take Dylan with ye. Connor dinnea ken what to do yet, be better if the lad starts in a three."

"Fine, Sasanna will probably need support dealing with Meiriceá (America) - you know it's not going to be a pretty sight, and I don't think Gil will be used to it enough to offer full support."

"True, will ye wait for just a moment?" Scotland gave his brother a polite smile, which the Irishman returned and bowed whilst holding out a hand as if to say 'after you'. The Scotsman returned the bow, before he span round on his foot and punched France in the arm, hard.

"It's not polite te listen in on others people's conversations Francis. We were going to tell ye all about it after the meetin', as well as the other lot as were gonna need some 'elp with all this."

The Frenchman rubbed his throbbing arm with a pout on his face, at least Alistair didn't punch him in the face, it was probably due to their friendship that the Scotsman hadn't.

"Écosse (Scotland), you are just as brutish as votre frère (your brother). You have moi interested though, what is going on."

"As Albain (Scotland) said earlier, we are going to tell you later when Sasanna is awake." The Irish nation gave the blonde a grin, borderline smirk. The French nation merely frowned at the brothers, unfortunately he was all too used to them. He was about to retort when Germany brought everyone's attention again.

"So far we have made list of countries that are missing, there are at least fifteen of them. Now would be a good time to take a break, I expect everyone to be back here in ten minutes," Germany instructed, still standing in front of the white board.

The countries started to talk quietly amongst themselves all of them getting up from their seats and heading to the door. All except those who'd been involved in the previous events surrounding Italy's possession.

Australia, New Zealand, Canada and Northern Ireland were crowding around England, while Scotland, Ireland, France were hovering around Italy, Hong Kong was still guarding Romano. All of the nations stopped though when two nations twitched.

Italy looked as if he was fighting off a bad dream, whereas England took in a sharp intake of air, bolting upright, scaring all the nations that were around him. Slowly Italy's eyes opened fully, blinking a few time rather lethargically. The auburn haired nation swallowed thickly, looking both scared and curious at the nations staring down at him from above.

"Ve?"

Hong Kong calmly stepped to the side, letting the Italian go to his brother, once he got a look from Ireland saying that it was safe to do so now. The younger Italian was wide eyed with panic and terror. The young brunette's eyes darted around the room frantically before they fell onto a heavily panting England.

The Englishman was now paler than he was normally, beads of sweat clinging onto his skin. The British nation waved off the concerned nations surrounding him and carefully sat himself upright in his chair.

Arthur glanced to his side only to find both Dylan and Joao slump into the nearest chairs looking knackered. The Englishman tiredly reached out for his brother and placed his slightly shaky hand on top of his brother's, with an exhausted but grateful smile on his face. The Welshman looked to the other blonde at the contact to see the Englishman mouth his thanks to both Wales and Portugal.

It was around about now that Italy burst into tears. Panicked, Romano tried to get out of his brother what was wrong. "Fratello! What's wrong? God dammit Feliciano, I can't help me if you don't tell me what's wrong. Was it that fucking Tea Bastard's fault?"

"**Damn kid! Brows just saved Feli's life, you should be bowing to him saying how unawesome you are compared to him.**" Prussia leant over the Italian trying hard to not hit the nation. Actually why should he try and not hit the tomato loving Scheiße, he couldn't feel Prussia anyway. With that thought in mind, the albino started to attack Romano.

England and his brothers saw the whole thing take place and couldn't help but smile, the Englishman actually snorted, which earned him strange looks from those surrounding him. Most though didn't seem to care, they were more concerned about the sobbing nation.

Hungary, having returned with the rest of the nations from the break shortly after the two had woke up, knelt down on the other side of the weeping Italian and pulled him into a hug, stroking Italy's hair. The older Italian continued to question his brother but in a softer tone than before, knowing that shouting wasn't going to help the younger brunette.

Germany watched from the side, not really knowing what to do in this situation. Glancing for Japan for help, the German was disappointed to receive only a shrug. Eventually though, Romano managed to get out of his brother what had happened.

"Ve, I had a horrible nightmare, ve. I was trapped in a small space and it was draining me. Ve. I felt myself fading, ve. Then I saw England but he was an angel and Prussia. Ve, they helped me. Prussia was told by England to look after me while he fought the bad guy. The bad guy was scary, ve. He wanted to burn everything. Ve, He wanted to burn England. Ve, London was burning, it was dying," and at that the Italian started to cry again.

A couple of things happened at the same time.

Those that were close to Italy decided to comfort the Italian, although extremely confused, except Ireland and Scotland.

Germany went pale at the mention of his brother.

Those that knew about England being an angel stiffened when that was mentioned, but Ireland, Scotland and Wales all whipped their heads round to look at their younger brother when Italy said that his heart was burning.

England coughed up blood.

It wasn't that much, but it was enough to startle those around him. Panic took over Australia, Canada, Northern Ireland and New Zealand as they wondered what to do. Hong Kong had managed to pop up next to his dad as he stated to cough and started to pat England's back, which caused Canada to snap out of his initial panic.

Wales took over from the ex-colonies and tended to his brother, while Portugal calmed Australia and Northern Ireland down as New Zealand was already calming by himself. The Welshman simply handed England a tissue to wipe away the blood, from what he could tell, his younger brother seemed fine as he was now swearing like a pirate.

"Fucking thick shit Italian. I bloody ignored the whole bloody thing only for the plonker to come out and say it. Bloody wanker. Sodding grey dick head wanting to bloody burn everything."

Wales looked up to the rest of his brothers and gave them the thumbs up, letting them know that it wasn't anything to worry about. Leaving all the rest of the nations in the dark, wondering what the hell was going on and if there was any way to get off this crazy train.

**"Why the hell did the limey just cough up blood**?" Prussia asked Scotland, he did feel a bit better after hitting Romano but not anymore. Did anything ever go smoothly for the English nation?

"Ye tell me, ye are the one that was with the lad. From what Italy said, wee bunny might have seen what looked like his capital city burning. Even though it wasnae really his capital, he will get phantom pains from it. Sort of like if anyone sees a film with our country being damaged, we'll get some sort of pain. It would be a bit stronger though, inside someone's mind, as Arthur was actually there."

The ghost slowly nodded as he understood what he Scotsman was saying, one of the bits thrown at him did look suspiciously a lot like Nelson's column. Were all the ghosts going to do things to target the English nation? Was he going to be any use for the English nation if they did? He really should have given the whole being England's awesome co-star (he is too awesome to be a sidekick) some more thought.

"Are you ok Mr England?" Liechtenstein asked timidly, as she hesitantly made her way over to the Englishman. The room fell into silence, everyone no longer talking amongst themselves and instead listening to what the Briton was going to say.

Seeming to take no notice of everyone else, England looked the Germanic girl in the eyes and offered her a reassuring smile. Lilli picked up on the pain hidden behind the smile but said nothing about it.

"I'm fine poppet, I just thought of something unpleasant. I'm not quite sure why I do, as it always damages my health. Nothing a little bit of sleep won't cure, but thank you me Duckie."

Most of the nations seemed to relax at the English nation's explanation, having a good idea as to what the unpleasant thought was. Those that didn't just accepted it, but were confused by the word 'Duckie'.

The British Isles brothers were impressed though at how Arthur covered his tracks, but didn't fail to notice the new thin trail of blood trickling down his chin.

**"Duckie?"** Prussia wondered out loud, only for Ireland to chuckle quietly.

"Aye, it's a term of endearment that they mainly use up north. Sasanna is tired, so he is slipping into other accents. We'll have to take him home soon. He probably won't last that much longer, but then he is very stubborn. Eejit."

The albino watched the Englishman, who seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. He also found that Wales seemed to be having trouble as well and Portugal looked like he could do with a rest, not as much as the brothers, but could still do with one.

The ginger nation gave Scotland a light nudge with his elbow and nodded at the drowsy blondes. Looking over to his brothers, Scotland understood what Ireland was getting at and coughed loudly.

"We will be needing to head off soon as I don't think Albion will be with us for much longer-"

"Bugger off, I'm fine."

"So ask ye questions and that now. If they are not important, then just phone us later, we will all be staying with Albion, so just phone 'im if ye want te talk te one of us."

"Thank you for running that by me before now, you are such a polite brother."

"Also, ignore whatever our wee brother says, he dinnae know what he is saying when he's tired."

"Well in that case I'll say the hell I bloody want. Scotland has a very large collection of Loch Ness teddies, he's actually mentioned in the Guinness World Book of Records, just under someone else's name as he was too –"

England was cut short when Scotland threw the nearest object at him, which so happened to be Hungary's frying pan. The Scotsman smirked wickedly when the frying pan collided with its intended target, but soon turned into a guilty frown when he remembered that Arthur needed to go home to rest because of his injuries… It was his fault, England shouldn't have blabbed.

Dylan gave Alistair a heated glare seeing the knocked out Arthur, who was currently being fussed over by his ex-colonies. France was having mixed feelings as to whether he should laugh at his frenemy or help him. In the end, France decided to just pretend that nothing had happened.

Germany just wanted to go home, since the brothers had arrived more questions were being made rather than answered. England also looked a bit worse for wear, maybe they should just end the meeting. Nobody was focused really, as they were all either watching England and his brothers, or Italy.

"Maybe you should take him zuhause (home). We will continue the meeting without you to discuss things further. I will write down any questions anyone might have and contact you, via email, about them," the German told Ireland, who seemed to be having the same trouble as France. The ginger nation turned to face the blonde and noticed how strained the German looked, they probably weren't helping with that.

The second eldest Kirkland grinned at the German and gave him a lazy salute. Getting Alistair's attention, Patrick elbowed the Scottish nation's side and pointed to the door. Understanding immediately, Scotland wordlessly walked over to England and threw the smaller nation over his shoulder, and walked out the room.

Ireland walked up to North and slapped him round the back of his head. "Time to go ceann cac (shit head), bring your friends with you."

The youngest said nothing but gave his brother a death glare before he got up and grabbed the bag from earlier. The two Irish nations walked out of the room, Patrick had a spring to his step whereas Connor dragged his feet. The teenager poked his head back round the door frame, looking highly irritated.

"Come on you lot, we need to do something. I don't fucking understand why, but Ali wants you to come. Arsehole, telling me what to do."

Connor stared at the ones that were meant to be following him, he could feel his irritation rising when he received nothing but blank stares. Luckily for him, France understood and strode out the room, giving Australia, Canada, Hong Kong, Portugal and New Zealand a wink on the way.

Now understanding what was being asked of them, the nations followed the Frenchman, except Canada who was kept back by Wales, "We need you to go and keep an eye on America and stop him from doing anything stupid. Peidiwch â phoeni (don't worry) Brawd will explain everything to you once he comes over, he just needs a sleep."

The Canadian nodded and left the conference but went in a different direction to the others. The Welsh nation then followed his brothers but halted in the doorway and turned round. He gave the other nations a small bow and thanked them all before he left. England wasn't the only one who could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

* * *

"Get on then." Scotland sounded rather impatient with his arms crossed. The ex-colonies and France looked to the Scotsman and back to the seemingly floating England, all of them extremely confused. Portugal just smiled, he knew that there was something there, though what exactly, he had no idea.

"How the hell is Mum doing that?"

"It must be, like, something magic. I'm, like, not going first though."

Wales had just joined the confused group and couldn't help but shake his head as he saw the picture in front of him. Wales had the 'Sight' as well as his brothers so could see Prussia sitting on top of Dewi, holding onto England so his brother didn't fall off. The rest however, couldn't see the dragon, or the ghost for that matter.

Casually, the Welshman walked over to his friend and walked up the dragon's tail and onto his back, side stepped the ghost and angel and sat right behind the dragon's head. A small smile came to Dylan's face, he was always in a good mood when with dragons, even if they did sometimes catch his hair on fire (by accident).

Still being in a fairly bad mood due to being told what to do, North followed his Welsh brother and sat behind him. He then placed the bag of magical items behind himself - it was his way of making a barrier between himself and whoever decided to sit behind him.

The young nation was quite happy when it was Portugal that sat behind him. The Mediterranean country had watched the brothers carefully as they got onto the 'dragon', so knew where to step. The dark haired nation sent a smirk back to France, challenging the Frenchman to follow, which he accepted.

France gingerly stepped forward and was slightly surprised when his foot came into contact with something solid. Francis mainly used his sense of touch to climb onto the dragon's back, he went to sit behind England, for certain reasons, but found he couldn't. The blonde scowled and tried to scoot closer only to feel something cold.

**"Gott Francey pants, your vital regions are too close for comfort**." Prussia tried to scoot forward and shifted England a bit. The English nation was currently in between Prussia's legs, being kept upright by the albino's arms which were wrapped around England's waist.

Feeling a bit sorry for the ghost (although he was going to tease him later about how he was holding England), Scotland got on Dewi after his French friend and placed a hand on France's shoulder. Blue eyes looked over his shoulder at the contact to see a pair of green looking back.

"I suggest that ye move back a bit from wee Albion. He's got someone lookin' after 'im and ye are a wee bit too close to Albion's friend." The Scotsman gave France a grin as he dropped his hand from the blonde's shoulder, whilst the French nation just stared for a few seconds. Glancing back to the angel, Francis noticed how Arthur shouldn't be like that whilst asleep. The French nation obeyed and backed off a bit.

Prussia glanced back at the still grinning Scotsman and said his thanks, which the Scotsman replied to by laughing and pointing to both him and England. The Prussian frowned and gave Scotland the finger.

Once everyone had got onto the dragon, Ireland sitting at the end, Wales leant forward and gave Dewi a gentle pat on his neck. The crimson dragon snorted and took off with little effort, causing everyone apart from the British Isles Brothers and Prussia to scream.

During their flight, once they had all calmed down, Scotland explained what was really happening. He was sitting in the middle so he was more likely to be heard better by everyone. He left out about the ghost helping England was the dead Prussian, feeling that it was up to England and Prussia to decide if they wanted the others to know.

The flight was fairly short, due to Germany not being that far from England and that dragons can fly incredibly fast. Dewi landed in Arthur's garden, careful not to crush any of his flowers, the dragon remembered when he'd done that last time.

Prussia reacted first and flew off the dragon, carrying England. The ghost then took the Englishman into his house. Stunned eyes watched as Arthur floated away, but said nothing about it.

Second was North, who was now in a good mood. Landing on the ground, he looked back to the New Zealander to tell him that now they were at England's house they could see to his wound properly and he could have a kip.

Everyone started to walk towards the house, going off to do their own thing, all of them knowing the English nation's house well and knew they had something that they could do there. Dylan hovered by Dewi for a while and thanked his friend before he went inside in search of a bed.

With everyone doing their own things, Prussia went in search of Scotland, knowing that the nation didn't really have anything to do but just wanted a drink. The Scottish nation was drinking some whiskey in the kitchen talking to France, who was cooking something.

The Scotsman paused when he saw the albino and told France that he would be back in a few moments, as he guided the ghost to the hallway. Cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, Scotland waited for Prussia to ask what he wanted.

"I want you to teach me how I can be more useful for Brows with mien awesomeness."

The Scotsman couldn't help but smile. He nodded his head to say that he accepted the task, not needing to hear any more and lead Prussia to a room where they could train in peace.

By the time Prussia had been taught ways in which he could improve, France had finished making the food. Not needing to eat, Prussia continued to train until night fell, it was then he decided it would be best to stop and find the Limey.

The only problem with that though was he couldn't find the grumpy nation anywhere. He searched the house from top to bottom for about an hour until he gave up and went to Wales.

"Where's Arthur? I can't find the Limey anywhere."

The Welsh nation tore his gaze away from the telly to look at the Prussian. Rugby was playing but it was half time at the moment, so the Prussian wasn't in any danger for interrupting him.

"Oh, Brawd got fed up with everyone arguing. You know how we get when we are all together, it never stay quiet for long. He probably went outside and is in a tree. He always climbs trees and stays up there to cool down when really frustrated. He will probably be up the one that has wild lavender near the base of it."

The Welshman was going to offer to help the albino but just then the Rugby came back on and he was now not to be talked to. The Prussian lingered for a moment, staring at the screen to see who was playing, but, deciding that he didn't really care, quickly left, once again in search of the English nation.

The Englishman's garden lead into a forest which Prussia walked into quite happily. Normally going into a forest at night was creepy, but now Prussia could see the twinkling light that belonged to the fairies and other mythical creatures. The air felt charged with some sort of energy, everything just felt more alive.

It didn't take long for the Prussian to find the lavender, the twinkling lights seemed to have guided him there. Crimson eyes looked up to see a faint glow coming from near the top of the tree, apparently England was still an angel.

"Hey Birdie get down here!"

There was a surprised yelp from the tree, which caused the Prussian to smirk. A mop of blonde hair became only just visible as Arthur looked down to see the ghost smiling up at him.

"No need to shout you tosser, and Birdie?"

"Ja I do, you are all the way up there. Birdie as you are sitting in a tree and have wings." Prussia's smirk grew even bigger when he was met with silence, obviously the Briton couldn't think of a comeback for that.

"Oh fine, just get your arse up here, I don't really want to keep shouting." The Englishman smiled to himself as he leant up against the bark of the tree, giving the Prussian some room to sit down if he wanted to, which he did.

"Your bruders told everyone about what happened but didn't tell them that the awesome me is helping you. Also Alistair helped me train so I will be able to help you more with my Awesomeness."

The blonde snorted and looked up at the star filled sky above him. "Do you want me to let them know that you are with me? If not I can just give you a codename whenever I am talking to you. Can't keep calling you Gil if you don't want them to know, maybe Duckie, seeing that you are calling me Birdie now," the angel replied with a smile.

It was Prussia's turn to laugh now. "Birdie and Duckie, sounds like an awesome team. Nien I don't mind you telling them about mien Awesomeness, would be better if you told them one at a time though or you might not have a house left."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. Training huh? That will be handy for the next fight, they are going to get harder now. I'm dreading going to America. I'm purposely staying like this a little longer so I can heal faster, ready for the next fight. We're going to have to break into his house as well."

"Break in? How are you going to do that?"

"Simple, double o ninja style."

* * *

**Yep, we are going to have a bit of spy England, not that much though.**

**And yes, Prussia and England are going to refer to each other as Birdie and Duckie**

**errrrmmmm**

**I think that's it**

**any way see you next time and review and stuff if you want**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, it didn't take me that long to upload, even having to share the computer. I think my family felt sorry for me as I was wondering round the house like a lost puppy and let me on the computer more.**

**just to say there is a bit of spy action, but not that much. It would have been too long otherwise.**

**just want to point out that if you see a * that's when my friend made a change and I missed it when deleting them all (although sometimes I delete a bit too much and take the end letter off)**

**Sorry about my grammar guys, I know there are mistakes and no matter how many times I look through it, there is always something I missed. ~****_If you see something pretend it's not there as it ruins the magic of the story~_**

**that's it I think. I don't own hetalia**

* * *

England didn't really explain what he meant by 'Double O Ninja', he just told the Prussian that he would explain later. The pair stayed in the tree for a while, not really talking about anything but just staring at the stars and the glowing lights dancing beneath them.

"Can't believe that the awesome me has been missing out seeing all this awesome stuff, I envy you a bit Birdie." The Prussian leant forward to gaze at the view below them. He could completely understand why the Brit next to him liked to hang around in gardens and sit in trees.

The angel hummed in agreement with a small smile on his face. Mumbling something under his breath, he then placed his hand on the tree trunk, a pale yellow glow spreading through his fingertips. The glow travelled down the tree and along the branch they were sitting on, causing the whole tree to glow, before it started to pool by the tree's roots. Spreading, the glow caused other trees to light up and before long all the trees in sight were glowing a soft yellow.

The Prussian's head snapped round to look at his friend only for the Englishman to place a finger on his own lips and then point to his ears. Prussia understood the 'shut up and listen' gesture and tried to listen to everything going on around him.

There was singing, Gilbert had no clue what was being sung as he didn't recognise the language, but there was singing. It was beautiful. The song sounded ancient yet it was full of life. The whole scene from the ghost's point of view was awesome, the amazing song and stunning image of the glowing trees was just magical.

The ghost looked over to his companion yet again, his eyes asking what was he actually witnessing. The angel grinned back, happy that he was actually able to show someone this. His mother had been the one who had shown him this (one of the only things he actually remembered about her after his memory was erased), she had also shown his brothers, but he had never had the opportunity to show anyone else who could 'see' this for the first time. (Scotland had shown North, the bastard.)

"The forest likes to sing during a full moon, especially if it's a harvest moon. I'm not a hundred percent as to what they are saying; I'm a bit rusty at speaking tree. They are praising the earth, the sun and the moon as well as water for bringing life from what I can make out.

"The other mythical creatures like to have a party at this particular time, they also have one at New Year. Actually for most of the holidays they have some sort of party, although the holidays have different meanings to them.

"I suppose yes, being able to 'see' does sometimes have its benefits… Duckie," the Englishman whispered as if he was telling the albino a secret. He looked like a happy child, the glow from the trees reflecting in his wide emerald eyes and lighting up his face, the grin only adding to the image. Prussia couldn't help but smile, especially at the 'Duckie' - the nickname was starting to grow on him, it was better than Teutonic Wanker anyway.

The Englishman smirked to himself as he watched his friend stare in awe at the forest. His crimson eyes were the widest Arthur had ever seen them and his pale skin seemed to glow like the trees surrounding them.

Both of them were content and were quite willing to just stay there and forget about the impending doom that was threatening the world, but of course they couldn't. Especially when Ireland started to shout out to them.

"Sasanna, stop lighting up the forest and get your arse down here. Everyone has stopped arguing so there's no need to keep hiding. We need you to perform the spell to make it easier for our souls to leave our body anyway."

Prussia peered down to see the Irish nation wondering through the forest. From what Prussia could make out from the Irish nation's body language, Ireland was trying to be irritated at England, but the state of the forest was making that hard for him.

"If we don't say anything, maybe he will go away," Gilbert whispered, grinning at the angel next to him, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Hearing the tree song does always soothe my brothers, but he will lose his patience soon enough. I don't particularly want to face my brother's wrath if I can avoid it. He's right anyway, although I highly doubt they've stopped arguing."

Sighing the angel stood up on the branch and opened his wings but not to their full extent as Prussia was in the way. The ghost pouted but begrudgingly got up and floated down to the ground, Arthur gliding down closely behind him, using his wings like a parachute.

"Ah, so you found each other then? Bhreatain Bheag (Wales) said that you went looking for Alice but thought that you might have got lost or attacked by a pixie. He didn't come and look for you though as he was too involved with his rugby."

"A pixie is no match for the awesome me, I found Birdie easily as I'm just that awesome. He glows in the dark."

"Birdie?"

"Yes, the git has decided to call me that from now on as I have wings and I was in a tree, and stop calling me Alice. Just because I am the slimmest doesn't make me a girl and you have girl hobbies as well, not just me. I was a fucking pirate for Pete's sake and a knight! Just because I have manners and don't see the need to parade my masculinity like a gorilla doesn't make me a woman!"

The Englishman went into a full rant as he stomped back to his house, completely red in the face and in need of a fight. So much so that he slipped into a cockney accent.

"Why did you call him Alice?" Prussia asked, hiding a grin in case England looked back at him. Ireland however saw no need to hide his, the ginger haired nation watched his brother charge back home, grinning evilly.

"Oh, they are all still fighting back at the house, and nothing shuts them up quicker than a cockney Sasanna. Of course we know he's not a girl (even though 'Duckie' is mainly used by women). He's got more muscles than Bhreatain Bheag and a few other nations, but you just don't notice because he's slim and how light he is - that's got something to do with the angel *thing," the* Irish nation replied with a fond smile as he watched his brother. The blonde was currently ranting about needing something bigger than a rose to cover his private parts. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, he should really have more of a reaction to the way this family worked but he had given up trying to figure them out, no one could anyway.

"Aye, it is fun to wind him up. You know how Sasanna survived the Blitz?"

Prussia winced when that word was mentioned, Ireland chose to ignore the reaction and waited for an answer.

"Nien, but I suspect that the angel thing had something to do with it?" the Prussian mumbled, purposely not looking at the Irish or English nation.

"Yeah, it probably did, but Alban just kept calling him a girl. As you saw, it gets him angry really quickly, bit of a touchy subject for him. He apparently went into his cockney mode (which slips into punk/pirate mode) and picked a fight with anything that moved, and stayed that way throughout the whole thing. He was a nightmare to deal with, but it got him through it.

"So there you go, if you are ever in a tight spot and you are with Sasanna, call him a girl then point him in the direction of your enemy. If he starts slipping a scouse accent as well and keeps switching between the two, run for your life. Only two things will stop him when he is in that state: if a child is present; if he is extremely tired and passes out or if you knock him out."

"That's three reasons, and the awesome me has called him girly before?"

"Was America there?"

"Ja?"

"Well there you go, when a child is present Sasanna will refrain from going on a murderous rampage."

"I might have said it a few times."

"Oh, maybe he just acts like it with us, or was just tired." The Irish nation looked thoughtful, while Prussia just waited for the ginger to snap out of it, it didn't take very long as a look of mild irritation came onto his face.

Realising that he was meant to be heading back to the house as well as England, Ireland huffed and carried on down the footpath made by England over the years, muttering something about trees distracting him. Prussia followed the Irish nation grinning to himself, it seemed that the British Isles brothers liked to rant to themselves.

* * *

How Prussia would describe the scene currently playing out in front of him was chaotic. It looked like a twister had torn through the house, including those that were currently occupying it. Each nation had rumpled or torn clothes, several bruises and a few cuts.

Apparently England had already dealt with Scotland, North and Wales, as they were nursing lumps on their heads (North's was nearly non-existent). Portugal seemed to have nothing to do with anything that had happened as he had just entered the room, an eyebrow raised.

Australia and New Zealand were covered in food, having got into a food fight in the kitchen due to New Zealand being fed up of being fussed over. They were both sitting in separate corners on the room.

Hong Kong had set off a few fireworks inside the house and was the cause of the many burn marks scarring the walls. The usually emotionless boy looked mildly worried and scared of his 'Dad's reaction, but had simply been sent to sit on the stairs.

In the centre of the hallway was a very angry England. The angel's shoulders were shaking, his fingers twitching. There were shadows moving around his feet and Prussia was sure that wasn't normal; it also looked like his wings were growing darker.

**"Calm down Arthur, you need to get ready to go to America. Don't worry about the mess, we will clean it up won't we Minty?"**

** "Of course Sunbeam, it will look like nothing happened."**

The two magical creatures attempted to calm down the angel, but were having little effect. Ireland swore under his breath, maybe having England in kill mode before he got to the house was a bad idea after all. He knew that it was only because the younger nations were present that England hadn't snapped.

"Where's the frog?" the angel growled, and it was safe to say that everyone present pitied the Frenchman when he appeared.

On cue the Frenchman walked into the room and, apparently not seeing the mood the Englishman was in, felt the need to comment on the state of the room.

"Ah, Angleterre j'aime what you've done to the place. It's so very you."

"I would shove my foot up your arse Francis, but something tells me that you would quite enjoy that." The English nation's voice was like liquid nitrogen, it was then that France noticed what kind of mood England was in.

"Mon ami, you look like you could do with some tea. I will go and make you some." The Frenchman went to turn and run when he came to a halt.

_"Subsist!"_ Arthur barked, shocking his brothers -they hadn't expected him to use a spell on Francis.

Shit, Arthur was dangerously close to snapping. Maybe teasing and destroying a nation's home who was incredibly stressed was not a good idea after all.

"Birdie?" Gilbert slowly approached the angered blonde. The nation tilted his head to the side to see the ghost and shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," he replied a tad calmer than earlier, but not by much. Taking a few deep breaths, England looked back towards the others, his mouth set in a tight line.

"We have things that need doing so thank your lucky starts that I haven't murdered any of you. You are all going to help me is some way or other. Alistair, I assume you have figured out who is going where," the Englishman announced through gritted teeth, it was clear that he was trying to calm himself down.

"Aye laddie, I'm coming with ye and-"

"Duckie."

"Er. Ye and Duckie? To America's house, ye'll need some help until ye are feeling a wee bit better. Connor will be going with Dylan to deal with Brazil as the lad ain't that keen on Alfred."

"Git."

"We will be meetin' Mattie there, he'll be guarding the both of us. Connor texted him the details earlier, but the lad wants ta know more once we get there."

"Joao-"

"I'll be watching meu irmão and any other countries in Europe as well as Francis. We will be guarding you when you come back to the continent."

"Yep, and me and Kiwi will be going with Uncle Pat, Dylan and Connor."

"And we will split up and help you when you go to Africa as there is no one possessed in our continent."

"I will be, like, keeping track of everything here. Keep you, like, updated with everything and will organise the groups if changes, like, need to be made. I am also, like, coming with you to Asia, teacher is keeping an eye on, like, everyone."

"We discussed this all on the way here Artie, we just need you to do the spell to help us leave our bodies." Connor was careful not to swear, even though Arthur was calming down, it was best to play safe.

"I can talk for myself ye ken!"

"Who said you boys could talk?" England sent a glare at the boys, but it was much less intense than earlier.

"I still find this all hard to believe mon cher. You can leave your own body? That cannot be healthy for you," France contributed with his arms crossed and head tilted to the side, concern lacing his voice.

"Nah, it's safe, it just makes you a target for being possessed as you're basically an empty shell. Sasanna can do it best because of…."

"Don't worry mon ami, I get it. So we're stopping the ghosts from taking over your bodies non. How exactly are we meant to do that? Our dear Écosse didn't explain that to us."

**"Why can Arthur leave his body the easiest?"** Prussia thought aloud, only to be heard by Wales, who had walked over at some point still rubbing his head. He gave the ghost a pat on the shoulder, which Portugal didn't fail to notice - he wanted to meet this ghost that had been helping his friend.

"Alba showed you the memory right, about Mam? Well, Brawd sort of drifted to the other side, so he is able to leave his body. He is actually slightly detached from the world," Dylan replied barely above a whisper, but Gilbert heard and chose to not say anything else about it, instead deciding to listen to what Arthur was saying.

"We will cast a simple spell that allows you to temporarily see any mythical creatures that enter the perimeter and interact with them. We will give you enchanted items that can actually inflict damage on any ghost that crosses the perimeter. The circle will roughly be fourteen feet in diameter and lasts for about two hours.

"Minty informed me earlier that some ghosts may be coming to help you, we will point out the friendly ones when the time comes." Arthur was talking to the others as if they were simple headed soldiers that didn't really see the point in being there. (Like Germany talking to the Italian army.)

He glanced at Prussia and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "The ghost that has been assisting me so far, I'll refer to him as Duckie for the moment, will be joining me in fighting the ghosts already inside the other nation's bodies. I will point him out before I 'dive', so you don't have to panic when you see him jump in after me."

Australia giggled to himself, knowing that Duckie was usually a term of endearment but could also mean other things, the Aussie wondered if England's friend was aware of this. Knowing England, the Briton probably hadn't thought of this yet, but when it does dawn on him, he will laugh his head off or become extremely embarrassed.

New Zealand seemed to notice his brother's distraction and smacked the Australian round the head, telling him to listen. Hong Kong rolled his eyes from his place on the stairs, wondering when his 'dad' was going to notice that they had moved. It turns out that England already knew, but just didn't care at the moment.

"Wankers that I am unfortunately related to by blood, stay here while I do the spell. The rest of you, bugger off and do something productive while we get ready to leave." England commanded.

The others reacted immediately. Those not needed fled the room at record speed, whilst the brothers begrudgingly stepped closer. Prussia also decided to stay as he quite enjoyed seeing magic now; he needed Birdie to teach him some if he ever became a nation again.

It turned out that the spell didn't take too much time to cast and wasn't particularly complicated, although Northern Ireland begged to differ, when the Prussian said so. Apparently it was due to Arthur's angel form that he was able to perform the spell with ease, and that if Connor had tried to do it, he probably would have had to sit down for a while.

The teen explained with what Prussia would call admiration and respect when he spoke about his brother. He thought it was kind of cute, and it was then that Prussia could tell that North was just a kid. That was until Patrick said a side comment as he walked past and the teen dashed after the other Irish nation swearing as if it was going out of fashion.

It took a while for the Prussian to realise that the Englishman was leading them all to a place in the house he hadn't explored yet. Curiosity getting the better of him, the ghost glided up to the front to where England was. He was just about to ask where they were going when the English nation stopped.

The blonde pressed his thumb against a knot in the wooden skirting that lined the corridor. The wood flashed and a panel slid away revealing a silver tray. England pulled a strand of hair from his head and placed it on the tray. The silver plate disappeared back into the wall and a small crystal orb slid out a new hole just about hand level with the Brit. The angel then placed his hand on the orb, a strange glittering green smoke left the Englishman's fingertips and entered the crystal, Prussia assumed it was magic. The orb then dropped to the floor and smashed, releasing the green smoke which, instead of spreading, stayed only by the wall. When the smoke cleared, a door was revealed*.

"Ye could just lock the door lad, no need ta waste everyone's time with ye showing off." Scotland rolled his eyes and opened the door of the room, walking past his brother. The English nation merely frowned, resisting the urge to get into a fight, he needed to get to America as quickly as possible so he could get on with the rest of the world.

"Oh shut it. Get the stuff you need and get out. I swear if any of you damage my equipment I will make the rest of your lives **very** unpleasant," the angel warned as he walked in to the room after his brothers, Prussia close behind.

"Mien Gott, It's a techno nerd's wet dream!"

"Pffftttt!" North sniggered as he picked up a few gadgets off the table in the centre of the room.

All along the wall were various different guns, all of them having a different purpose. There was a huge computer screen on the wall opposite the door, filled with information. Tonnes of gadgets littered the shelves that lined the other walls, all of which Prussia was dying to find out what they did. On the wall closest to the door were several black one piece suits, one of which England was currently putting on.

The ghost stood with his mouth hanging open staring in total awe at the spy items the Englishman had** in his house**. He couldn't understand how the brothers were acting as if this was completely normal.

Seeing the state of his friend, England chuckled as he zipped up his suit - his wings poking out the slits in the back, and handed the ghost an ear plug.

"I told you, Double O Ninja. Now put the earpiece in so we can stay in contact as we break into America's house. It will turn invisible when you put it on, so don't worry about anyone seeing a floating ear plug." The Englishman smirked as he clipped various gadgets onto his suit. There was a reason why he was one of the best at espionage after all. (If America knew, he would probably have a heart attack.)

* * *

Once everyone had suited up, England told Hong Kong that he was linked to all of the earpieces, so would be able to contact everyone. They could all communicate with each other if there were in the same country, but wouldn't be able to if they were in a different one. However, all of them were able to communicate with base, i.e. Hong Kong.

Leon saw everyone out the house and promised that he wouldn't set it on fire. Once he'd given his version good luck to everyone, telling them not to die, and they had all gone, he went to the spy room, which England had left it open for him, and to the huge computer screen. He kept a small square open at the bottom of the screen so he could see what was going on around the world. He then opened the link England had told him about earlier which showed everyone's stats, and arranged them around the edges of the screen. Lastly he opened Tumblr and made a few posts.

Wales had arranged beforehand for the brothers to have two private planes between them, he did forward the charges to England though. Wales had also asked Dewi to stay with their plane for when they split into groups, so they'd still had a way to get everywhere rather than just teleporting.

Ireland was currently flying one plane, containing the two Oceanic brothers, Wales and Northern Ireland, who were all trying to kill time sitting in the back. Scotland was flying the other plane, with England was currently sleeping as both Prussia and Scotland had told (forced) him to. Prussia watched the Englishman as he tossed and turned in his sleep, silently screaming. Maybe making him sleep was a bad idea.

Seeking help, Prussia went into the cockpit to ask what he should do. The Scotsman stared at the ghost for a few seconds, before looking over his shoulder and through the open door of the cockpit. From where Alistair was sitting he could just see Arthur's troubled face.

The red head sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before turning to the ghost again. "Wake the lad up, he's working himself inta more of a state in his sleep. There's nothin' ta distract wee bunny when he's dreaming. He's probably worried about the state that Yank will be in when we find 'im, and the fact that another world war could break out. If ye have ta, kick 'im out the plane, flying usually calms 'im down."

The ghost frowned picking up on the not so subtle dislike when the Scotsman spoke about the American. "The awesome me is sensing that you don't really like America?"

Prussia watched as Scotland's eyes narrowed, his grip tightening on the joystick. Prussia didn't need to be good at reading people - which he is - to know that he was right. He thought about just leaving the room and going to wake up England then as he could practically feel the heat radiating off Scotland.

"Aye, we are all not that keen on the lad since the revolution. It broke Arthur. Did ye know that his king at the time was insane? Which of course caused Albion ta be a wee bit as well. Made the split even harder for the wee bunny.

"The Yank was the first ta break away and ye know that when a territory breaks away from its motherland, how painful it is, and ta break away so violently... So add that pain on top on being a wee bit mentally unstable and ye have a full breakdown.

"Albion tried ta hide it from his other colonies, some figured it out. We can never thank Matthew enough for sticking around, I mean the lad found Arthur on the battlefield, in the rain, sobbing. On top of that, Albion was an angel at the time, yet Mattie didn't freak out. He just guided Albion out of the rain and made him tea.

"The lad gained his independency by simply asking, knowing that it would be less painful for Arthur. He also fought with him in many wars and still sticks around with my wee brother as part of the Commonwealth.

"The Yank has no idea about the pain he caused Arthur though. We do like the lad, he's alright but the past sort of clouds our judgement of him. Connor refused ta go with Arthur to save the Yank as he's still bit sore.

"The lad loves his big brother, can't understand why the Yank wanted to leave. I understand, I just don't like what it did ta my wee brother." Alistair seemed to calm down as he explained to Gilbert, but he had been rather loud at the start, causing the angel to wake up. Said angel was standing in the doorway.

"It's a bit too loud in here from my liking; I'm going to go outside for a bit of fresh air." The sound of the English accent caused the heads of the pair in the cockpit to snap round to the see the angel walk away and open the door of the plane.

Wind invaded the plane and roared at the angel, who just blinked at the gust that blew against his body. The blonde fished out a pair of goggles and placed them over his eyes, before he jumped out of the plane.

Gilbert stared out of the cockpit window, to see where the blonde had gone, only for the angel to swoop up past, a smile on his face, looking more at ease.

"Close the door will ye?"

"Ja."

* * *

England had actually flown the rest of the way to America's house, and Prussia had decided to join the angel at some point to kill his boredom. Scotland had had to use a spell to make the plane invisible by radar as he flew into American airspace. He had chosen to land the plane in a field a couple of miles away from America's house.

The brothers crouched outside the border of America's home, behind a tree, whilst Prussia just stood in plain sight as no humans could see him. Both brothers exchanged looks before they turned to their gadgets, Alastair putting on his pair of goggles as Arthur turned the infrared on. They both scanned the house in front of them and counted the number of 'hostiles' present in the building, both of them counted 24.

"Remember Alistair, they are his people and are only doing their job to protect their nation, so don't kill them. I'll keep in contact with you while I attempt to get through the front, you can go through the back. The map of the building is on your watch, and please refrain from using your gun," Arthur instructed, his worries starting to come back after his flying session.

"Aye sir." Alistair saluted his brother with a roll of his eyes. The older Briton then silently moved from out of the cover of the tree and sneaked to the West, to the back of the house. England watched his brother disappear round the corner before he too started to move in the opposite direction, Prussia following casually behind.

The ghost couldn't actually do much as, although he could interact with objects, England had made it difficult for ghosts to enter America's house a while ago to protect his former charge. The ghost could touch things but he had to stay close to the blonde, which meant that he couldn't really help the Briton much unless it was something that was close to England. Arthur was glad that he had put this in place for America, but it was such an inconvenience now.

**"So Albion, I was wondering, I'm not allowed ta kill his people, but whot about breaking their legs?"**

Prussia jumped a bit when Scotland's voice started to come through his earpiece, not really expecting the Scottish nation to use it so soon. The ghost looked down to the blonde who was crouched by the window, so far they hadn't been spotted.

England huffed and pulled out a thin piece of metal from his belt before starting to fiddle with the lock. Hardly any time had passed when there was a click and the lock opened, the Englishman then took out another small item from his belt and placed it on top of the lock. A little red light flicked on the small device and England started to heave himself through the window, but held onto the frame and scrutinised the floor. He did all this while talking to his brother.

"Oh for God's sakes Alistair, I know from that tone in your voice that you have already gone and done just that. No breaking bones. Just disable them for the time being, just until we can fix Alfred and go before anyone knows we were here. Imagine what would happen if the country found out that we broke into America's house while they have cut off all ties with us. They'll think of it as an act of war."

**"Awh, when you put it that way.. Fine, I'll fix the bastard's leg."**

"The floor has sensors in it Alistair."

**"Aye, judging from this bassa (bastard) they have somethin' in their boots that stop it going off for 'em. Oh, would ye look at that, they are my size."**

England rolled his eyes again and slipped on a pair of gloves that had little bumps on the palm and fingers. He clicked something on the wrist which caused a green light to flash on, the Brit did the same to his ankles and knees, little bumps appearing on each part.

Holding on to the edge of the window frame with one hand, England carefully stood up and placed his other hand onto the wall. He then did the same thing with his foot, which stayed there when he let go of the window frame, half of him sticking onto the wall. The English nation then placed his other hand on and started to crawl up the wall and onto the celling.

Prussia watched the Briton crawl along the ceiling, reminding him a bit of Spider-Man. The ghost was going to offer to just carry the blonde, but just left him to it when he saw that the Briton had it under control.

This was probably a good thing as just a moment later a guard walked around the corner and started walking down the corridor. Due to England being on the ceiling, the guard didn't notice him, but Prussia had a feeling that the guard may have noticed a floating Englishman held by an invisible ghost.

Crimson eyes watched the Englishman smirk as he tapped the buckle of his belt. A wire of some sort attached to the ceiling from the buckle and slowly started to lower the Englishman down. Dropping a foot, the wire halted and rotated around the belt so that the Englishman's stomach, rather than his back, was facing the ground.

The spy brought out a handkerchief from one on the pockets on his figure hugging suit and, silently, placed it over the guard's nose and mouth from behind. The blonde caught the guard under the arms as his body went limp and slowly lowered the man to the floor by aide of his wire, looking a bit like a spider descending from its web.

Prussia looked over the guard with his hands on his hips, then looked back to the suspended English nation, who was studying the man's boots with a frown. Prussia decided that it was probably best to not say that he'd had the James Bond theme tune in his head while watching England just then.

"They are a bit big, but they will have to do for now." The nation then set to work putting on the guard's boots, before placing the man in the nearest closet.

**"Albion, ye are never going to find someone with tiny feet like you."**

"I'm only two sizes smaller than you, it's not my fault you have freakishly large feet."

** "Freakishly large eh, then how come I'm the one that found some boots in my size?"**

"You just got lucky and I just so happen to be unlucky, which would give you an extra boost in luck in finding something that fits your big feet."

** "Not as lucky as Pat though, he shits four leaf clovers and horse shoes for lunch. Ye ugly face breaks mirrors on a daily basis, of course ye are unlucky. That reminds me, I'm thinking of redecorating my living room, have a mirror in it ta make it seem bigger."**

"Oh you are quite the comedic genius, I bet you thought that one up ages ago and have been just dying to use it on someone. How big a mirror are you thinking of? You don't really want one that's too big, it also depends on where you place it in the room."

**"Ye saw right through me bunny, I have ta think of insults before I speak ta ye, as no one can be as witty as ye. Not that big and I was going ta place it above the fireplace."**

"Ah that would be a rather nice place to put it actually, are you re-doing your walls as well?"

** "Aye, needs ta be a bright colour, not sure what though at the moment."**

"Well you want a colour that complements the colour of the furniture in your room."

Prussia watched speechlessly as the brothers calmly discussed how they could redo Scotland's living room while they were otherwise soundlessly walking around America's house, taking out guards on the way. They appeared to not be taking this seriously at all, but Prussia had been round the brothers long enough now to understand that they were both just trying to not think about facing the American.

The brothers had just agreed on a colour for the walls and started discussing the curtains when England froze and scanned the room. Prussia tensed immediately and placed his hand on an ornament close by, a bust of one of America's presidents.

"Ah bollocks."

** "Whot, the curtains?"**

"No, hold on a second will you?" England jumped to the side just in time for a grey blob to fall from the sky where the angel had just been standing. The blob took no time to hesitate before it dived at the blonde nation with some sort of weapon. The Brit blocked and continued to counter his attacker's strikes as he tried to communicate with it. All the while Prussia watched with a puzzled expression.

"Bloody hell you idiotic thing, I'm here to help Alfred."

"Fucking Limey, go home Limey bastard, bubu."

"Tony! Would you shut up?! I don't need the whole household knowing I'm here."

"Fucking Limey, I don't care if they find you and kill you. You fucking Limey did something to Alfred and made him fucking weird, bubu."

"No, I'm here to help him. Tony you have to listen to me for once, Alfred is possessed by a ghost and I need to get it out of him."

"Yeah right, as if I would fucking believe that, bubu."

"What annoying Scheiße," Prussia whispered from the background, watching as the Englishman tried to keep the alien away from him, but not hurt the thing. Even though Tony was small, he was quick and proving to be a pretty annoying opponent.

When the ghost spoke though the alien halted in his tracks and looked at the Prussian, with what looked like a questioning gaze but it was rather hard to tell. The alien looked to the ghost, then to England and lowered its weapon.

The alien then pointed to the ghost looking somewhat thoughtful. "He died, bubu."

"Ja, and the awesome me is now an awesome ghost, who is helping Birdie save the other nations who are all possessed. Now help out Arthur." Prussia frowned at the grey creature and gave him a challenging look.

Tony watched the ghost carefully as he spoke and then back to England who's face he studied for a moment to check he wasn't joking. Retrieving his phone (from somewhere), he then did a quick search on the internet, and found that the English nation was telling the truth. Looking up to the Englishman, he then studied the blonde's overall appearance. The alien noticed the wings but decided to just search that later, the nation looked stressed.

Deciding that the best way to help his friend was to help the limey, Tony pressed a few buttons on his phone which made a strange screeching noise that travelled throughout the house, then put the device away.

"Ok limey bastard, I have knocked everyone out in this house except your fucking brother and the other one that looks like Alfred. It will last a couple of hours, bubu. I'm watching what you are doing though you fucking Limey, I'm not leaving you alone with Alfred, bubu."

England let out a sigh of relief as he headed to America's room. Knowing that they didn't need to knock the American out now to 'dive in' and get the ghost out was a huge relief. He was also pleased with himself for having gained an 'awareness' for tony, the bloody alien couldn't jump out on him anymore.

"Thank you Tony. You haven't happened to see Alex have you, he was meant to be keeping an eye on Alfred for me?"

The alien shrugged and said something about the unicorn leaving the house with America and when America had returned he'd seemed different. But he had seen the unicorn outside every now and then, but didn't care to find out what it was doing as he didn't like the unicorn.

England quickly told Scotland what had happened and told him to head to America's room as quickly as he could. It was only when England was outside America's door that he suddenly caught onto what Tony had said earlier.

"The one that looks like Alfred? Is Matthew already here?"

Tony looked up to the blonde nation, stopping his conversation with Prussia and nodded. Arthur was just about to ask how he had got there when the door opened with Matthew standing in the doorway.

"I was allowed to come in, America's boss mistook me for him. I have been staying in Alfred's house for a while to keep an eye on him. Uncle Alistair is already inside, should we get started then eh?"

* * *

**Yay, we have Tony. He hasn't made an appearance in any of my other stories, I'm sorry Tony, although you were mentioned in an author note before.**

**"not fucking good enough, stupid limey bubu"**

**How rude, you're in it now, and you are going to help Canada guard England and Scotland whether you like it or not. **

**Anyway I had to have a bit of bonding time for Prussia and England as it is going to be non stop for a while for them. Also I don't think Prussia has seen enough magic.**

**Hong Kong is sort of taking on the role of Q at the moment from James Bond. He will buzz in every now and then.**

**I hope you have all learnt something as well, don't call England girly, or he will go into pirate mode. I do like the idea though of the brothers calling him it and pointing England at a target before running like the wind away from their brother.**

**any way see you next time and review and stuff if you want to, also did any of you spot the Monty python holy grail reference?**


End file.
